


Конец Вечности

by ImprobableDreams900, Sonnet23



Series: Eden!verse (Translation) [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Depression, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Heaven, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort of major character death, Wings, headcanons, it's in there i promise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23
Summary: Если Азирафель умер, это еще не значит, что его не стало.





	1. Рай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869276) by [ImprobableDreams900](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900). 



> Комментарий автора: Действие этой части происходит одновременно с событиями 25-29 глав "Памяти об Эдеме".  
> Это как бы прямой сиквел, так что я сомневаюсь, что он будет хоть чуть-чуть понятен, если вы не читали "Память об Эдеме". Если вы хотите вспомнить, что там случилось, не перечитывая ее, я взяла на себя смелость написать краткий пересказ, который можно прочесть здесь: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/159960041823/summary-a-memory-of-eden
> 
> Если вам интересны различные факты об этой вселенной, вы можете заглянуть в мой сводный пост по Eden!verse, где есть краткие пересказы фиков, таблица с иерархией ангелов, планы коттеджа Азирафеля и Кроули в Мидфартинге и многое другое. Все это здесь: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/159960726218/edenverse-masterpost 
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Я позволила себе временно пропустить два маленьких рассказа из серии, потому что они не связаны непосредственно с основной сюжетной линией. Переведу их, вероятно, позже.

Азирафель моргнул.  
  
Он стоял на полоске коричневатой травы около их с Кроули коттеджа в Мидфартинге. Он понял, что находится именно там, потому что у него перед глазами была узкая сельская дорога, подступавшая к участку. Листья на плохо подстриженных живых изгородях беззвучно трепетали, когда их задевал неощутимый порыв ветра.  
  
Азирафель снова моргнул.  
Бывший ангел задумался, пытаясь осмыслить то, что происходило. Его воспоминания путались, и некоторые области памяти были пугающе пустыми, как часто случалось в последнее время, но события начинали постепенно возвращаться к нему одно за другим.  
  
Он припомнил, что проснулся этим утром с одним-единственным желанием: прополоть цветочные клумбы, как он это делал каждое утро многие годы.  
  
Азирафель мелкими шажками спустился по ступенькам и выбрался из дома довольно легко, но неожиданно удушающий зной накрыл его, будто свинцовым покрывалом. Он полол всего лишь несколько минут, когда усилившаяся жара и утомление стали невыносимы. В груди что-то резко кольнуло, тело онемело, длинные глянцевые листья щекотали его лицо, а затем... ничего.  
  
Нет. Не ничего. Кто-то был там с ним, в самом конце. Кто-то с высокими скулами и темными волосами, кто-то с золотыми змеиными глазами, кто обнимал его и молил не уходить...  
  
Оу.  
  
ВОТ МЫ, НАКОНЕЦ, И ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ.  
  
Азирафель повернулся и увидел того, кто обращался к нему. Смерть стоял перед коттеджем, рассматривая его как будто с изумлением. По такому лицу было сложно определить.  
  
– Так... значит, это всё? – спросил Азирафель, слыша поражение в своём голосе. Теперь все в его голове сошлось. – Конец пути?  
  
ЧТО ЛЕЖИТ ЗА ГРАНЬЮ – НЕ МОЯ ЗАБОТА, – сказал ему Смерть.  
  
Азирафель тяжело вздохнул и устало отмахнулся от его слов.  
  
– Можешь не трудиться произносить свою обычную речь, – сказал он. – Мы оба знаем, что меня ничего не ждёт на той стороне. У ангелов есть только одна попытка.  
  
Взгляд Азирафеля привлекла его собственная рука, которой он взмахнул перед глазами, и он удивленно замер.  
  
Он захлопал на неё глазами, а затем оглядел себя.  
  
– Я снова молод! – воскликнул он в радостном изумлении. Затем помедлил и осмотрел себя повторно. – Ну, моло _же_ , чем был.  
  
НЕ СОВСЕМ, – сказал Смерть. – ПРОСТО ТАК ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ ТЕБЯ ЗДЕСЬ ТВОЁ ПОДСОЗНАНИЕ.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился, слегка сникнув.  
  
– Логично, пожалуй.  
  
Он все равно автоматически ощупал себя, чувствуя внезапное острое нежелание покидать даже память об этом воплощении, несмотря на то, что его не будет в живых и некому будет по этому телу скучать.  
  
ТЫ ГОТОВ ИДТИ? МНЕ НУЖНО СОБЛЮДАТЬ ГРАФИК.  
  
– Да-да, – ответил Азирафель. – Я знаю, что ты просто делаешь свою работу. Я не доставлю... хлопот... – он умолк.   
  
Мысли Азирафеля вернулись к Кроули и к выражению его лица, когда он притянул Азирафеля к себе и сказал: «Всего лишь твой лучший друг, ангел».  
  
Азирафель закусил губу с тяжелым чувством вины, захлестнувшим его до самого края. Он беспокойно перевёл взгляд на Смерть и собрался с духом.  
  
– Можно мне увидеть его? – спросил он. – Совсем... ненадолго? Прежде чем я уйду.  
  
Смерть задумался. Или, по крайней мере, предположительно, он задумался. Было трудно сказать.  
  
– Считай это последним желанием умирающего, – добавил Азирафель, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал с таким отчаянием. – Кому я расскажу? Просто... пожалуйста. Всего на минуточку. Это очень много для меня значит.  
  
Смерть поднял костлявую руку и взялся большим и указательным пальцами за одну из складок своего чёрного переливающегося облачения. Он развернул руку, отбросив мерцающую ткань в сторону, а затем отступил назад и отвернулся, открыв позади себя две фигуры на потемневшей траве, прижавшиеся друг к другу.  
  
Азирафель задумался с внезапной резкой болью, с чего он решил, что это было хорошей идеей. Он же знал, где сейчас Кроули: знал, что он не спит спокойно в своей постели и не слоняется по кухне, заваривая чай. Он _знал_ это.  
  
Кроули сидел на траве, как, разумеется, и должно было быть, сжимая неподвижное тело Азирафеля в объятиях. Голова Азирафеля была повёрнута в сторону и покоилась у Кроули на плече, к счастью вне поля зрения. Кроули обхватил Азирафеля руками и уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи бывшего ангела. И, как это ни удивительно, он плакал. Азирафель подумал, что это был самый горький звук, который он когда-либо слышал.  
  
Прежде чем он успел полностью что-либо из этого осознать, он непроизвольно сделал несколько неровных шагов навстречу демону.  
  
Когда он приблизился, Кроули всхлипнул, судорожно вздохнул и повернул голову, будто почувствовав его присутствие.  
  
Взгляд Азирафеля тут же привлекло лицо Кроули, на мгновение появившееся на виду. Змеиные глаза демона уже покраснели, и слезы текли по щекам. Азирафель завороженно смотрел, как Кроули закрыл глаза и прижался лицом к неподвижному Азирафелю, как будто желая, чтобы прикосновение вернуло его.  
  
Азирафель непроизвольно поднес руку к своей щеке, как будто ощутив тепло мокрой от слез кожи Кроули.  
  
Ноги Азирафеля подкосились, и он споткнулся и упал на колени рядом с Кроули. Демон жалобно всхлипнул и ещё крепче обхватил Азирафеля, проведя рукой по его спине и запустив пальцы в пряди волос у него на загривке.  
  
Ещё несколько слезинок скатились по щекам из его закрытых глаз, и Азирафель автоматически протянул руку вперёд, почувствовав острую необходимость стереть их.  
Костяшки пальцев, однако, прошли прямо сквозь Кроули, и Азирафелю пришлось напомнить себе, что его на самом деле здесь нет.  
  
Кроули издал короткий тихий всхлип, от которого сердце кровью обливалось, и с удвоенной силой вцепился в Азирафеля. По его щекам снова потекли слёзы.  
  
Бывший ангел глядел на своего друга, не в силах сказать ни слова, и вдруг понял, что никогда прежде не видел, как Кроули плачет.  
А потом он вспомнил, почему.  
  
– Нет, – Азирафель побелел. Он заставил себя подняться и на нетвердых ногах шагнул назад, отходя от неосязаемого Кроули и своей собственной безжизненной фигуры. Он резко развернулся к Смерти.  
  
– Он... Он Пал? До человека, я имею в виду?  
  
Азирафель почувствовал, как от осознания такой несправедливости у него самого на глазах выступили слезы. После всего – после побега с Небес, Падения, после того как он чуть не потерял Кроули, прожил человеческую жизнь и, наконец, встретил неизбежный финал – после того как он вложил все силы в то, чтобы спасти жизнь Кроули, демон все равно должен был умереть?  
  
НЕТ, – сказал Смерть рассудительно. ВООБЩЕ-ТО КАК РАЗ НАОБОРОТ.   
  
Он взял костяными пальцами другую переливающуюся складку, слегка повернул ее, и воздух внезапно заполнился белыми перьями.  
  
Азирафель в изумлении отступил на шаг назад. Крылья Кроули были расправлены у него за спиной, гладкие белые маховые, наполовину поднятые, наполняли воздух трепещущим мерцанием.  
  
Они были... прекрасны.  
  
Азирафель всегда считал, что крылья Кроули восхитительны, и этому способствовало то, что демон всегда так тщательно за ними ухаживал, но это было... нечто совершенно иное.  
Азирафель заметил, что шагнул вперёд и, подняв руку, провёл пальцами по бесплотным перьям, любуясь переливающимся мерцанием красок и блеском звездного света. Он почувствовал знакомый укол тоски по своим потерянным крыльям.  
  
– Он... _Поднялся_?  
  
ДА.  
  
Азирафель опустил руку, рассматривая ослепительные белые крылья своего друга.  
Он замер, когда увидел зияющие дыры между первостепенными маховыми – явственное напоминание о том, что сделали Небеса. Кроули так и не полинял с тех пор. Эта мысль никогда не приходила Азирафелю в голову, пока он был смертным, и сейчас он об этом пожалел.  
  
Процесс линьки требовал больших затрат энергии и был довольно болезненным в лучшем случае, и откровенно опасным – в худшем. Из-за этого, его обычно проходили в относительной безопасности на Небесах или в Аду, но теперь для Кроули такой возможности не было. Азирафель с радостью позаботился бы о нем во время процесса, но теперь было слишком поздно.  
  
Мысль о том, что Кроули придётся линять в одиночку, больно кольнула Азирафеля в сердце. Неужели Кроули недостаточно доверял ему? Как человеку? Как другу? Или это просто выпало у него из головы, так же как и у Азирафеля?  
  
ПОРА ИДТИ, – сказал Смерть у него за спиной.  
  
Азирафель кивнул, не тронувшись с места.  
  
Перед ним Кроули снова отчаянно, надрывно всхлипнул и притянул то, что осталось от Азирафеля ближе. Его эфирные крылья дрогнули и одним струящимся движением скользнули по тому месту, где неосязаемый Азирафель стоял вместе со Смертью.  
  
Ослепительные крылья Кроули обернулись вокруг него и фигуры, которую он обнимал, скрывая ее из виду в каскаде белых перьев.  
  
Азирафель проглотил ком в горле. Он все ещё чувствовал, что Смерть стоит позади него, и знал, что скоро надо будет уходить.  
  
Азирафель заставил себя шагнуть вперёд, сокращая расстояние между собой и Кроули. Он нагнулся над его вздрагивающим телом, желая сказать последние слова демону... ангелу... Кроули, который был ему дороже, чем сама жизнь.  
  
Азирафель открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь – хоть что-то – и не находя ничего.  
  
Наконец, он решился положить руку как можно ближе к неосязаемому плечу Кроули и тихо проговорил:  
  
– Береги себя, мой дорогой, – губы Азирафеля дрогнули, когда он попытался и не смог обхватить плечо Кроули покрепче. – Прости меня.  
  
Потом, – поскольку Азирафель через несколько коротких секунд должен был исчезнуть, и ему хотелось сделать это хотя бы один раз перед концом – он нагнулся и легко и нежно поцеловал Кроули в неосязаемую, залитую слезами щеку.  
  
Он выпрямился и вытер глаза. Вспомнив, с грустной нежностью, как Кроули всегда ценил шутки там, где шуткам не было места, Азирафель повторил свои же собственные слова из времен давней войны и ненамеренного развоплощения:  
  
– Не падай духом.  
  
Голос Азирафеля надломился на последнем слове, он отвернулся, прежде чем смог остановиться, и заставил себя пойти назад к костлявой фигуре у себя за спиной.  
  
– Спасибо тебе, – дрожащим голосом сказал падший ангел Смерти. Он сглотнул. – Я готов.  
  
Азирафель повернулся, позволив себе бросить один последний взгляд на мерцающие белые крылья Кроули. Уголок его рта приподнялся в улыбке.  
  
– Снова ангел, – мягко сказал он сам себе. – После стольких лет.  
  
И ЭТО ДАЖЕ НЕ САМОЕ ЛУЧШЕЕ, – сказал Смерть доверительно, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Азирафеля. БОЛЬШОЙ ПАРЕНЬ НЕ ХОТЕЛ БЫ, ЧТОБЫ Я ТЕБЕ РАССКАЗЫВАЛ, НО СТРОГО МЕЖДУ НАМИ: ОН НЕ ПРОСТО АНГЕЛ. ОН...  
  


~~***~~

  
  
Азирафель был в хорошем месте.  
Бывший ангел резко выпрямился, уронив на пол чашку с чаем, стоявшую на подлокотнике кресла.  
  
Азирафель моргнул и удивленно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
Он сидел в подсобке своего лондонского книжного магазина, и это само по себе было странно. После Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было, Адам восстановил сгоревший магазин ангела, но он не понимал, что книжные магазинчики Сохо строились с потайными задними комнатками, и потому не включил такую в новую модель. С тех пор Азирафель и Кроули перебазировались в комнату наверху, чтобы... чтобы...  
Кроули.  
  
_…Строго между нами, он не просто ангел. Он..._  
  
Сияющие белые перья всплыли в памяти Азирафеля, огромные крылья, в которых не было каждого второго махового пера, и _Кроули_...  
  
_...Не просто ангел._  
  
Там было какое-то воспоминание, но оно ускользало, как сон, и чем больше Азирафель боролся за него, тем легче оно его избегало.  
  
Кроули – ангел?  
  
Раздался громкий хлопок и звон колокольчика.  
  
Азирафель снова вздрогнул и повернул голову к открытой двери подсобки.  
  
– Ангел?  
  
Голос принадлежал Кроули и доносился из самого магазина. Это было логично: демон никогда не трудился стучать.  
  
Последние неясные мысли растаяли в голове Азирафеля, и он встал, заметив, что у него на коленях все это время лежала книга. Он озадаченно переложил ее на кресло и вышел в главный зал.  
  
Кроули шел к нему через весь книжный магазин, по пути поднимая руку, чтобы воткнуть солнечные очки во взъерошенные волосы.   
  
– Вот ты где, ангел. Могу я соблазнить тебя поездкой в Сент-Джеймс?  
  
Демон улыбнулся ему, и Азирафель почувствовал, как что-то внутри него потеплело, будто он ступил в лужицу солнечного света в летний день.  
  
– Конечно… – начал ангел, собираясь закончить предложение словами «старый ты змей», совсем как он это делал на протяжении тысячелетий, но голос подвел его. Что-то было не так.   
  
Кроули поднял бровь, глядя на него, но Азирафель не смог сформулировать свои мысли словами. Он лишь смотрел на Кроули.  
  
Демон выглядел в точности так, как Азирафель его помнил – весь из изящных линий, в безупречном костюме. Его змеиные глаза были того же золотого оттенка, что и всегда, но теперь вокруг них разбегались легкие лучики веселых морщинок – и в уголках его губ тоже. На его лице не было ни следа тревог или стресса, хотя, разумеется, для них и не было причин. Он был… идеален. Прекрасен.  
  
– Ты идешь, ангел? – спросил Кроули, потому что Азирафель продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на него.   
  
Ангел оправился.  
  
– Да, конечно… дорогой мой.  
  
Когда он так и не пошевелился, Кроули подошел и схватил его за запястье. Азирафель вздрогнул от прикосновения, но демон лишь закатил глаза и потащил Азирафеля из магазина.  
  
Бентли стояла снаружи, солнечный свет сиял на ее гладкой поверхности.  
  
Кроули обошёл автомобиль спереди и влез на сиденье водителя. Азирафель медленно открыл переднюю дверцу, его пальцы ненадолго задержались на серебристой хромированной ручке. Затем он распахнул дверь полностью и опустился на знакомое кожаное сиденье. Он едва успел захлопнуть дверь, прежде чем рычаг переключения передач сам собой дернулся вперёд, и Бентли выехала на дорогу.  
  
Азирафель вцепился в дверь, как он обычно это делал, но Кроули нарушил лишь одно маленькое правило дорожного движения. Ангел не боялся за свою жизнь даже слегка.  
  
Когда Бентли спокойно свернула на Оксфорд-Стрит, идя со скоростью всего лишь тридцать миль в час и с лёгкостью объезжая пешеходов, Кроули потянулся к магнитофону и сунул в него кассету, которую достал из одного из своих карманов.   
  
– Брамс, Концерт номер 5, – сообщил ему демон, когда Бентли сознательно встроилась в поток машин уже на развязке.  
  
– _“This thing…called love…”_ – запел Фредди. – _“I just…can’t handle it…”_ *  
  
Азирафель глянул на демона, но Кроули не сменил песню, он даже не возражал, когда дальше заиграла “You’re My Best Friend”.  
  
Это была, вероятно, самая приятная поездка в Бентли, которую помнил Азирафель.  
_________________  
[*«Эта штука... под названием любовь... «Я просто... не справляюсь с ней...»]   
_________________  
  
Когда демон, наконец, припарковался, Азирафелю было почти жаль расставаться со старинной машиной.  
  
Сент-Джеймс Парк тоже был таким же, каким ангел его помнил, и по дороге к краю воды Кроули сотворил буханку хлеба, разломил ее надвое и протянул большую часть ему.  
  
Что-то на задворках сознания все еще не давало Азирафелю покоя, что-то срочное и гнетущее, но он не мог разобраться, что же это было такое.  
  
– Думаю, с цветами у меня теперь все схвачено, – сказал Кроули, сбив Азирафеля с мысли.  
  
– Прости, что?  
  
– Цветы. Там, у меня в квартире. Я их так долго запугивал, думаю, может быть, основательная передышка сработает. Дам им как следует задуматься, что я на самом деле замышляю.  
  
– Хм, – согласился Азирафель, кое-что пришло ему в голову, о чем он всегда с любопытством думал, но никогда прежде не трудился спрашивать. – Что ты раньше делал с теми, которые выбрасывал?  
  
Кроули показал на рядок разномастных растений неподалеку, которых Азирафель прежде никогда не замечал и которые росли прямо вдоль края тропинки, по которой они шли.  
  
– Что, ты думал, они тут случайно вот так выросли?  
  
Азирафель моргнул и посмотрел на демона.  
  
– О, дорогой мой, это так заботливо.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами и слова опустил очки на нос.  
  
– Ты меня знаешь: я вредный, а не жестокий.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился:  
  
– Да…  
  
_«И все же это совсем на тебя не похоже,_ – тревожно подумал он. – _Следовать правилам дорожного движения, заботиться о растениях…»  
_  
Хотя постойте. Был один раз, Азирафель был в этом уверен, когда Кроули все-таки _следовал_ правилам. Они вроде бы отправились в путешествие, ехали в какое-то очень важное место…   
  
– Ты посмотри на этих уток! – прервал его мысль Кроули, подталкивая Азирафеля в плечо.  
  
Ангел поднял голову и кивнул, на самом деле не глядя.  
  
Что-то здесь было глубоко неправильно, но Азирафель просто никак не мог понять, что. Ощущение того, что нужно спешить, вернулось. Что-то ужасное происходило где-то, он был в этом уверен, и он был всему виной...  
  
– Давай просто расслабимся и насладимся этим днём, ангел, – сказал Кроули, подведя Азирафеля к скамейке и почти что заставив его сесть.  
  
– Да, – ответил Азирафель по-прежнему рассеянно. На сердце у него лежал какой-то камень, и было не похоже, что его удастся сбросить в обозримом будущем.  
  
Кроули начал кидаться кусочками хлеба в уток, пуская их на дно, но Азирафель сидел, уставившись на воду.  
  
Она была такой прозрачной и чистой, и, кстати говоря, таким же был и сам парк. Нигде никакого мусора. И так мало людей. А небо... на нем не было ни облачка.  
  
Он вспомнил другой ясный день, когда он сидел на скамейке рядом с Кроули, и демон был необычайно тихим, когда Азирафель, цепляясь за его руку, указывал на каких-то милых утят.  
  
– Ну же, ангел, разве ты не хочешь покормить уток? Посмотри на этих бедняжек – они же без тебя умрут с голоду.  
  
Азирафель моргнул и посмотрел на демона. У него появилось внезапное смутное ощущение, что этот Кроули почему-то был не _его_ Кроули.  
  
Ангел вгляделся в лицо своего друга, но не заметил никаких странностей. Каждый сантиметр лица Кроули был таким, каким должен был быть, и оно было таким успокаивающе знакомым.  
  
Прежде чем Азирафель успел осознать, что делает, он протянул руку и нежно провёл костяшками пальцев по щеке демона, завороженно глядя на него.  
  
Без предупреждения серия картин пронеслась перед глазами Азирафеля, каждая из них – совершенно реальная и осязаемая, они всплывали в памяти, будто утки, которых демон только что утопил.  
  
Кусочек хлеба выпал из ослабевшей руки Азирафеля на траву и укатился под скамейку.  
  
Он видел Кроули, но тот был едва в сознании, а его прекрасные чёрные крылья были пригвождены к стене позади него. Эти _чудовища_...  
  
Кроули лежал без чувств у него на руках, и Азирафель чувствовал, как его дыхание слабеет, крылья демона были распростерты у него за спиной на листах пластика, окровавленные и истерзанные...  
  
Азирафель в отчаянии распахнул дверь коттеджа, и вопреки всякой логике, за ней стоял Кроули и держал что-то, пахнущее как завтрак...  
  
Демон снова заснул у него на плече, и Азирафель прикончил бутылку сам, радуясь, что провёл ещё одно Рождество в такой чудесной компании...  
  
Кроули сидел на полу в окружении обломков старинных часов, думая, что Азирафелю _они_ важнее, чем _он_...  
  
Демон кричал и тряс его, а Азирафель хотел только вспомнить, кто же этот _«мой дорогой»_ , о ком он с такой любовью писал в чёрных тонких дневниках...  
  
Кроули умолял его раскаяться, вкладывая ему в руки веревку и говоря, что он этого хочет...  
  
Кроули сидел на высушенной солнцем траве, с искаженным от горя лицом, и слезы катились у него по щекам...  
  
_«Всего лишь твой лучший друг, ангел»_.  
  
И тогда Азирафель вспомнил все.  
  
– Давай сходим в Ритц, – предложил Кроули, вставая и бросая остатки хлеба уткам.  
  
Азирафель, все ещё осознавая увиденное, поднял невидящий взгляд на демона.  
  
– Ну же, это будет грандиозно, – сказал Кроули, мягко потянув его за руку. – У них точно есть кремовые пирожные и те маленькие сэндвичи с огурцом, которые ты обожаешь...  
  
Азирафель моргнул и внимательно посмотрел на демона. Он снова вгляделся в него, а затем в место, где он находился. И все стало ясно.  
  
Ему правда не следовало так уж удивляться.  
  
– Ангел...  
  
– Не называй меня так, – Азирафель встал, сбросив руку Кроули. Он снова посмотрел вокруг, оглядывая парк. – Они хорошо постарались, надо отдать им должное, – пробормотал бывший ангел, критическим взглядом изучая дерево скамейки. – Я никогда раньше не видел систему изнутри.  
  
– О чем это ты? – спросил Кроули... нет, _Не-Кроули_.  
  
Азирафель отмахнулся от его слов и пошёл в направлении, откуда они пришли.  
  
– Погоди, ангел...  
  
– Я сказал, не зови меня так, – огрызнулся Азирафель, уже уходя прочь.  
  
Не-Кроули поспешил нагнать его и пошёл с ним в ногу рядом.  
  
– Что не так?  
  
– Ты знаешь, что, – проворчал Азирафель, отказываясь даже взглянуть на самозванца. Как он мог предположить – хоть на секунду – что это настоящий Кроули, _его_ Кроули?  
  
– Знаю что? – с невинным видом спросил Не-Кроули.  
  
– Ты знаешь, потому что я знаю, – сказал Азирафель, заметив Бентли и устремляясь к ней. – А ты просто... просто проекция моего подсознания. Фрагмент моего воображения.  
  
Не-Кроули очень правдоподобно фыркнул.  
  
– Я? Фрагмент _твоего_ воображения? Ангел, ты не смог бы _придумать_ такого, как я.  
  
– В этом ты прав, – сказал Азирафель, украдкой виновато взглянув на Не-Кроули. – Ты слишком милый. Ты ведёшь себя совсем не так, как он.  
  
– Что, тебе не нравится, что я с тобой хорошо обращаюсь? – спросил Не-Кроули обиженно.  
  
Азирафель вздохнул и остановился рядом с Бентли.  
  
– Я... Не в этом дело, – сказал он. – Просто... я не хочу, чтобы ты был таким, каким _я_ хочу, чтобы ты был. Я хочу, чтобы ты был тем, кем _ты_ хочешь быть. Ты нравился... ты нравишься мне, не потому что ты поступаешь по- _моему_. Ты нравишься мне, потому что поступаешь по- _своему_.  
  
Не-Кроули обдумал это.  
  
– В этом нет ни грамма логики, ангел.  
  
Азирафель нахмурился в ответ.  
  
– Это совершенно логично, – рявкнул он. – И прекрати меня так называть.  
  
– Эй, – возразил Не-Кроули, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции. – Если я лишь проекция твоего подсознания или что там, то, очевидно, твоему подсознанию это нравится.  
  
– Садись в машину и поезжай.  
  
Не-Кроули усмехнулся, и минуту спустя они уже мчались вниз по Мэллу, направляясь обратно в Сохо.  
  
Когда магнитофон заиграл “You’re My Best Friend” с того места, где остановился, Азирафель сам протянул руку и выключил его.  
  
Не-Кроули поднял брови, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Вскоре демон уже припарковал Бентли на ее обычном месте около магазина, и Азирафель выскочил из машины даже раньше, чем она остановилась.  
  
Бывший ангел был уже посреди магазина к тому моменту, когда Не-Кроули догнал его, звякнув колокольчиком на входе.  
  
– Я считаю, нам обоим просто надо немного успокоиться, – сказал демон, но Азирафель проигнорировал его.  
  
Ангел обвёл взглядом книги в ближайшем шкафу и с облегчением обнаружил, что они принадлежат его изначальной коллекции, а не той, что оставил ему Адам после Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было.  
  
Азирафель мгновение поразмыслил, а затем прошёл между двумя рядами шкафов. Не-Кроули последовал за ним.  
  
– Ну и что, если я на самом деле _не_ он? – спросил демон, когда Азирафель повернулся и начал копаться в книгах, ища одну необходимую. – Какая разница?  
  
– Я тебе уже говорил, – фыркнул Азирафель. – Эти просто не одно и то же.  
  
Пальцы ангела нашли книгу, которую он искал, и вытащили ее. Он поглядел на неё некоторое время, а затем сунул под мышку и пошёл дальше по проходу.  
  
– Но тебе до него не добраться, – заметил Кроули, упорно следуя за ним по проходу. Азирафель остановился, чтобы найти другую книгу, и демон спокойно оперся о полку. – Пусть тебе это и не нравится, но ты здесь застрял. Ты мертв.  
  
Азирафель прервал свои поиски, чтобы мрачно глянуть на самозванца.  
  
– Ты думаешь, я не знаю?  
  
– Как я и сказал, – повторил Кроули. – Застрял.  
  
– Не совсем, – сказал Азирафель, доставая книгу, и нахмурился, бросив взгляд на потрескавшуюся кожаную обложку. Он раскрыл книгу.  
  
– Что, ты знаешь, как вырваться из рая? Собираешься пролезть мимо Иофиила и спуститься вниз на Землю по божественной веревке? Удачи тебе с этим.  
  
– Не обязательно, – пробормотал Азирафель, только отчасти слушая и изучая глазами таблицу на странице с оглавлением. Он открыл следующий разворот.  
  
– Так что ты тогда пытаешься сделать? Ты не сможешь поговорить с ним. Не сможешь до него добраться. Ты заперт в этой реальности, в этом... маленьком кусочке рая.  
  
– А ты думаешь, я не удивлён? – спросил Азирафель, захлопнув книгу и сунув ее обратно на полку. Он помедлил, все ещё держась одной рукой за кожаный корешок книги, раздумывая над смыслом слов демона. – Кто мог подумать, что у меня появится бессмертная душа после Падения? И почему... почему _рай_?  
  
Не-Кроули пожал плечами, все ещё опираясь о книжный шкаф.  
  
– Если ты не знаешь, откуда же мне знать?  
  
Азирафель нахмурился, глядя на него. Затем он снова повернулся к полкам, достал ещё один том и вытер пыль с обложки. Он добавил его к другой книге, которую прижимал к себе и продолжил идти по проходу.  
  
– Я просто хочу сказать, – снова подало голос воспоминание Азирафеля о Кроули, когда бывший ангел вернулся в центр магазина и уронил книги на столик, которого почти точно там раньше не было. – Ты ничего не можешь для него сделать. Так зачем подвергать себя ещё большей боли, пытаясь выполнить невозможное? Просто забудь о нем и останься со мной.  
  
Азирафель проигнорировал его и сел за стол. Он притянул к себе ближайшую книгу и раскрыл ее.  
  
– Ну и _что_ же ты делаешь? – спросил Не-Кроули, который для фрагмента воображения был невероятно приставучим.  
  
– Ищу заклинание, – пробормотал бывший ангел, листая книгу. – Я читал о таком году где-то... ох, в 1672? 73?  
  
– Боже праведный, он даже чертов _год_ помнит, – провозгласил Не-Кроули, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, потом подтянулся и уселся на краешке стола.  
  
– И где-то около двести тридцатой страницы, думается мне, – мягко сказал Азирафель.  
  
Не-Кроули застонал, и это знакомая реакция заставила бывшего ангела слегка улыбнуться. Пусть он и не мог представить Кроули в совершенстве, но он все-таки знал демона ужасно хорошо.  
  
– А, вот оно, – сказал Азирафель мгновение спустя, постучав пальцем по соответствующей странице. – Двести двадцать шестая, – добавил он самодовольно.  
  
Демон наклонил голову, заглядывая Азирафелю через плечо.  
  
– И что это заклинание делает?  
  
– Строго говоря, это чары гадания на шаре, – признал бывший ангел, изучая подробности заклинания и рассматривая сигил – символ, четко напечатанный на соседней странице. – И оно создано, чтобы показывать отдельные места на Земле, но я думаю, после небольших уговоров и смогу убедить его настроиться на человека... – Азирафель замолк, погрузившись в текст.  
  
– Хммм, – пробормотал Кроули. Демон, заскучав, стал постукивать пальцами по столу.  
  
– Мне нужно зеркало, – заявил Азирафель, как только закончил читать. – Или, вообще-то что угодно отражающее предметы, но зеркало, вероятно, сработает лучше всего, – он поднял глаза на демона. – Где мне его достать?  
  
Кроули пожал плечами.  
  
– Откуда мне знать? Это же твой рай.  
  
– Мой рай, – повторил Азирафель. – Да.  
  
Ему в голову пришла идея, и он взволнованно посмотрел на Кроули.   
  
– Этот отдел никогда не был моим, но каждой человеческой душе выделен кусочек Рая, верно? Это как бы такие изолированные боксы, которые разум людей заполняет тем, чем захочет. Чтобы ты не проводил вечность, таращась в пустую стену.   
  
– Значит, просто _представь_ , что у тебя есть зеркало, – предложил Кроули.  
  
Азирафель прищурился на него.  
  
– Это не то же самое, что творить или призывать вещи на Земле, – сказал он. – Мои силы ко мне не вернулись. Индивидуальные небеса созданы так, чтобы живущая там душа была счастлива, а не так, чтобы исполнялась любая ее прихоть.  
  
– Ну, разве ты не был бы счастливее, если бы у тебя было зеркало?  
  
Азирафель нахмурился.  
  
_Тук-тук._  
  
Азирафель поднял голову и посмотрел на дверь книжного магазина, но звук доносился не оттуда.  
  
– Что это было? – спросил Азирафель. Звук был подозрительно похож на стук в дверь.  
  
Кроули пожал плечами и спрыгнул с края стола. Звук раздался вновь, на этот раз совершенно точно из задней части магазина.  
  
Азирафель встал и, обойдя стол, направился к источнику шума, заметив на ходу дверь в задней стене, которой определенно не было в его настоящем книжном магазине в Сохо.  
  
Бывший ангел подошёл к ней с опаской, Кроули следовал в двух шагах от него. Азирафель неуверенно толкнул дверь и очутился в их с Кроули коттедже в Мидфартинге.  
  
Азирафель моргнул.  
  
Снова послышался стук, и чей-то голос позвал:  
  
– Эй? Есть кто-нибудь дома?  
  
Азирафель по инерции пошёл вперёд, пересёк гостиную и открыл входную дверь.  
  
– А, мистер Зирафель! – поприветствовал его почтальон Оскар, державший в одной руке коробку. – Вам посылка.  
  
– Э-э, – пробормотал Азирафель, неловко принимая посылку, которую Оскар сунул ему в руки.  
  
– Скажите, у вас все хорошо? Вы как будто немножко бледный.  
  
Бывший ангел захлопал глазами, глядя на почтальона, но тот казался искренним. Воображение Азирафеля, по-видимому, проделало достойную работу, создавая и Оскара тоже – аккуратно подстриженные усы и все такое.  
  
– Все очень хорошо, благодарю, – пробормотал Азирафель и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, говоря себе, что почтальон не более реален, чем тот Кроули, что в данный момент разлёгся на диване.  
  
– На что поспорим, что там зеркало? – спросил демон, закинув ногу на ногу и с наслаждением вытянувшись.  
  
Азирафель что-то пробурчал себе под нос и опустил посылку на обеденный стол.  
  
– И подумать только: похоже, у тебя здесь _и_ книжный магазин, _и_ коттедж, – прокомментировал Кроули. – Неплохо.  
  
Азирафель проигнорировал его и вместо ответа пошёл на кухню за ножом для резки картона. Когда он вытащил его из кружки на столешнице, то почувствовал острый укол знакомых воспоминаний.  
  
Они с Кроули столько раз готовили в этой кухне. Азирафелю это было необходимо, конечно, так как теперь его смертное тело этого требовало... но Кроули – нет. Он делал это единственно для того, чтобы Азирафель мог почувствовать себя здесь как дома.  
  
– Эй, ангел, – донёсся голос Не-Кроули из другой комнаты. – Как думаешь, можно напиться на Небесах? Потому что клянусь, я был бы _гораздо_ счастливее, если бы выпил какого-нибудь первоклассного вина вот прямо сейчас...  
  
Азирафель снова вошёл в гостиную, и его взгляд сам собой упал на ряд книжных полок, окружавших камин. Он опустил глаза на очаг и замер от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Пальцы, державшие нож, ослабели.  
  
Сначала он увидел чёрного дрозда, который упал в дымоход, крича и пытаясь хлопать крыльями, которые по всей длине охватило пламя. Воспоминание о дневниках всплыло следом, когда Азирафель, испуганный и не понимающий, бросал невозможные книги в огонь, не в состоянии связать написанную его рукой исповедь с пугающей пустотой сознания.  
  
Тогда взгляд бывшего ангела неизбежно скользнул выше, вдоль коллекции книг и остановился на ровном ряду тонких чёрных дневников. _Они все ещё были там._  
  
– Дневники... – выдохнул Азирафель, чувство вины обрушилась на него будто лавиной, когда весь смысл его поступка, наконец, стал ему ясен. Он сжал нож так, что тот врезался в руку, но он этого не замечал.  
  
Он _сжёг_ дневники, уничтожил их в минуту слабости. И это после того, как он посвятил столько времени, чтобы написать их для Кроули и чтобы отразить в них хоть каплю тех чувств, что он испытывал к демону, который был его лучшим и единственным другом на протяжении шести тысяч лет. Дневники должны были стать его последним прощальным подарком Кроули, тем, что поможет демону помнить о нем, если он этого захочет. И вместо этого Азирафель _сжёг их_.  
  
– О, _боже_ , – Азирафель прикрыл рукой рот, и его слегка замутило. Он вспомнил реакцию Кроули, и то, как демон тряс его, требуя сказать, что он с ними сделал, не в состоянии прийти к очевидному выводу из того, что он видел вокруг себя, не в состоянии поверить, что Азирафель предал его. Когда Кроули, наконец, перестал сопротивляться и привлёк Азирафеля к себе, обессиленно обняв его, бывший ангел почувствовал, что это было как никогда незаслуженно. – _Кроули_...  
  
Он не заметил толком, когда другой Кроули подошёл к нему и с нежностью положил руку ему на локоть.  
  
– Я знаю, что ты не хотел.  
  
Азирафель в ужасе посмотрел на демона. Кроули казался искренним, и бывшему ангелу отчаянно хотелось поверить ему, поверить, что Кроули простил ему эту чудовищную обиду.  
  
– Забудь об этом, – призвал его демон. – Это уже не важно. Ты прожил долгую жизнь, вынес больше, чем нужно, боли и страданий. Отпусти это. Ты исполнил свою роль, и это твоя награда. Этот рай. Ты имеешь право им насладиться.  
  
Азирафель сглотнул, просто впитывая глазами образ своего друга, стоящего перед ним. Он в самом деле был так похож на настоящего Кроули, и Азирафель полагал, что, возможно, когда-нибудь он смог бы забыть разницу. Он мог бы остаться здесь, в этом странном двойственном мире из его магазина и их коттеджа и продолжать жить с демоном, как будто ничего и не случилось. Никто не осудил бы его.  
  
_Его_ Кроули отсутствовал и был недостижимым, но этот мог бы дать ему прощение и дружбу. И он был прав, в конце концов: ангел заслужил передышку. Кто-то явно решил, что его человеческой душе место, скорее, на Небесах, чем в Аду, и разве это не означало, что он заслужил этот маленький рай?  
  
Азирафель посмотрел в золотые змеиные глаза Кроули и подумал, что жизнь здесь вместе с Кроули поистине была бы лучшим способом провести вечность.  
  
Потом он сглотнул и отвёл глаза. Может быть, _кто-то_ и решил, что он заслуживал Рая, а не Ада, но Азирафель не был уверен, что он с этим согласен. Он вспомнил последние несколько лет своей жизни смертного и то, как он вёл себя, как плохо обращался с Кроули и как не замечал его. Он вспомнил плохо скрываемые всхлипы демона и его грустное молчание, но также и то, как он упорно оставался рядом с Азирафелем, пройдя с ним через все, и ни разу не попросил взамен ничего, кроме того, чтобы Азирафель продолжал жить. Он до сих пор почти чувствовал руки демона, державшие его, когда жизнь покидала его среди лилий, все ещё видел чистый ужас отчаяния в его золотых глазах.  
  
Азирафель резко развернулся, отстранившись от утешения поддельного Кроули, и решительно пошёл назад к обеденному столу. Подавив всхлип, он разрезал клейкую ленту на коробке. Он раскрыл ее и вытащил маленькое прямоугольное зеркало из упаковочной пленки. Оно было чуть меньше листа бумаги и вставлено в серебристую рамку.  
  
Азирафель поставил его на стол и снова пошел в кухню за маркером. Кроули стоял у стола, когда он вернулся, критически осматривая зеркало.  
  
– Не очень-то красивое.  
  
– Оно не для тебя, – ответил Азирафель, более резко, чем сам того хотел, и, выхватив зеркало у него из рук, пошёл через новую дверь обратно в книжный магазин.  
  
– Какие мы нервные, а?   
  
Азирафель проигнорировал его, поставив зеркало на столе рядом с открытой книгой, и начал перерисовывать сигил на поверхность стекла.  
  
Кроули снова взобрался на уголок стола, не обращая внимания на холодное обращение Азирафеля.  
  
– Знаешь, ты не обязан это делать, – заметил он. – Он никогда не узнает. Он думает, что ты умер. По-настоящему умер, в смысле.  
  
– Это не имеет значения, – выдавил Азирафель, осторожно изменяя одну из рун в сигиле, чтобы он включал «человек» рядом со знаком «место».  
  
– Тебе может не понравиться то, что ты увидишь, – предостерёг Кроули, когда Азирафель закончил с сигилом и прочитал несколько слов из книги. Чёрная надпись на зеркале ярко засветилась и исчезла из виду, оставив лишь гладкую поверхность стекла.  
  
Демон положил руку на запястье Азирафеля, и бывший ангел встретился с ним взглядом. Прикосновение руки Кроули к коже было тёплым и очень реальным.  
  
– Тебе точно не понравится то, что ты увидишь, – поправился демон. – Поверь мне.  
  
Чувствуя, как его раздражение испаряется, – он никогда не мог долго злиться на Кроули, даже на воображаемого Кроули – Азирафель слабо улыбнулся ему. Он тяжело вздохнул.   
  
– Я это знаю. Я просто... Даже если я не в силах помочь ему, я не могу его оставить. Одного. Вот так.  
  
Кроули кивнул, но его рука осталась лежать на запястье Азирафеля.  
  
– Неужели это место так ужасно? – спросил демон. – Неужели я такая плохая замена?  
  
– Я вижу разницу, если ты об этом, – признал бывший ангел. – Но потом, опять же, я-то знаю, как работает система. И это место... – Азирафель оглядел точную копию книжного магазина, который он потерял на Земле. – Оно чудесно, но я всегда предпочёл бы ему Кроули.  
  
Демон улыбнулся ему слабо и печально.  
  
Азирафель снова повернулся к зеркалу. Если заклинание сработало, ему оставалось только сказать, что он хочет увидеть. «Кроули» было немного расплывчато, так что он надеялся, что более конкретное имя подойдёт.  
  
Бывший ангел открыл рот, но ладонь Кроули скользнула выше по его руке, остановившись у локтя.  
  
– Подожди, – сказал он.  
  
Азирафель обернулся на него: демон кусал нижнюю губу с видом легкого отчаяния. Он встретился взглядом с бывшим ангелом, подняв глаза. Они светились искренностью.  
  
– Азирафель... ангел... Я люблю тебя.  
  
Азирафель почувствовал, как грустная улыбка тронула уголок его рта, когда он поглядел в прекрасные золотые глаза демона.  
  
– Я знаю, мой дорогой, – сказал он нежно. – Но Кроули никогда бы этого не сказал.  
  
Он повернулся к зеркалу.  
  
– Покажи мне Змея Эдема.  
  
Рядом с ним воображаемый Кроули растаял, а гораздо более реальный, но в то же время совершенно недостижимый Кроули появился в зеркале.


	2. Зеркало

Азирафель никогда точно не знал, что Кроули к нему чувствует. 

Даже со времён, предшествовавших Соглашению, они с демоном были в достаточно хороших отношениях, и, хотя они, разумеется, пытались – и иногда успешно – развоплотить друг друга, в этом никогда не было подлинной враждебности.

Когда они достигли Соглашения, у них всё пошло значительно более гладко.

Время, которое они раньше тратили на не особенно энергичные попытки развоплотить друг друга, превратилось в долгие вечера в тавернах за распитием всего, что могло сойти за вино, и сравнением управленческих методов начальства.

Время шло, и за расцветом и падением цивилизаций вокруг них Азирафель обнаружил, что ему очень нравится проводить время в компании демона. Разумеется, ему всегда нужно было пресекать козни Кроули, так же как и демону нужно было пускать под откос божественные планы, но это стало уже менее важным.

На этом пути встречались неровности: время от времени Кроули совершал что-нибудь настолько мерзкое и прямо-таки _демоническое_ , что Азирафель отказывался иметь с ним дело лет десять-двадцать, но бывали также и обратные ситуации. Причиной было то, что они все-таки играли за разные команды. Было не важно, как много у них общего: Ад всегда стоял прямо за плечами у Кроули, а Рай – у него самого. Просто так уж все сложилось – все было частью непостижимого плана.

Но несмотря на эти неурядицы, Азирафель чувствовал, как все больше и больше привязывается к демону, и, похоже, это было в какой-то степени взаимно. Однажды Кроули спас его от бродячего адского пса, в другой раз – вытащил его из-под развалин виллы в окрестностях Геркуланума, и даже оттолкнул его в сторону, когда над ним навис меч всадника в Битве при Каннах.

Азирафель, конечно, делал все, что мог, чтобы отплатить услугой за услугу: он спрятал Кроули от толпы разъяренных религиозных фанатиков, вознамерившихся принести змееглазого демона в жертву, а позже – вылечил его, когда шальная стрела чуть не развоплотила его в Карфагене.

Как-то раз в четвёртом веке, пытаясь договориться о мире с очередным римским войском – эти собирались стереть с лица земли франков – Азирафель вдруг довольно неожиданно осознал, что Кроули его друг.

Один из людей Гавриила посетил его незадолго перед этим, сообщив, что христианство скоро придёт в Рим, и заставил Азирафеля некоторое время поработать с кучкой Престолов и Херувимов, которая должна была уничтожить потенциальных противников. Другие ангелы придерживались традиционных проверенных временем взглядов, что лучше сначала поразить врага, а уже после задавать вопросы, и их не интересовали возражения Азирафеля о том, что люди действительно становятся значительно лучше.

Оказалось, что он был им нужен только потому, что знал местные обычаи, и они удачно устроили так, чтобы он оказался не в той части города, пока они провели свою миссию без него. К тому времени, когда они закончили свою работу и ушли, не сказав Азирафелю ничего даже близко похожего на спасибо, он испытывал довольно неприятные чувства к Небесам в целом и к Гавриилу в частности.

Сидя на краешке плинта и уныло размышляя о своем положении, он подумал, что Кроули никогда бы так его не использовал. А если бы и использовал, то вернулся бы после и нашёл способ загладить перед ним вину, рассказав какую-нибудь историю о том, что Внизу с ним бы сделали нечто крайне неприятное, если бы он не подчинился.

Азирафель не питал иллюзий, что его братья-ангелы придут извиняться в обозримом будущем. 

Следующее тысячелетие было гораздо более напряженным, чем предыдущие, и люди начали изобретать разные вещи в поистине быстром темпе. Кроули нравилось идти в ногу со временем в том, что касалось каждого нового изобретения, и, хотя Азирафель обычно отставал на пару десятилетий, он знал, что они двое, вероятно, были единственными бессмертными существами, которые действительно понимали величие этой новой штуки под названием «печатный станок».

По мере того как столетия проносились мимо, Кроули становился все дороже и дороже Азирафелю, и ангел даже не заметил, как это случилось. Когда подошёл девятнадцатый век, и демон решил полностью отдаться идее сна, Азирафель впервые за свою очень долгую жизнь почувствовал себя по-настоящему до боли одиноко. Когда Азирафель впервые увидел его после – хорошо отдохнувшего, но готового наверстать все, что он упустил – это была большая радость. 

Они провели значительную часть следующего века в Лондоне, наблюдая, как мир перестраивается и радостно встречает новую эпоху. Азирафель чаще всего находился в своём магазине в Сохо, но у него всегда поднималось настроение, когда Кроули заезжал, чтобы сводить его в Ритц или просто покрасоваться своей новой машиной.

А потом миру чуть не пришёл конец. Когда Люцифер начал прорываться в физический план, Азирафель внезапно понял, что, даже если Небеса победят в последней битве, он не хотел быть частью того, что последует дальше. Постапокалиптический мир – даже такой, в котором правил бы рай... – не говоря уже о том, что это просто ужасно скучно, Азирафель осознал, что такой мир стал бы совершенно пуст. Кто будет вытаскивать его из его книжного магазина и заставлять время от времени видеть солнечный свет? Кто будет спорить с ним о непостижимом плане и топить уток в Сент-Джеймском парке или терроризировать комнатные растения? Где будет Кроули при таком развитии событий?

И Азирафель понял, что лучше умрет здесь, пытаясь остановить все это вместе с Кроули, чем будет жить в идеальном, небесном мире без него.

После Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было, Кроули заходил все чаще и чаще, пока не стал заглядывать в книжный магазин каждый день, чтобы поболтать с ангелом или поразвлекаться, заманивая ничего не подозревавших пешеходов в магазин литературы для взрослых в здании напротив.

Одним дождливым днём демон забрёл в магазин и заявил, что собирается пойти с Азирафелем в Сент-Джеймс Парк, даже если ему придётся лично отогнать тучи в Гринвич.

Азирафель вышел из угла магазина, где он кропотливо изучал детали своей новой коллекции, и почувствовал, как у него на лице сама собой расцветает улыбка. 

И, глядя на демона, вид которого был таким ободряющим, таким до боли родным, Азирафелю показалось, что он никогда не испытывал более полной, блаженной радости, чем в этот момент. И тогда ему пришло в голову – так незаметно, как если бы кто-то прошептал это ему на ухо, – что он влюблён в Кроули.

Эта мысль уютно устроилась у него в голове, даже когда Кроули велел ему поторапливаться, потому что он не погасил двигатель Бентли. И никакой вывод не мог бы показаться естественней. Он просто дал имя чему-то, что зрело у него глубоко внутри, как ему казалось, на протяжении столетий. Он был влюблён в Кроули. 

Но Кроули, похоже, не был влюблён в него. 

Азирафель полагал – довольно наивно – что представления Кроули об их отношениях развивались таким же образом, как и его собственные. Но, видимо, теперь это было не так.

Он начал обращать больше внимания на Кроули, ища какие-нибудь признаки того, что демон чувствовал. Кроули, несомненно, _вёл_ себя так, будто они были хорошими друзьями, но каждый раз, когда он представлял их кому-нибудь, он не уточнял сути их отношений. Всегда, когда требовался термин, Кроули останавливался на слове «коллега». Насколько Азирафель мог судить, Кроули испытывал подсознательное отторжение к слову «друг». Когда Азирафель использовал этот термин или упоминал вскользь, что они могут быть друг для друга кем-то ещё, демон всегда как-нибудь менял тему или плоско отшучивался, а потом находил предлог, чтобы уйти. Однажды Азирафель заметил, как далеко ехать от квартиры демона до книжного магазина, нацелившись выяснить, не хочет ли Кроули просто остаться с ним, но демон лишь ответил, что он не против проехаться, а затем умело свернул разговор на Бентли.

В один из таких случаев Азирафель тяжело вздохнул и спросил Кроули, зачем он так делает. На лице демона отразилось такое искреннее недоумение, что Азирафель осознал, что он правда не замечает этого.

На короткое время Азирафель задумался, были ли они вообще друзьями, но он быстро убедил себя, что, даже если Кроули отказывался признавать это, правда была на виду. Вскоре после этого ангел решил, что, может быть, виновата была демоническая сущность Кроули.

Ангелам несложно любить, и, хотя Азирафель никогда не чувствовал ни малейшей склонности обратить эти эмоции на другое живое существо – ни разу за шесть тысяч лет – это не противоречило основам его природы.

В свою очередь, для Кроули... демоны не созданы, чтобы любить. Они были созданы, чтобы ненавидеть, предавать и строить козни. Может быть, Кроули и был ангелом когда-то, но Падение сделало что-то с последователями Люцифера. Азирафель мог бы подумать, что Кроули неспособен любить, вот только это явно было не так. Начать с того, что демон любил Бентли. Он любил человечество и любил быть крутым и шикарным, и он определённо любил свои прекрасно ухоженные крылья.

Но любовь к занятию или к вещи – не то же самое, что любовь к другому человеку: Азирафель постигал это на своей шкуре. Может быть, дело было не в том, что Кроули _неспособен_ его полюбить, – однажды с грустью подумал он. Может быть, дело в том, что демон просто этого не хочет.

И, хотя, даже напрягая свою крайне хорошую память, Азирафель не мог вспомнить ни единого случая, когда Кроули назвал бы его своим другом, он был уверен, что друзьями они, по крайней мере, были. Ему не нужно было, чтобы демон признавал на словах то, что он уже и так видел ясно как день по лицу демона или по его постоянному присутствию в книжном магазине. 

Стало быть, Кроули не любил его, но, похоже, он нравился ему достаточно как друг, и это должно было хоть что-то значить.

Итак, Азирафель держал свои мысли спрятанными подальше, говоря себе, что нет смысла портить чудесную дружбу длиной в тысячелетия из-за чего-то такого тривиального, как его чувства. Нет, он продолжит, как и раньше, бросать намеки время от времени то тут, то там, чтобы прощупать почву, будет наслаждаться обществом демона настолько, насколько Кроули будет удобно ему позволить, и ни минутой больше.

Было мучительно некоторое время видеть Кроули и не иметь возможности признаться ему, но это была боль, с которой Азирафель вскоре примирился. Он будет ждать, и, если Кроули сможет со временем полюбить его, значит, полюбит. А если не сможет или не захочет, то не полюбит. В любом случае, не Азирафелю было заставлять его решать. Он примет имя «коллеги» или любое другое, которым демон захочет его назвать, и если это будет все, чем он останется для Кроули, значит, так тому и быть.

Он не мог требовать, чтобы демон любил его больше, чем уже любил, и не мог просить его изменить своё поведение в угоду его собственным эгоистическим желаниям. Поэтому он любил Кроули молча и думал о том, что, даже если демон так и не ответит на его чувства, он всегда будет ему дорогим другом, пусть Кроули никогда этого не признает.

А потом два ангела в серых костюмах появились в магазине Азирафеля. Они сказали, что им известно о его укрепившейся связи с Кроули, и что демон наложил на него заклятие, чтобы контролировать его действия. Ни один ангел в здравом уме не пошёл бы так открыто против Небес во время Апокалипсиса, дали понять они – это было единственное логичное объяснение.

Это было по сути своей смехотворно: если бы Кроули наложил на него заклятие, он был уверен, что демон воспользовался бы этим рано или поздно. Вместо этого он лишь сотворил ещё несколько новых книжных шкафов и уговаривал его ходить с ним в Ритц более регулярно.

Но потом слова ангелов приняли резкую форму, и Азирафель осознал, что они говорят серьёзно. Они собирались сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы снять заклятие, и, если обычные сигилы не сработают, явно намеревались проследить привязанность Азирафеля к демону до ее источника. Учитывая, что они вряд ли поверили бы Азирафелю, даже если бы он во всем сознался, это, вероятно, означало, что его... _принудят_ к сотрудничеству.

Азирафель был в меньшинстве – двое на одного, но даже при том, что Кроули был наверху, он не решался звать на помощь, не решался подвергать демона опасности. Если у него был хоть один шанс выбраться из этой ситуации целым и невредимым, он должен был убедить их, что он вообще никак не связан с Кроули, а, найдя демона на втором этаже его магазина, они вряд ли в это поверят.

Но потом Кроули спустился по своей воле, и встал на защиту Азирафеля. Они дрались, а потом все погрузилось в легкий туман, когда Азирафель ударился об один из своих же шкафов.

Следующее, что он помнил – это как он очнулся, а Кроули одними губами велел ему бежать. Демон был белым как полотно и явно ужасно испуганным, но он не сопротивлялся. Он просто стоял там между двумя ангелами в серых костюмах, повернувшимися спиной к Азирафелю, и смотрел прямо на него своими прекрасными, полными страха золотыми глазами, а потом исчез во вспышке белого света.

Прошло четыре дня, прежде чем Азирафель осознал, что Кроули сдался добровольно. Похоже, он все-таки недооценивал Кроули все это время: демон не стал бы рисковать жизнью и здоровьем, ради того, кого он считал всего лишь коллегой. И Кроули при всем желании нельзя было назвать глупым: он наверняка осознавал, что его ждало. Демон, которого притащили на Небеса под подозрением в том, что он заколдовал ангела? Он должен был понимать, что это означало для него, что это только и могло означать.

И он все равно пошёл.

Это укрепило Азирафеля в его мыслях, и все предыдущие сомнения покинули его. Любовь Кроули явно была глубже, чем он подозревал. Считал ли Кроули его чем-то большим, чем другом, было все ещё неизвестно, но он явно был для демона невероятно близким другом, по меньшей мере. Даже если Азирафель никогда не услышит эти слова из его уст, было приятно знать, что это правда.

С другой стороны, ангел бы с радостью оставался в неведении, если бы это означало, что Кроули по-прежнему будет в безопасности и рядом с ним.

Вместо этого демон был заперт на Небесах, и судя по той информации, что Азирафелю удалось собрать, его настойчиво принуждали выдать свои секреты. Азирафель слышал обрывки сплетен, гулявших по раю, и, если хоть половина из них была правдой, Кроули наверняка ужасно страдал в их руках.

Именно тогда Азирафель решил, что спасёт Кроули любой ценой. Было не важно умрет ли он, займёт его место, или даже Падет: если Кроули будет избавлен от этой ужасной участи, то это будет того стоить. Он заплатит за это чем угодно. Не важно, любил ли его Кроули: _он_ любил _Кроули_ , и ангелу становилось физически плохо от одной мысли, что демон с удивительно добрым сердцем подвергается таким страшным мучениям, да ещё и из-за _него_. 

Неделями позже, когда Азирафель, наконец, спешил преодолеть последнюю полоску небесной травы с едва живым демоном, без сил повисшим на нем, он знал, что принял правильное решение. Тот Кроули, что сейчас цеплялся за него отчаянными, дрожащими, ледяными пальцами, был совершенно не похож на того, с кем он был знаком: он делал все, о чем его просили, без малейшей жалобы или саркастического замечания и слепо верил, что Азирафель заберет его в безопасное место. Было маленьким чудом, что демон вообще доверял ему после того, что Самкиэль с ним сделал: Азирафель ни капли не винил бы Кроули, если бы тот ворчал на него всю дорогу или попытался сбежать самостоятельно. Вместо этого он лишь прижался к ангелу и слабо застонал, когда Азирафель бережно сложил только что сломанное крыло демона и, взяв его на руки, понёс так быстро, как только мог, к низкой каменной стене, отмечавшей край Небес.

Но потом Азирафель Пал, и его надежды когда-нибудь стать для Кроули чем-то большим разбились о ту же землю.

Конечно, Кроули вылечил его после, но Азирафель был не настолько наивен, чтобы видеть в этом какой-то особый смысл. Кроули, наверное, сделал это, просто чтобы отплатить ему, сохранить его смертную жизнь в обмен на то, что Азирафель спас его от Небес. Или, может быть, это была последняя услуга от старого друга.

Потом Кроули все повторял, что он «вернёт Азирафеля», и он знал, что в глазах демона он значительно изменился. Азирафель не _чувствовал_ себя другим, не в том, что было важно, не считая, разве что, того, что он ощущал, как жизнь утекает из него, как песок в часах. И это правда было единственное отличие.

Была возможность, что Кроули смог бы полюбить его, когда Азирафель был ангелом, но он понимал: его Падение означало, что все ставки сделаны. Он больше не был для Кроули равным – он был смертным бременем. Ему придётся есть, и спать, и делать все те низменные, обыденные вещи, которые требовались людям, чтобы выжить. И его путь теперь должен был оборваться резким концом, завершиться меньше чем через полстолетия.

Даже когда Кроули поехал вместе с ним в Мидфартинг, Азирафель знал с самого начала, что это ни за что не сработает. Азирафель думал, что демон любит Лондон, Бентли и свою свободу слишком сильно, чтобы оставаться запертым в такой маленькой деревеньке десятилетиями по какой бы то ни было причине.

И демон заслуживал свободы: он заслуживал возможности водить свою Бентли, чувствовать ветер в перьях и делать все, что он пожелает. То, что Азирафель был прикован к Земле, не означало, что Кроули нельзя летать. Азирафель всегда думал, что любовь должна быть бескорыстной, но отказаться от демона было тяжелее любого из совершенных им в жизни поступков.

А потом терпение Азирафеля в отношении Кроули лопнуло впервые за много веков, и он прогнал из своей жизни единственное, чем по-настоящему дорожил, единственное, что на самом деле _имело значение_. Когда он сидел в темном, тихом коттедже, где не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы ему о Кроули, кроме единственного пера, он по-настоящему осознал, что значит быть одному, и что он будет чувствовать себя так всегда, до самого конца.

А потом раздался стук в дверь. Азирафель, совершенно несчастный, с тяжелейшим из камней на сердце, открыл ее и увидел, что – невозможным, волшебным образом – Кроули вернулся к нему.

Именно тогда Азирафель осознал в свете сияющей молнии откровения, что Кроули любит _его_. Действительно по-настоящему _любит_. Потому что Азирафель не мог вообразить никакой другой причины, по которой Кроули отказался бы от Лондона, Бентли, от своей свободы и всего остального, что он любил, если бы только не любил Азирафеля больше.

Это было невероятное, волнующее осознание, даже несмотря на то, что оно пришло слишком поздно, чтобы что-то изменить. Азирафель все ещё должен был умереть, и он ничего не добился бы, если бы сказал демону о своих чувствах к нему на такой поздней стадии. Даже если бы Кроули отреагировал положительно (а никто не мог бы за это поручиться), было бы жестоко воспользоваться возможностью и заставить его полюбить еще глубже, только чтобы умереть через сорок лет. У Азирафеля было много пороков, но жестокости среди них не было.

Поэтому он держал свои мысли при себе и изумлялся тому, как легко Кроули приспособился к домашней жизни. Демон всегда был таким горячим поклонником блестящих машин и шикарных ресторанов, что было почти невероятно видеть, как он прижился – а позже даже, казалось, стал получать удовольствие – среди одной и той же горстки людей день ото дня, как он гулял по всей деревне и даже _покупал_ продукты. Но потом, опять-таки, Кроули всегда быстро привыкал к новому, гораздо быстрее, чем Азирафель. И иметь возможность просыпаться каждое утро и знать, что Кроули или спит неподалёку, или просто сидит внизу, и что Азирафель сможет разделить почти каждую минуту своей короткой земной жизни с человеком, который был ему дороже всех других... Это были просто-напросто лучшие десять лет в его жизни. 

А потом настали, возможно, худшие семь.

Частью и они были чудесными, совсем как предыдущие десять, но чувство вины начинало ложиться тяжелым грузом на плечи Азирафеля, и он знал, что если Кроули ему хоть немного дорог, он должен начинать отпускать от себя демона. Он не знал, как Кроули воспримет момент, когда Азирафель, наконец, достигнет конца своих дней, но он надеялся уменьшить эффект настолько, насколько сможет. Он написал дневники, объяснив в них, как много Кроули для него значит, выпустив все важные детали и истины, которые Азирафель осознал недавно. Сказать Кроули об этом после смерти, думал он, было бы хуже, чем при жизни. Это было бы эгоистично и трусливо, и, хотя Азирафель иногда бывал и трусом, и эгоистом, ещё это было бы жестоко.

Азирафель сомневался, что Кроули когда-нибудь признается даже самому себе, что именно Азирафель для него значил, но, если демону это нужно было, чтобы держаться, то Азирафель не собирался вставать у него на пути. 

И вот он хранил молчание, но обнаружил, что отпустить от себя Кроули и его любовь на практике оказалось тяжелее, чем в теории. Казалось, что каждый раз, когда он пытался отстраниться, Кроули просто притягивал его к себе ещё ближе. 

И всякий раз, когда разум оставлял Азирафеля, и он лишь чувствовал неотвратимо приближающийся конец, он срывался и принимал поддержку демона, вопреки здравому смыслу. Оказалось, что именно тогда, когда Азирафель пытался отдалиться, он больше всего нуждался в Кроули.

Глядя сейчас на демона, сидящего на их диване в простом серебристом зеркале, Азирафель запоздало задумался о том, что, возможно, скрывать свои истинные чувства от демона все же не было такой уж хорошей идеей. Потому что, похоже, он не смог бы разбить сердце Кроули на более мелкие осколки, даже если бы попытался.

~~***~~

Пальцы Азирафеля слегка касались поверхности зеркала, проводя вдоль линии щеки Кроули, а потом спускаясь вниз к его плечу.

Берт тоже был здесь, на другом конце комнаты, разговаривал с полицейским, и ещё один человек в тёмном мрачном костюме слушал его, но Кроули ни на кого из них не смотрел. Его глаза, совершенно пустые, не отрываясь, глядели в пространство. Пока Азирафель смотрел, свежая слеза скатилась по уже мокрой щеке Кроули, но демон даже не моргнул, все так же уставившись в пустоту затравленным, мёртвым взглядом.

– Кроули, – прошептал Азирафель, отлично зная, что демон никак не может услышать его, но все равно чувствуя потребность сказать ему, что он здесь.

Взгляд Азирафеля остановился на слезах, блестевших на щеках Кроули, и он понял, что его друг в самом деле Поднялся.

Кроули – ангел. Азирафель знал, что это должно звучать нелепо, но не звучало – ни капельки. Ближе к концу Кроули заботился о нем так самоотверженно, что только глупец мог бы считать, что его душа не чиста. Это казалось... подходящим. Его Кроули вернулся к свету. Азирафель думал, что Бог их оставил, но, похоже, каким-то образом Он принял Кроули назад, и за это бывший ангел был невыразимо благодарен. Мысль о том, что Кроули вернётся в Ад и к своим демоническим обязанностям после смерти Азирафеля, была тяжелой.

В зеркале Берт снова подошёл к дивану и наклонился перед Кроули, положив ему руку на плечо и пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Берт что-то говорил – Азирафель видел, как шевелятся его губы – но заклятие гадания не передавало звук, да Кроули, похоже, все равно не слушал. Берт сжал плечо Поднявшегося ангела, но Кроули не отреагировал, лишь слегка качнулся туда-сюда, не видя ничего.

Азирафель взволнованно поджал губы. Берт похлопал Кроули по плечу и снова подошёл к двум другим людям, показывая им, что они должны выйти из дома.

Кроули просто сидел там, уставившись в никуда, и беззвучно плакал, похоже, даже не замечая этого. Азирафель смотрел, завороженно, не в силах отвести глаз.

Берт снова вошёл через некоторое время в сопровождении молодой женщины в куртке парамедика. Она стала осматривать Кроули, и Азирафель, чувствуя себя немного дурно, встал и пошёл в глубину книжного магазина, взяв зеркало с собой.

Азирафель прошёл через новую дверь в коттедж с твёрдым намерением завернуть в кухню и сделать чайник очень крепкого чая. Однако в тот момент, когда его взгляд упал на диван, он в волнении замер на месте.

Разумеется, диван выглядел во всех смыслах обыкновенно, но было крайне неуютно смотреть на него, зная, что на этом же самом месте на настоящей Земле сидит Кроули и думает, что Азирафель покинул его навсегда.

С трудом сглотнув, Азирафель осторожно положил зеркало на подлокотник дивана и направился в кухню. Он взял чайник и начал наполнять его водой из-под крана, но посреди этого дела его рука задрожала так сильно, что ему пришлось опустить чайник назад на столешницу, пока он не расплескал воду повсюду.

Азирафель оперся ладонями о край столешницы и зажмурился, с трудом пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Спустя несколько долгих минут он глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. Его взгляд упал на чайник и автоматически скользнул по изогнутому краю. Он вспомнил, как Кроули годами мягко допекал его насчет того, что он купил самый _ветхий_ , самый _дряхлый_ чайник, какой только сумел найти во всей деревне, вместо того чтобы пользоваться электрическим, как это делал любой другой нормальный чаепотребляющий индивид последние восемьдесят лет.

Кроули нравилось поддразнивать его из-за таких вещей – всегда добродушно, конечно же, – но он перестал это делать со временем, когда Азирафель уже не мог вспомнить, что он вообще когда-то этот чайник купил.

Желание заварить чай покинуло его так же быстро, как и появилось, и Азирафель повернулся и, выйдя из кухни, опустился вместо этого на диван и взял зеркало. За его гладкой поверхностью парамедик ушла, и Кроули уже не глядел в пространство. Вместо этого он спрятал лицо в ладонях и уже неприкрыто рыдал. Берт сидел рядом с ним на том же самом месте, где Азирафель сидел на Небесах и слегка приобнимал бывшего демона одной рукой.

То ли Кроули не хотел утешений Берта, то ли он даже не замечал, что бармен был здесь, потому что он лишь сжался в комочек ещё больше, и его плечи вздрагивали.

Берт, гладивший Кроули по спине, выглядел огорчённо, и Азирафель вдруг почувствовал глубокую благодарность за то, что бармен здесь, и Кроули в этот момент не один.

Люди, которых Азирафель не знал, подошли к двери и тихонько постучали, и Берт вышел и исчез из зеркала. Кроули перестал плакать и снова уставился в пол через свои пальцы. Он был очень бледен.

Берт попытался заставить его выпить воды и даже соблазнить его чаем, но Кроули остался равнодушным, и, в итоге, просто упал боком на диван и уснул, несмотря на то, что была середина дня. Берт укрыл Поднявшегося ангела одеялом, написал что-то на листе бумаги и оставил его на краешке обеденного стола вместе со стаканом воды. Потом бармен сел в кресло Азирафеля, положил ноги на подставку и сам устремил взгляд вдаль.

На Небесах Азирафель всхлипнул и отправился сделать вторую попытку приготовить чай.

~~***~~   


Следующий день был ничуть не лучше.

Азирафель снова сидел на диване, сжимая зеркало в одной руке и очень полную чашку очень крепкого чая – в другой. 

Кроули сидел у стола, сложив руки на его деревянной поверхности и уткнувшись в них лицом. Берт сделал ему ещё одну чашку чая, и она стояла рядом, такая же остывшая и нетронутая, как и первая. Бармен положил руку на плечо Кроули и что-то сказал ему, но Поднявшийся ангел лишь покачал головой и попытался ещё дальше спрятать лицо. Наконец, Берт с трудом сглотнул и ушёл, оставив Кроули одного в коттедже.

– Просто прилетай на Небеса, – Азирафель прошептал зеркалу и Кроули, до которого не мог дотянуться. – Я здесь. Я был человеком, когда умер. Подумай об этом. Это логично. Я здесь. Приди, найди меня, мой дорогой.

Кроули в зеркале медленно поднял голову, и Азирафель, почувствовав трепет иррациональной надежды, крепче вцепился в серебряную рамку. 

– Кроули? Кроули? Ты меня слышишь?

Но Кроули лишь посмотрел в никуда, а потом встал и на слегка дрожащих ногах отошёл от стола. Бывший демон остановился у дивана и, упав на него, свернулся калачиком и прижался щекой к подушке, совершенно изнуренный и несчастный.

Он оставался в таком положении несколько долгих минут и, когда Берт снова пришёл, на зонтике в его руках блестели капли дождя. Одет бармен был в запылившийся чёрный костюм, и его волосы были аккуратно причёсаны. Он попытался заговорить с Кроули, но бывший демон отказывался слушать. Берт опять ушёл, и Азирафель с дрожью осознал, что он, должно быть, пошёл на похороны. _Его_ похороны. 

На диване Кроули сжался в комочек ещё сильнее и зарылся головой в подушки.

Азирафель заметил, что он допил свой чай и рассеянно пошёл налить себе ещё.

Кроули провёл большую часть следующего часа, неподвижно лёжа на диване, но несмотря на отсутствие движения Азирафель не мог заставить себя положить зеркало. Кроули горевал о _нем_ , и отмахнуться от этого или забыть об этом хоть на мгновение казалось совершенно непростительным. В конце концов, это _он_ навлёк на Кроули такое, а стало быть, он не мог позволить себе роскошь отвернуться, когда наступили последствия.

Некоторое время спустя Кроули пошевелился и с трудом встал с дивана. Демон поковылял в направлении двери и долго сражался там с туфлями. Его ужасно трясло, но через несколько минут он выбрался из коттеджа под дождь.

– Что ты делаешь, Кроули? – в тревоге пробормотал Азирафель себе под нос, когда Кроули зашагал вниз по дороге, проходящей у их коттеджа, но не в сторону Мидфартинга.

Через несколько минут он свернул влево и теперь шёл по кромке поля вдоль ряда деревьев, стоявших по левую руку. Дождевая вода струйками стекала с листьев, но Кроули, казалось, не пытался от неё уклоняться, только отбрасывал низко висевшие ветви со своего пути. Он уже не так сильно спотыкался и, видимо, очень точно знал, куда хочет прийти, быстро ступая по неровной земле.

Когда поле закончилось, бывший демон свернул с тропинки и пришёл к маленькому скрытому от глаз пруду с пирсом, выступающим на его поверхности. Азирафель не узнавал этого места вовсе, но Кроули, похоже, был хорошо с ним знаком.

На один жуткий миг Азирафель подумал, что Кроули собирается броситься вниз, но потом бывший демон просто сел на краю пирса и стал глядеть на воду. Он скоро вымок насквозь, дождь лил вокруг него серыми занавесками и скапливался лужицами в складках пиджака, но Кроули будто не замечал этого.

Он просто сидел там, свесив ноги над водой, опустив плечи, и казался таким потерянным и отчаявшимся, каким Азирафель никогда его не видел.

Бывший ангел инстинктивно протянул руку, но его пальцы лишь натолкнулись на стекло зеркала. Губы Азирафеля печально скривились, и вместо этого он потянулся за чаем, напоминая себе, что может только смотреть.

Несколько минут спустя Кроули вздрогнул, а затем его крылья развернулись в физический план у него за спиной, сияя даже в дождливых сумерках, такие же совершенные и ослепительно белые, как у всякого ангела.

Взгляд Азирафеля снова скользнул по местам отсутствующих маховых, и он почувствовал знакомый укол вины. Он опять потянулся за чаем, когда раздался резкий стук в дверь коттеджа.

Бывший ангел вздрогнул, опрокинув чашку и расплескав горячий чай себе на руку. Сдержав ругательство, Азирафель подхватил чашку и рассеянно вытер руку о брючину. Стук послышался вновь, громкий и требовательный, и Азирафель бросил взгляд на дверь коттеджа.

– Или открывай эту дверь, Падший, – донёсся строгий голос снаружи. – Или она будет выломана.

Азирафель почувствовал, как у него упало сердце, и одновременно крепче сжал зеркало. Небеса его обнаружили. Ангелы, которых он убил, спасая Кроули, пронеслись у него перед глазами.

Азирафель заставил себя подняться, борясь с внезапным порывом сбежать. Возможно, он смог бы спрятаться среди дорог и зданий своего воображаемого Лондона, снаружи книжного магазина, но он знал, что было лишь делом времени.

Он опустил взгляд на зеркало в своих руках, впитывая образ самого дорогого друга, вероятно, в последний раз. Затем он сунул зеркало под одну из диванных подушек и поспешил к двери. 

– Азира...

Азирафель открыл дверь и быстро отступил на шаг назад на случай, если посетитель собирался его поразить. Затем он машинально отступил ещё на шаг, потому что увидел, кто это был.

Женщина с бронзовой кожей, кудрявыми чёрными волосами и глазами точно кремень шагнула вперёд. На ней была стандартная униформа, которую предпочитали на Небесах, но она была украшена золотом и серебром. Когда она подошла ближе, две пары белых мерцающих крыльев раскрылись у неё за спиной. 

Азирафель попятился дальше, порядком испуганный. 

– Азраил, – выдохнул он, а потом торопливо добавил. – Ваша светлость.

Архангел Азраил остановилась, едва переступив порог, и оглядела маленький коттедж ровным взглядом, очень похожая на принца, который вошёл в дом нищего.

Ощущение того, что его судили и признали виновным, окатило Азирафеля с головы до ног, сменившись короткой вспышкой смущения или, возможно, стыда. Затем и ее тоже вытеснил иррациональный порыв гордости и желания уберечь: он не позволит архангелу обесценивать это место, которое он любил и которое принадлежало только ему и Кроули. Он неосознанно переместился, встав перед рядом дневников.

– Азирафель, – сказала Азраил после долгой паузы, обратив свой ясный взгляд на бывшего Начало.

Впечатление, что его холодно изучают под микроскопом, было очень сильным, но Азирафель держался уверенно и как мог выпрямил спину. Если его должны казнить за его преступления, он с таким же успехом мог уйти с гордо поднятой головой. Он сделал все это ради Кроули, в конце концов, и он этого не стыдился.

– Я пришла к тебе лично из уважения к твоему прошлому статусу, – сказала Азраил, по-прежнему таким ровным голосом, что на нем можно было построить город. – Архангелы пришли к соглашению о том, что должно быть сделано относительно тебя.

Азирафель сглотнул, не питая никаких иллюзий насчёт того, что это могло быть за соглашение. 

Азраил сложила руки за спиной и прошла на несколько шагов в глубину коттеджа, к обеденному столу. Она остановилась около него и опустила глаза, изучая рассыпанные письма с видимым интересом. Взгляд Азирафеля нервно скользнул к пустой картонной коробке неподалеку, из которой он достал зеркало в серебряной рамке.

– Азирафель, – сказала Азраил, поднимая один из конвертов и вертя его в руках. – Знаешь ли ты, кто решает, какие души отправляются на Небеса, а какие – к Люциферу?

Азирафель снова сглотнул, не зная, сможет ли ответить неправильно.

– Наш Отец? – рискнул он.

– Верно, – ответила Азраил, постукивая уголком конверта по поверхности стола. – Не я, Архангел, ответственный за проживание душ на Небесах. Не Архангелы в целом, поставленные управлять Творением, пока наш Отец отсутствует, – Азраил аккуратно положила конверт обратно на стол, где взяла его. – Даже не Метатрон или другие Серафимы, со всей их властью и авторитетом, – Азраил помедлила и слегка развернулась, сапоги скользнули по полу коттеджа, слабо скрипнув. – Нет, это делает наш Отец, который все ещё руководит размещением человеческих душ.

Азирафель не знал точно, куда клонит Архангел, но начинал надеяться, что, если бы она пришла только затем, чтобы уничтожить его, то не стала бы сначала утруждать себя беседой.

Азраил прошла мимо стола, заложив руки за спину, и шагнула вдоль задней стены коттеджа, остановившись, чтобы заглянуть за дверь в книжный магазин Сохо с явным интересом.

Архангел снова посмотрела на него.

– Уверена, тебе известно о длительном отсутствии нашего Отца.

Азирафель молча кивнул.

– Он не... все свои желания по некоторым вопросам выразил ясно для Архангелов, – медленно проговорила Азраил тоном человека, который пытается представить неприятную ситуацию в как можно более выгодном свете. – Но есть способы, которыми Он все ещё сообщает Свою божественную волю.

Азраил поджала губы и прошла через дверь в лондонский магазин, остановившись на миг, чтобы осмотреть антикварные часы, висевшие на стене у входа. Азирафель внимательно следил за ее движениями, ощущая внезапное желание, чтобы она держалась как можно дальше от их с Кроули вещей.

– Один из таких способов – это лишение ангелов Его милости, – спокойно сказала Азраил, все ещё изучая часы. – А другой – определение того, какие души будут наслаждаться раем вечно, а какие будут изгнаны в Бездну.

Азирафель неуютно поёжился.

Азраил обратила своё внимание на один из книжных шкафов и произнесла свои следующие слова ряду аккуратно расставленных книг. 

– Я полагаю, ты можешь оценить, что это ставит Архангелов в слегка... необычное положение, – она повернулась и на этот раз осталась лицом к Азирафелю. – Наш Отец посчитал должным изгнать тебя, лишив Своего света за твои преступления, – сказала она как ни в чем не бывало. – Но Он не посчитал уместным отправить тебя в тень Люцифера, чтобы ты ходил там одним из его Падших ангелов.

Азирафель не знал, что следует отвечать на такое, поэтому просто неуверенно кивнул.

– Но что самое удивительное, – продолжала Азраил. – Он наградил тебя по завершении смертной жизни местом в раю.

Азирафель понял, что его губы скривились от чувства вины.

– Я об этом не просил, – сказал он. – Если ты на это намекаешь.

Архангел подняла руку.

– Не тебе и не мне подвергать сомнению непостижимую волю нашего Отца. Должно быть, Он решил, что ты отбыл своё наказание в качестве смертного сполна, а потому наградил тебя, как посчитал должным. Архангелы, включая меня саму, последуют в этом его указаниям.

Азирафель едва мог поверить своим ушам. Азраил... отпускала его безнаказанным?

Азраил, казалось, заметила, что у него голова закружилась от изумления, потому что слегка улыбнулась ему, впервые показав свои истинные чувства. 

– Это не означает, что Архангелы тобой довольны. Напротив. Я должна подчеркнуть, что ты останешься здесь и не будешь устраивать беспорядков. Наказание за непослушание может быть... суровым.

Азирафель кивнул, чувствуя, что снова начинает дышать. Азраил собиралась отпустить его. Или, точнее, Азраил собиралась позволить ему остаться здесь, взаперти...

Кое-что ещё пришло Азирафелю в голову, и он закусил губу, быстро взвешивая свои варианты.

– Демон... – сказал он осторожно. – Он... Поднялся.

Азраил кивнула:

– Да.

Азирафель ощутил быструю волну облегчения: он верно угадал, что возвращение Падшего ангела к милости Божией будет быстро замечено Архангелами. Значит, он не выдал ничего лишнего. 

– Что... с ним будет? – осторожно спросил Азирафель.

Архангел оглядела его с прохладцей.

– Это будет зависеть от него. Наш Отец снова дал знать о Своих желаниях, но некоторые действия, которых мы никогда не терпели, останутся таковыми.

Азирафель торопливо кивнул в знак согласия: белые крылья или нет, а он и не ожидал, что архангелы будут рады ангелу, который ведёт себя как демон.

Азирафель колебался, потому что ещё одна мысль пришла ему в голову.

– Примут ли его на Небесах? Как ангела?

Азраил посмотрела на него долгим взглядом, одно из ее крыльев дрогнуло.

– Это остается на рассмотрении.

Азирафель кивнул и попытался вложить как можно больше благодарности в этот жест.

– Спасибо, – добавил он.

Азраил кивнула в ответ и направилась через коттедж к двери. Азирафель собрался с духом и шагнул вперед с последним вопросом, не дававшим ему покоя.

– Еще кое-что, – быстро сказал он, и Азраил, остановившись, обернулась. Азирафель сразу вспомнил, что один неверный шаг мог повлечь за собой катастрофу, но он все равно был готов рискнуть. – Я подумал, – торопливо сказал он. – Что, учитывая ныне ангельскую сущность… э-э… в-прошлом-Падшего демона, может быть, мне позволили бы… э-э… возможно, послать ему весточку?

Азирафель приготовился к неприятному ответу, но Азраил лишь сказала:

– Это невозможно.

Азирафель выдохнул и, быстро кивнув, отступил назад.

– Хорошо.

Азраил нахмурилась, глядя на него.

– Хочется верить, что ты запомнил то, что я тебе сказала. Не пересекай черту, или нам придется переместить тебя в какое-нибудь… гораздо менее приятное место. Ты понял?

Азирафель поспешно кивнул.

– Да-да, конечно, – только века, за которые он отвык от этого, помешали ему добавить «ваша светлость» в конце ответа.

Азраил снова кивнула, на этот раз резко, а затем повернулась и вышла из коттеджа.

Азирафель подождал некоторое время, а затем подобрался к двери и стал наблюдать, как она расправила свои крылья и взлетела в небо. Она была не очень высоко, когда просто исчезла бесследно, как будто ее никогда и не было. 

Все еще не отпуская дверь, Азирафель выдохнул, только сейчас заметив, что задержал дыхание. Он был в безопасности. Пока что.


	3. На полпути

Как только Кроули ступил в эту церковь, Азирафель понял, что добром это не кончится.

Поднявшийся ангел провёл большую часть утра, уставившись в потолок своей спальни, где он заснул, свернувшись калачиком, полностью одетый, поверх покрывала. Когда он, наконец, резко поднялся, то лишь затем, чтобы спуститься вниз и направиться в деревню, не позаботившись о том, чтобы позавтракать или хотя бы расправить помятый пиджак.

Похоже, на улице было настоящее пекло, если по побуревшим листьям и мареву жары можно было о чём-то судить. Кроули наверняка было невыносимо жарко в его чёрном костюме, но он даже не снял пиджака. Вместо этого демон шёл прямо к месту назначения и ни разу не оступился. 

Когда Азирафель понял, что местом назначения было не что иное, как деревенское кладбище, ему пришлось встать и несколько раз пройтись туда-сюда по коттеджу, чтобы выпустить внезапный излишек нервной энергии. Он снова взял зеркало и в тревоге опустил взгляд на Кроули, который шел по траве среди надгробий, направляясь к новым могилам.

Он собирался навестить Азирафеля.

В течение долгой минуты Азирафель в волнении стоял посреди коттеджа, держа в одной руке зеркало, а другой потирая щеку. Кроули собирался навестить его.

_«Я должен встретиться с ним там»._

Мысль была нелепой, Азирафель знал это, но она не давала ему покоя. Он должен встретиться с Кроули там. Он должен встретиться с ним на полпути. Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать.

Приняв решение, Азирафель быстро пошёл к двери коттеджа, взяв зеркало с собой.

Его встретил яркий солнечный свет и благоуханный воздух идеального летнего дня. Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох и вышел из коттеджа, захлопнув за собой дверь. Его взгляд автоматически упал на клумбы по обеим сторонам двери, заселённые множеством пестрых тюльпанов.

Потом взгляд ангела переместился на определённый клочок травы неподалёку. В нем не было ничего, что как-то отличало бы его от остальной лужайки, но Азирафель не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд. Он помнил ощущение, с которым листья лилий касались его щеки, когда он с тяжестью в груди глядел неотрывно в кристально ясное небо. Но в то же время возник и образ Кроули, который обнимал его. В этом ускользающем воспоминании Азирафель смотрел на них обоих с какой-то удобной точки зрения вне своего тела, глядя на Кроули, прячущего лицо в изгибе шеи Азирафеля и прижимающего его как можно ближе к себе. Азирафель моргнул, смотря на лужайку, и вторичное воспоминание медленно растаяло, исчезнув из его мыслей.

Мгновение спустя Азирафель оправился и пошёл дальше по дороге, поглядывая на ходу в зеркало.

Кроули добрался до его могилы. Он стоял в метре или около того, глядя на незатейливое надгробие и прямоугольный клочок свежевскопанной земли.

Азирафель замедлил шаги, дойдя лишь до конца их подъездной дороги. Некоторое время он просто в ужасе смотрел в зеркало, впившись взглядом в этот прямоугольник. Это был _он_ , похороненный под шестью футами земли. Кроули стоял рядом с непроницаемым лицом.

Азирафель сглотнул. Он должен был встретиться с Кроули на полпути.

Бывший ангел заставил себя зашагать вдоль Сомерсет-Лейн, направляясь в сторону самой деревни, за которой находились маленькая приходская церковь и кладбище.

Азирафель перешёл на бег, достаточно быстрый, чтобы покрыть большое расстояние в короткий срок, но не настолько, чтобы устать раньше, чем доберётся до места. 

По пути он поймал себя на том, что переводит взгляд с зеркала в руке на окружающую его местность и обратно. В зеркале Кроули не шевелился и, казалось, не планировал этого делать ещё долгое время, он просто неподвижно стоял у могилы. Мидфартинг же, напротив, представлял новые картины каждый раз, когда Азирафель поднимал голову.

В целом, деревня выглядела именно так, как он ее запомнил. Дома были все такими же опрятными и благопристойными, а магазины и офисы выстроились вдоль главной улицы, как и всегда. Азирафель заметил, что, помимо своей воли, замедлил шаг, проходя по Мидфартингу своих воспоминаний. Небеса действительно знали своё дело.

Приятное тепло солнца на его плечах, по крайней мере, казалось настоящим, и легкий ветерок, проносившийся мимо каждые метров десять, тоже. Пока он шёл, его глаза скользили вдоль знакомых машин и живых изгородей, и он встретил даже нескольких деревенских жителей, которых знал в лицо, но не по имени. И когда он проходил мимо перекрестка с узкой короткой дорожкой, которая привела бы его к банку Уолтера Джеймисона, где Кроули проработал больше десяти лет, Азирафель задумался отрешенно, не заглянуть ли ему в кафе поговорить с Харпером. Или с Бертом в пабе, раз уж на то пошло.

Азирафель попытался сразу прогнать эту мысль: ему нельзя было позволять себе забывать, что _на самом деле_ это не Мидфартинг, несмотря на то, каким осязаемым он был на вид и на ощупь. 

Ему резко вспомнилось, каким реальным показался ему Кроули в книжном магазине.

Азирафель снова перевел взгляд на зеркало в своих руках и ускорил шаг. Кроули, стоявший на кладбище, был реален, Азирафель заставил себя об этом вспомнить. Единственное, что было _реально_ в этой воображаемой деревне – это то, что он видел в зеркале. Больше ничего _не имело значения_.

Азирафель продолжал твердить себе это, идя вдоль деревни, и, наконец, оказался на пологом холме, и стал взбираться по нему к приходской церкви. Гравий хрустел под подошвами его туфель, и где-то пела птица. В зеркале Кроули так и не пошевелился.

Кладбище, раскинувшееся перед ним, выглядело так же как то, что было в зеркале, и Азирафель пошёл по стопам Кроули обходя одно надгробие за другим. Он увидел только две могилы, на которых лежали букеты цветов.

Потом Азирафель сверил пейзаж на заднем плане в зеркале с тем, что он видел перед собой, и, посмотрев мимо рамки, увидел... аккуратную тёмную полоску земли. Шаги Азирафеля стали неуверенными, но он продолжал двигаться вперёд. Он позволил себе опустить зеркало, когда остановился у края полоски, прямо рядом с тем местом, где Кроули стоял на Земле. Поверхность надгробия здесь была гладкой и незапятнанной, но отсутствие дат и имени Азирафеля было единственным отличием.

Долгое время Азирафель просто стоял там и удивленно смотрел вниз на могильный камень. К его воображаемому Мидфартингу даже прилагалась его собственная могила. Где-то здесь крылась ирония, Азирафель был в этом уверен, но он не мог ее найти. Вместо этого он снова перевёл взгляд на Кроули в зеркале. Тот выглядел так, будто был готов заплакать, но в остальном оставался неподвижен.

– Я здесь, мой дорогой, – сказал Азирафель, и произнесённые слова показались совершенно не к месту. – Я прямо тут, рядом с тобой. Я... Я встретил тебя на полпути.

Кроули не ответил, и по здравом размышлении Азирафель понял, что его слова все равно были бессмысленны. Он не встретился с Кроули на полпути, так же как и Кроули не встретился с ним: они были так же далеки друг от друга, как и вчера. Азирафель все ещё был заперт на Небесах, а Кроули все ещё был привязан к Земле, пусть даже узами, которые создал сам. 

Азирафель подавил ком в горле. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь ещё, поговорить с Кроули и притвориться, что его друг его слышит, но он сомневался, что сможет сказать что-то, от чего ему не станет только хуже потом.

Так что вместо этого он просто стоял там, около своей собственной воображаемой могилы с гладким надгробным камнем, и оставался рядом с Кроули, пока тот горевал.

Кроули не отходил от края могилы часами, ни разу не пошевелился, чтобы размяться, пройтись вокруг или даже подойти ближе к надгробию. Он лишь стоял на одном месте, с искаженным от горя лицом, и смотрел вниз на могилу Азирафеля. 

Спустя некоторое время Азирафель со стыдом осознал, что он порядком проголодался. Он сердито отмахнулся от этого чувства: он не имел права есть, не имел права наслаждаться удовольствиями жизни, да и вообще оставлять Кроули.

Он не поступит так с ним. Только не снова.

Зеркало в его руках становилось тяжелым, но Азирафель отказывался опустить его или положить на что-нибудь даже на время.

Было уже далеко за полдень, когда Кроули, наконец, тяжело вздохнул – чуть глубже обычного. Азирафель сначала не заметил, но, когда Кроули тронулся с места, быстро удаляясь от могилы, он заторопился следом.

Было немного странно смотреть, как Кроули прокладывал путь между могил в сторону церкви, в то время как Азирафель шёл с ним в ногу по своему воображаемому кладбищу, стараясь не оступиться. Но в итоге, он добрался до места.

За восемнадцать лет жизни в Мидфартинге Азирафель ни разу не ступил на порог маленькой приходской церкви.

Само по себе это было не так уж и странно – в свете его тогда ещё недавнего Падения у Азирафеля было мало желания искать мудрости своего Отца. Странно было то, что Кроули, который – насколько Азирафель знал – тоже никогда там не бывал, в данный момент открывал дверь и входил в церковь, как к себе домой.

Азирафель помедлил у двери церкви на своих небесах, глядя вниз в зеркало на то, как Кроули входит внутрь. Внутри церковь была относительно просто украшена, как и положено всем протестантским церквям, хотя в апсиде за алтарем помещалась серия чудесных витражных окон.

Кроули прошёл по центральному проходу и после коротких раздумий сел на одну из скамеек в передних рядах.

Азирафель оторвался от зеркала ровно настолько, чтобы подергать за ручку двери церкви перед собой. Она была не заперта, и Азирафель проскользнул внутрь, надеясь, что его воображаемого отца Гилберта нет внутри, и он не доставит хлопот. Он не знал, что будет делать, если надоедливый священник объявится и попросит его уйти: Азирафель был намерен следовать за Кроули, куда бы тот ни пошёл.

Свет, окрашенный в пастельные цвета, струился из верхних окон, наполняя пространство ощущением умиротворенности и божественного присутствия. Или, по крайней мере, иллюзией божественного присутствия.

Азирафель медленно побрел по проходу и опустился на деревянную скамью прямо позади того места, где сидел Кроули. В зеркале Поднявшийся ангел разглядывал витражи. Азирафель провёл пальцем по краешку рамки.

Некоторое время спустя Кроули опустил голову и, к величайшему изумлению Азирафеля, сложил руки. Неужели Кроули собирался _молиться_? После того как он шесть тысяч лет пробыл демоном, изгнанным и лишенным божьей милости и света, Кроули пришёл в церковь и начал _молиться_? Изменило ли Кроули то, что он Поднялся, или просто до такого довела его смерть Азирафеля?

Азирафель сглотнул и поднял глаза от зеркала, давая Кроули немного уединения. Он посмотрел на ближнюю сторону нефа, разглядывая пылинки, кружащиеся в воздухе, окрашенном в потрясающие оттенки витражным стеклом. Это было поистине прекрасно.

И, возможно, это _было_ божественно, в том смысле, в котором та же самая церковь на Земле божественной не была. Эта церковь сама _находилась_ на Небесах, и Азирафель, по крайней мере, знал, что Отец, в итоге, не совсем предал их.

Азраил была права, в конце концов: у одного Бога была власть решать, куда отправится бессмертная душа Азирафеля, и Он выбрал рай, а не ад или небытие. Азирафель, что невероятно, все ещё был вполне невредим, и в каком-то смысле Кроули – тоже, хотя Поднявшийся ангел этого пока и не знал. Может, это чего-то да стоило.

В зеркале показалось смутное движение, и Азирафель, опустив глаза, увидел, что Кроули встал и его глаза сверкают. Бывший демон вышел в центральный проход, и его губы шевелились.

Кроули яростно кричал что-то, гнев и горе были ясно видны на его лице, но Азирафель никогда не умел читать по губам, а зеркало, как всегда, молчало. Кроули, однако же, обращался к алтарю, и сердце в груди Азирафеля сжалось, когда он понял, на кого Кроули, должно быть, кричал. На кого он только и мог кричать.

По зеркалу прошла лёгкая рябь, и внезапно прекрасные белые крылья Кроули развернулись у него за спиной. Теперь Кроули кричал что-то другое, сжимая опущенные вдоль тела руки в кулаки. Его глаза покраснели.

Лицо Кроули исказилось: оскалившись, он приблизился на несколько шагов к алтарю, яростно жестикулируя в его сторону. Его перья трепетали. Он был в бешенстве, и даже несмотря на то, что Азирафеля отделял от него слой стекла, само расстояние, план и все стражи и защитники Небес, он ощущал гнев Кроули так явственно, как если бы стоял рядом с ним.

Кроули сделал вдох и слегка обернулся, прежде чем разразился новой тирадой. Азирафель попытался сосредоточиться на его губах, надеясь ухватить одну-две фразы, но Кроули говорил слишком быстро.

Читать жесты демона было проще: какое-то обозначение ширины, кто-то, кого не было здесь, Бог, мы. 

Кроули сделал еще один глубокий вдох и ткнул пальцем в сторону стены церкви. Его глаза покраснели еще сильнее, плечи тряслись, и Азирафель резко осознал, что Кроули говорит о нем, показывая на его могилу. Рот Кроули выдал еще одну реплику, но она показалась неуверенной. Он постоянно прерывался, тяжело дышал и, наконец, сделал полшага вперёд и решительно указал на самого себя обеими руками: _«меня»_. И в этот раз Азирафель уловил последнюю фразу, слетевшую с губ Кроули: _«Чего ты хочешь от меня?»_

Азирафель инстинктивно попытался протянуть руку через зеркало, но его пальцы вновь коснулись лишь стекла.

– Мой _дорогой_ , – сказал он со слабым укором, и голос прозвучал очень громко в пустой церкви.

Кроули вздрогнул, по-видимому, подавив всхлип, и на мгновение Азирафель подумал, что его гнев иссяк – он надеялся, что иссяк.

Его восхитительные белые крылья слегка расслабились, и из-за этого кончик правого крыла задел одну из скамеек. В мгновение ока Кроули развернулся, схватил ведущий край своего крыла и потянул его на себя.

Рот Азирафеля приоткрылся от изумления, а потом он почувствовал, как его сердце перестало биться, когда Кроули с силой дернул раз, другой – и вырвал три прекрасных белых пера с корнем.

Азирафель вскрикнул, и Кроули тоже закричал – рот Поднявшегося ангела приоткрылся, и по щекам потекли слёзы. Его крыло дрожало, капли ярко-алой крови покатились по оставшимся перьям, но Кроули лишь сжал в кулаке те три, что он вырвал, и бросил их на пол церкви перед собой.

– Кроули! – проговорил Азирафель со смесью шока и ужаса, когда Кроули яростно посмотрел на алтарь, дрожа от гнева.

Поднявшийся ангел произнёс что-то, решительно указав на перья, а затем махнув рукой в сторону.

А потом Кроули снова потянулся к своему крылу и обхватил рукой другую пару перьев.

– Нет, – быстро и громко воскликнул Азирафель, как будто его слова могли как-то повлиять на ужас, разворачивающийся перед ним. – Нет-нет, Кроули, _не смей_...

Кроули вырвал перья.

Азирафель с удвоенной силой вцепился а рамку зеркала. В его воображении разворачивалась сцена – сцена, в которой Кроули безжалостно вырывал все до единого прекрасные перья в каком-то протесте против Бога, пока его крылья не остались голыми, изуродованными и окровавленными, и все это время Азирафель мог лишь смотреть, бесполезный и отрезанный от него.

«Но я же здесь, – подумал Азирафель горестно. – Я на Небесах, Кроули; Он не оставил тебя, не оставил нас – не совсем. И тебе понадобятся эти крылья, понадобятся, чтобы улететь на Небеса, о, Кроули, перестань, пожалуйста...»

Было видно, что Кроули сильно трясло, его правое крыло было испачкано кровью, и он, дрожа, переменил позу и потянулся за другим крылом. Его пальцы обхватили одно из оставшихся маховых, и на этот раз картины, представшие перед мысленным взором Азирафеля, показали ему заброшенный арсенал на Небесах, когда Самкиэль отошёл в сторону, и Азирафель, наконец, увидел Кроули. Прекрасные, угольно-чёрные крылья демона были распластаны во всю ширину и зверски прибиты к стене позади него, а каждое второе маховое было вырвано. Обломанные корни толстых перьев все ещё местами виднелись на костях, и, когда Азирафель дотронулся до крыла Кроули, по телу демона прошла жестокая дрожь, его крыло слабо согнулось и свежая кровь, пузырясь, хлынула вниз по темным пятнам и запекшимся областям...

В зеркале Кроули упал на колени, пальцы вместо махового слабо обхватили одно из кроющих. Его очень сильно трясло, слезы струйками текли по щекам, когда он потянул за перо.

Щеки Азирафеля тоже были мокрыми, и он не заметил, когда это случилось, лишь железной хваткой сжимал зеркало.

Кроули зажмурился и выдернул перо под немыслимым углом. Азирафель буквально _наблюдал_ , как судорога прошла по телу Поднявшегося ангела, когда он бросил перо на пол к остальным и потянулся за новым.

– Пожалуйста, Кроули, перестань, – хрипло прошептал Азирафель зеркалу. – Ты ранишь себя, просто... _пожалуйста_... – его голос замер в горле.

Пальцы Кроули схватили новую жертву, и Азирафель больше не мог смотреть. Он отвернулся, нечаянно взглянув на то же самое место в своей воображаемой церкви, где Кроули по собственной воле повторял то, что сделали с ним однажды на Небесах.

Азирафель сморгнул слезы и снова посмотрел в зеркало. Кроули ещё не выдернул перо и вместо этого со скорбью на лице нервно проводил пальцем по всей его сияющей длине. Наконец, Кроули убрал руку от крыла и, потянувшись к горсти разбросанных перьев перед собой, схватил верхнее.

Кроули закрыл глаза и сказал что-то. Теперь он казался притихшим, всё желание бороться покинуло его, и Азирафель видел, как прерывисто он дышит после каждой пары фраз. Азирафель разобрал несколько слов: _«Пожалуйста… мне они не нужны»_.

Кроули опустил голову и долгое время просто сидел неподвижно и дрожал, и кровь струилась по его истерзанным крыльям. Пальцы Азирафеля невесомо коснулись изображения Кроули в зеркале, и сердце у него в груди сжалось. Он вспомнил слова Азраил: _«Не тебе и не мне подвергать сомнению непостижимую волю нашего Отца»_ , – и задумался, не было ли более уместно сказать их Кроули.

В зеркале Кроули сделал глубокий вдох и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Его крылья слегка расправились, и Азирафель испытал облегчение, когда Кроули убрал магией кровь со своих перьев и спрятал их. 

Кроули сказал что-то ещё алтарю, довольно резко, а потом развернулся и пошёл по проходу. Он толкнул дверь и вышел на свет.

Азирафель на мгновение опустил зеркало и, поглядев вверх на витражные окна своей воображаемой церкви, глубоко вздохнул. Разноцветный свет все ещё наполнял пространство той божественной аурой, и мирная атмосфера резко контрастировала с событиями, которые только что здесь произошли. Это казалось безнадежным, но Азирафель произнёс свою собственную короткую молитву, просто на всякий случай.

– Пожалуйста... присмотри за ним. Если ты заботишься обо мне настолько, что послал меня сюда и Поднял его... пожалуйста. Ему... ему нужен...

_«Ему нужен я»_ , – беззвучно закончил Азирафель. Он сглотнул и опустил глаза на зеркало на коленях. Кроули снова стоял у его могилы, с горстью белых перьев в ослабевшей руке, и было очень похоже, что ему хотелось лечь в землю вместе с Азирафелем.

Азирафель ещё раз сглотнул и опять посмотрел наверх, на алтарь и сияющие витражные окна. Он собрал каждую крупицу веры, которая у него ещё оставалась, каждую частичку уверенности в божественном, которой когда-то обладал, будучи лишенным сомнений ангелом на заре мира.

– Ему нужен кто-нибудь. Кто... кто заботился бы о нем. Если Ты вообще ещё остался Богом любви, которым когда-то был...

_«Пошли его ко мне_ , – хотелось сказать Азирафелю. – _Дай ему знать, что я здесь»_.

Вместо этого он сказал:

– Сделай так... чтобы он не был один. Не дай ему... рвать себя на части из-за меня.

Азирафель уронил взгляд от витража к скамейке перед собой, где так недавно и так далеко сидел Кроули и тоже молился.

– Просто... позаботься о нем, – закончил Азирафель. – Это все, о чем я прошу.

Азирафель вспомнил о своих мокрых щеках и вытер их тыльной стороной ладони. Шмыгнув носом, он поднялся и пошёл вдоль нефа назад к двери.

Оказавшись снаружи, в расслабляющем тепле воображаемого дня, Азирафель остановился и снова опустил взгляд на зеркало. К его удивлению, оно больше не показывало Кроули. Вместо этого в нем отражался не кто иной, как _отец Гилберт_. 

Священник стоял у двери церкви, меньше чем в метре от того места, где Азирафель сейчас удивленно смотрел в зеркало.

Отец Гилберт протянул руку и похлопал каменную стену церкви, чуть ли не с нежностью. Он сказал что-то ее видавшей виды поверхности. Его слова были так же не слышны, как прежде – слова Кроули. Потом священник повернул голову, и… это было невероятно, но показалось, что он смотрит через зеркало прямо на Азирафеля.

Священник постучал пальцами по каменной стене, и одарил Азирафеля – или, точнее, пространство на Земле, где сейчас был Азирафель – слабой доброй улыбкой.

А потом он _подмигнул_.

Азирафель уставился на него потрясённо, но в этот миг картинка в зеркале пошла рябью и, прояснившись, показала Кроули, который уже шёл вниз по дороге, поспешно покидая кладбище и прижимая тыльную сторону одной ладони ко рту.

Азирафель не знал, что это сейчас произошло с отцом Гилбертом, но, возможно, это были какие-то странные помехи в заклинании зеркала. Кто-то другой, должно быть, стоял на Земле около церкви, где Азирафель стоял на Небесах, и с ним-то отец Гилберт и говорил. Да, наверняка дело было в этом.

Бывший ангел снова посмотрел вниз в зеркало, чувствуя, как его интерес к этому вопросу иссякает. Кроули проходил через очень короткий участок дороги с горсткой офисов Мидфартинга вдоль неё и, хотя люди останавливались и пытались заговорить с ним, он лишь ускорял шаг, опустив голову,

Азирафель снова поднял голову и холодно оглядел кладбище. А потом тоже медленно пошёл вниз по склону.

~~***~~

Азирафелю нужно было выпить.

Вот, что он решил, когда направился к пабу, отклонившись от дороги, по которой шёл в зеркале Кроули. Его более не заботило, что паб или даже напитки в нем были воображаемыми: его устроил бы любой алкоголь, который можно достать.

Паб был ободряюще знакомым, тяжелая дверь оказалась твёрдой на ощупь, когда он толкнул ее при входе. Была ещё середина дня: слишком поздно для толпы обедающих и слишком рано для тех, кто возвращался с работы. Это место отличалось всё тем же противоречивым сочетанием пыли старины и до блеска отполированного тёмного дерева, что и тогда, когда Азирафель впервые ступил через порог восемнадцать лет назад.

Несмотря на время, несколько человек сидели за столиками и за стойкой, большинство из них, похоже, были семьёй отдыхающих. По телевизору в углу шёл футбол в беззвучном режиме, но это, должно быть, был матч сборных, потому что никто не обращал на него внимания.

Азирафель прошёл мимо них к барной стойке и с облегчением увидел Берта, который разбирал столовые приборы около одного из ее краев.

Бармен поднял голову, когда Азирафель подошёл ближе, и широко ему улыбнулся.

– Зирафель! Чего тебе плеснуть?

– Чего-нибудь крепкого, – коротко ответил Азирафель, скользнув на один из табуретов.

Лицо Берта стало взволнованным, когда он получше рассмотрел Падшего ангела.

– Скажи, ты в порядке? Ты как будто немножко...

– Я в норме, – перебил Азирафель, но потом спохватился, тяжело вздохнув. – Прости.

Он потёр переносицу.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Берт.

Азирафель искоса глянул на зеркало у себя на коленях, а потом опустил его на полированную поверхность, стеклом вниз. Он положил локти на стойку рядом с ним и провёл обеими ладонями по закрытым глазам, запустив пальцы в волосы.

– Да. Просто... Мне нужно выпить.

Это, видимо, хотя бы подтолкнуло Берта: он отошёл вглубь бара и, немного поразмыслив, выбрал одну из стеклянных бутылок, выстроившихся вдоль стены позади него.

Азирафель продолжал тереть глаза, пока перед ними не замелькали калейдоскопом серые завитки, и тогда уронил руки на стойку. Он все ещё видел, как Кроули вырывает перья, все ещё видел, как его друг падает на пол с искалеченными крыльями и отчаянно, безнадёжно умоляет их давно отсутствующего отца.

Берт вернулся, поставил перед ним стакан и наполнил его янтарной жидкостью из бутылки.

– Я могу что-нибудь сделать? – спросил бармен, пытаясь заглянуть Азирафелю в глаза.

Азирафель позволил ему это, и Берт казался совершенно серьёзным, на его лице было выражение полной искренности. Он понимал, что бармен просто хотел помочь. Берт всегда хотел помочь.

Бывший ангел натянуто и вымученно улыбнулся ему и откинулся на стуле.

– Боюсь, что нет. Может быть, когда-то ты и мог… но, боюсь, ты не то чтобы настоящий.

Азирафель поднял стакан и попробовал его содержимое – односолодовый скотч, и очень хороший, к тому же.

Берта, казалось, ничуть не потревожили слова Азирафеля. Он уперся ладонями в край стойки.

– Это не значит, что я не могу помочь, – заметил он. Он некоторое время поразмыслил. – Может быть, я и не могу помочь _ему_ , но я точно могу помочь тебе.

Было совершенно ясно, о ком говорил Берт. Он был лишь проекцией подсознания Азирафеля, в конце концов.

Уголок губ Азирафеля приподнялся, и он сделал большой глоток виски – алкоголь заструился вниз по горлу тепло и остро. Он, безусловно, был _похож_ на настоящий виски, но в каком-то неопределимом измерении он как будто недотягивал – недостаточно полный вкус что ли. Когда Азирафель опустил стакан, Берт так и не пошевелился и все еще смотрел на него искренне, с готовностью помочь.

Азирафель отрешенно задумался: поддерживал ли его Берт, потому что Азирафелю в нем это нравилось, или же потому что Небеса встроили в систему меры безопасности, чтобы души умерших оставались счастливыми?

– Итак, теперь ты можешь его видеть, но чем тебе это поможет? – мягко спросил Берт, кивнув на зеркало, лежавшее стеклом вниз на стойке. Азирафель поборол желание незаметно прикрыть его локтем.

– Ты здесь, – продолжал Берт. – А он там. Это печально, но боюсь, так уж обстоят дела.

– Так обстоят дела _сейчас_ , – поправил Азирафель. Он уронил взгляд на скотч и равнодушно слегка покрутил его в стакане. – Он поймет, что случилось, где я нахожусь.

Берт поднял брови, но ничего не сказал.

– Он догадается об этом и прилетит на Небеса, – продолжал Азирафель, хотя его голос мог бы звучать более убежденно. – Ему может понадобиться какое-то время, но он догадается. Так всегда бывает. Он умнее, чем кажется.

Азирафель запоздало осознал бессмысленность последнего предложения, но поразмыслил, что оно, возможно, все равно было верным – у него была плохая привычка недооценивать демона. 

– Возможно, – допустил Берт. – Но сколько времени потребуется? Дни? Недели? Годы?

У Азирафеля встал в горле ком при мысли о возможности последнего варианта, и он откинулся на стуле, пряча свою печаль за очередным глотком скотча.

– Кроули теперь ангел, – заявил он таким уверенным голосом, каким только смог. – Он не сделал бы его ангелом, если бы у Него не было планов отправить его на Небеса.

Азирафель крепче сжал стакан и снова опустил глаза.

– Возможно… возможно, ему даже потребуется развоплотиться сначала, а потом, когда он окажется здесь, картинка для него сложится. Может быть, понадобится какое-то время, но… он придет. Я знаю, что он придет, – Азирафель сглотнул. – Он должен.

В уголках глаз Азирафеля защипало, но он шмыгнул носом и сказал себе, что это все скотч.

Лицо Берта смягчилось.

– Вообще-то, не должен, – сказал он с добротой. – Пусть сейчас он скорбит по тебе, но как долго это будет продолжаться? Он забудет тебя рано или поздно, и потом, с чего бы ему хотеть проводить время на Небесах? Разве ты не помнишь, что они сделали с ним здесь? Он не захочет оставаться и близко к Небесам дольше, чем будет необходимо. И ты знаешь, как сильно он любит Землю. Почему ты думаешь, что он захочет отказаться от всего этого, чтобы остаться здесь с тобой?

В глазах защипало сильнее, и Азирафель раздраженно потер их тыльной стороной ладони.

– Я думал, ты собирался помогать, – пробормотал он. – Пытаться меня подбодрить или вроде того.

– Я и _помогаю_ , – с нажимом сказал он. – И ты это знаешь.

Он положил ладонь на зеркало, и на этот раз Азирафель все-таки пододвинулся к нему, ревностно обхватив рукой его серебряную рамку. Берт побарабанил пальцами по коричневой картонке с задней стороны.

– Это только принесет тебе больше горя, – сказал он. – Так было до сих пор, и так и продолжится дальше. Брось это и наслаждайся своим раем, вот все, что я хочу сказать, – Берт убрал руку и начал что-то перекладывать под барной стойкой. – Питать ложные надежды означает лишь обречь себя на еще большие страдания в будущем. Ты просто несешься навстречу разочарованию.

Азирафель не отрывал взгляда от янтарных глубин скотча.

– И в глубине души ты знаешь, что я прав, – продолжал Берт тем же самым открытым, искренним тоном. – В противном случае я бы просто подавал напитки, – Берт наклонился над скотчем Азирафеля, как бы подчеркивая свои слова.

Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох, заставив себя ослабить мертвую хватку, которой он сжимал рамку зеркала. Он знал, что бармен прав, и его это бесило. Но хотя Берт мог сколько угодно называть эти небеса раем, это не отменяло того, что они все больше и больше казались клеткой.

Бармен вздохнул и поставил бутылку. Он заговорил мягко.

– Послушай, мы оба знаем, что это не может закончиться иначе как трагедией, так зачем же идти дальше по этому пути? Тебе до него не дотянуться, так и перестань тянуться к нему.

Пальцы Азирафеля машинально сжались на рамке зеркала.

Берт снова взял бутылку и вернул ее на полку.

– Я здесь, чтобы помочь, вот и все, но это правда не приведет тебя к счастью…

– Нет, – перебил его Азирафель, глядя вниз на зеркало. Кое-что пришло ему в голову.

Берт замолк.

– Прости?

Азирафель посмотрел на него, и его голос окреп.

– Нет, он не недостижим. Ты только _погляди_ на зеркало, – он постучал пальцами по его задней стороне, охваченный внезапным откровением. – Я сделал его, используя _настоящее_ заклинание из книги из собрания, которое я ценил так высоко, что Небеса взяли себе за труд воссоздать его для меня, страницу за страницей, – Азирафель снова указал на зеркало, возбуждение пронизывало его по мере того как он осознавал смысл того, что говорил. – Я могу творить настоящее _волшебство_ , у меня есть доступ к настоящим _заклинаниям_ и знания _ангела_. Я на _Небесах_. Я знаю, где я нахожусь, знаю, где находится Кроули, и знаю, как попасть отсюда туда, – Азирафель встал, сгреб зеркало со стола и сунул его под мышку. – Я не просто какая-то обычная душа почившего человека, и я отказываюсь сидеть здесь и терпеть, что со мной обращаются, как с ними. Я некогда был _Херувимом Господним_ и Началом – не так давно. Я был ученым до того, как ученых придумали; я беседовал со всеми величайшими философами и знатоками человеческой истории, и будь я проклят, если не смогу найти выхода.

Берт удивленно захлопал на него глазами. 

– Кроули думает, что меня не стало, – сказал Азирафель, с трудом заставляя язык произнести эту фразу. – Но я здесь. И если ему трудно догадаться об этом самому, тогда мне просто придется найти какой-то способ сказать ему.


	4. Повесть о двух книжных магазинах

Кроули читал тонкий чёрный дневник.

Азирафель замер на месте, когда, охваченный изумлением, увидел, что это. Его не волновало, что Кроули читает дневник – для этого он их вообще-то и написал – вот только он явственно помнил, как сжёг их.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем он осознал, что этот, должно быть, как-то избежал пламени: он был уверен, что _действительно_ сжёг по меньшей мере большинство, и не было другого правдоподобного объяснения тому, что один оказался у Кроули.

Ему бы хотелось думать, что томик был послан свыше, возможно, даже в буквальном смысле – в конце концов, Азирафель _хотел_ , чтобы дневники стали утешением для демона – но Кроули, похоже, совсем не так это воспринимал.

Для начала, он никак не мог перестать плакать. Его руки дрожали так сильно, что Азирафель не знал, как ему вообще удаётся читать написанное, а по щекам текли слезы, которых он не замечал. Его глаза, нос и щеки были ярко-красными, и было не похоже, чтобы он планировал в ближайшее время останавливаться. Он даже сотворил коробку салфеток и быстро наполнявшееся мусорное ведро, но они, видимо, не особо помогали.  
Во-вторых, он опустошал бутылку вина, стоявшую на столике рядом с ним. Азирафель тут же узнал в ней то самое марочное вино, которое они с Кроули пили вместе в несколько последних Рождественских вечеров. Одно это заставило руки Азирафеля крепче сжать края зеркала: если Кроули пил его сейчас, значит, он полагал, что больше общих канунов Рождества у них не будет и беречь его незачем.

Глядя на Кроули сейчас, Азирафель почувствовал укол сожаления о том, что он вообще написал эти проклятые дневники. Если бы он знал, что они подействуют так, он никогда бы не взялся за перо. 

Он не хотел заставлять Кроули плакать. Даже когда он думал, что Кроули неспособен проливать слезы, он не хотел приносить ему горе. Он хотел быть честным с демоном, разумеется, – настолько, насколько не мог быть при жизни. Но что ещё важнее – ему хотелось оставить Кроули что-то, что напоминало бы ему о нем. Собственная память Азирафеля подводила его так, что он совершенно не мог это контролировать, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Кроули когда-нибудь испытал нечто подобное.

В зеркале Кроули отложил дневник на мгновение, уткнулся лбом в костяшки пальцев, подпиравших голову, и зарыдал. От этого его плечи вздрагивали, и Кроули схватился за бок и судорожно выдохнул.

Азирафелю стало нехорошо, и он опустил зеркало на стол своего лондонского книжного магазина.

– Держись, Кроули, – молил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – Ты только... держись.

Вынудив себя оставить зеркало на столе, где оно меньше бы его отвлекало, Азирафель обратился к своим книгам.

Начав с одного конца магазина, он стал методично просматривать названия, выбирая все, что, хоть отдалённо казалось полезным. Единственными заклинаниями для передачи посланий с Небес на Землю, которые он мог вспомнить с ходу, были те, что использовали Гавриил и – по особым случаям – Метатрон. Творение заклинаний никогда не входило в сферу наиболее страстных интересов Азирафеля, хотя он помнил несколько книг, которые могли пригодиться.

К тому времени, когда он прочесал весь магазин целиком, у него на столе скопилась небольшая гора книг: всё от пособий по творению заклинаний до книг о Небесах, некоторые из которых были написаны его знакомыми ангелами.

Только когда он уселся за столом с листом бумаги и ручкой, он позволил себе снова взглянуть в зеркало.

Кроули все ещё сидел с раскрытым дневником на коленях, одной рукой прижимая к себе бутылку и безжизненными глазами глядя на страницы.

Азирафель сглотнул и притянул ближайшую книгу к себе, переключая внимание на ее аккуратный готический шрифт. Лучшим способом помочь Кроули, – сказал он себе, – было передать ему послание.

Листая книгу в поисках одного конкретного сигила, который был у него на уме, Азирафель развлекал себя мыслями о том, как он сотворит нужное заклинание. Кроули прервёт чтение дневника, может быть, слегка всхлипнет удивленно, а потом посмотрит вверх на столп божественного света, который прольётся в их коттедж. Возможно, поначалу, Кроули отпрянет, потому что включатся его демонические инстинкты, но потом Азирафель скажет ему, что все хорошо, и его голос донесётся на Землю через столп света.

Кроули судорожно и облегченно вздохнёт и наконец-то перестанет плакать и отставит бутылку в сторону. Азирафель объяснит ему, что случилось и где он находится, и Кроули скажет, что он сейчас явится. Может быть, он отпустит одну-две шуточки, мол, он думал, что уж на этот-то раз Азирафель правда умер. У Азирафеля даже не хватит времени, чтобы убрать все книги перед приходом Кроули, который войдёт в дверь коттеджа, как всегда без стука, и все в мире станет правильно.

_«И потом, с чего бы ему хотеть проводить время на Небесах_ , – прозвучали в его голове непрошенные слова Берта. – _Разве ты не помнишь, что они сделали с ним здесь?»_

«Все будет хорошо», – пробормотал себе под нос Азирафель, переворачивая следующую страницу книги немного быстрее, чем, в общем-то, требовалось. «С ним все будет хорошо».

_«И ты знаешь, как сильно он любит Землю_ , – продолжало воспоминание о Берте разумным тоном. – _Почему ты думаешь, что он захочет остаться здесь с тобой?»_

Азирафель перевернул следующий лист и провёл ладонью по одной из страниц, снова взглянув в зеркало. Кроули неряшливо отхлебнул из бутылки, пролив немного в процессе. Он, казалось, этого не заметил.

Азирафель снова повернулся к книге.

– Даже если он не захочет остаться, – тихо сказал он себе. – По крайней мере, он будет в порядке. 

Азирафель продолжал листать страницы книги и говорил себе, что это будет стоить всех усилий, если Кроули в зеркале хотя бы перестанет плакать.

~~***~~

В третьей книге Азирафель нашёл то, что искал. Книга под названием «Главные Сигилы Семи Небес» приводила основные сигилы, использующиеся везде на Небесах, и дополняла их диаграммами. Сигил, который он искал, был любезно помещен в разделе, касающемся четвертого неба, находившегося в ведении Гавриила, архангела, отвечавшего за осуществление связей.

В частности сигил позволял творцу заклинания передавать звук в любое место в пределах «установленной сферы». Последняя фраза немного тревожила: откуда ему было знать, входила ли Земля в «установленную сферу» деятельности заклинания? Прочитав дальше, Азирафель упал духом.

Как оказалось, сфера действия заклинания определялась довольно обширной системой сигилов и рун, которую автор книги не счел нужным воспроизвести. Так как автор, вероятно, полагал, что читателем будет ангел, работающий на четвертом небе под руководством Гавриила, это было совершенно логично, так как сигилы и руны, о которых шла речь, и так постоянно находились там. Таким образом, это было немного похоже на пособие по радиовещанию, которое предполагает, что у вас уже есть доступ к вышке и возможность слать туда сигналы. Хорошие новости состояли в том, что сфера действия непременно включала в себя Землю, так как это был основной способ, которым Небеса связывались со своими полевыми агентами.

Азирафель прочитал главу целиком, а потом перевел взгляд на дверь книжного магазина, нервно побарабанив пальцами по поверхности стола. Он знал, что личные небеса для душ покойных располагались на третьем небе, но он сомневался, что это было достаточно близко к рабочему месту Гавриила на четвертом небе, чтобы он смог использовать его «установленную сферу».

Это, однако, была не единственная загвоздка в его плане. Кроули находился в Мидфартинге, который Адам специально скрыл от Небес по этой самой причине. Поэтому, даже если бы Азирафелю удалось каким-то образом передать сообщение из центра связи Гавриила, было крайне маловероятно, что Кроули смог бы его получить. 

Однако он всегда мог обойти это, использовав посредника: Ньют или Анафема, разумеется, очень удивились бы, если бы столп света спустился к ним с небес и дал какие-то поспешные распоряжения, но они, вероятно, смогли бы передать сообщение Кроули.

Но это только если предположить, что Азирафель сможет добраться в центр связи и послать сообщение. Сама передача тоже стояла под большим вопросом: было очень маловероятно, что Азирафель сможет в одиночку справиться с передающим сигилом.

Про письменную магию надо знать, что она имеет много форм. Среди этих форм сигилы и символы – наиболее распространенные, притом символы обычно составляют и оттачивают фокус более мощных сигилов.

Сигилы, между тем, сами делятся на два класса. Низшие сигилы может творить любой, даже человек, используя силу, присущую самой природе сигила и всем символам, которые его составляют. Ведьмы их часто используют, и именно низшим сигилом воспользовался Азирафель, чтобы создать свое подглядывающее зеркало.

Высшие сигилы, в свою очередь, брали силу у заклинателя, что по определению означало, что их могли использовать только ангелы или демоны – лишь с небольшими исключениями. Они черпали силу из того же колодца, который использовался при сотворении чудес, которые, по сути своей, были мысленными или произнесенными аналогами сигилов. Преимущество сигилов перед чудесами, производимыми усилием воли, состояло в том, что, как и в случае с математикой, ты не так-то много мог сделать в уме, прежде чем тебе пришлось бы начать что-то записывать.

Глядя вниз на сигил, аккуратно нарисованный в книге перед ним, Азирафель размышлял о том, что он, вероятно, никогда не сможет его сотворить. Это явно был высший сигил – если бы это не выдало название книги, двойное кольцо вокруг края внешнего круга в диаграмме, сказало бы об этом достаточно ясно – и у Азирафеля не было причин полагать, что он теперь был чем-то большим, чем просто человеком.

Азирафель снова перечитал всю главу целиком, просто на случай если он что-то упустил, но похоже, дело было не в этом. Вздохнув, он пометил страницу, и отложил книгу в сторону. Может быть, где-то существовал низший сигил, который он мог использовать? Передающий сообщение эквивалент того сигила, который он использовал для зеркала?

Его мысли снова вернулись к Кроули, и зеркало в серебряной рамке притянуло к себе взгляд Азирафеля. Кроули, по-видимому, уже дошел до середины дневника, который он крепко сжимал в руках и в который уткнулся взглядом. По его щекам струились слезы.

Азирафель поджал губы и притянул к себе следующую книгу.

~~***~~

К тому времени, когда Кроули дочитал дневник, у Азирафеля скопилась внушительных размеров стопка бесполезных книг около правого локтя. Падший ангел поглядывал на Кроули, который приближался к концу дневника, и Азирафель с беспокойством переводил взгляд со своего друга на неизвестный текст, который был перед ним.

Когда Кроули, наконец, перевернул последнюю страницу дневника, он провел невозможную вечность, просто уставившись на нее, как будто не мог осознать, что достиг финала. Он слегка дрожал, и Азирафель моментально потерял интерес к книге, лежавшей перед ним, и положил ладонь на край зеркала.

Наконец Кроули закрыл дневник и провел еще одну короткую вечность, глядя на обложку сзади. Потом он сделал еще один глоток из неизменной бутылки с вином и к некоторому ужасу Азирафеля вернулся к началу дневника.

– Ох, Кроули, дорогой мой, не надо… – Азирафель в волнении закусил губу. Он надеялся, что Кроули немного поспит или хоть что-то сделает для себя, оставив Азирафеля сидеть в одиночестве за полночь и, если повезет, найти решение, прежде чем Кроули подвергнет себя еще большей боли.

Воспоминание о церкви все еще было свежо в его памяти, и он был твердо намерен найти способ передать сообщение Кроули, пока Поднявшемуся ангелу не пришло в голову сделать нечто подобное.

Но надежды Азирафеля не оправдались, и вскоре он заставил себя снова обратить внимание на книгу, лежавшую перед ним.

Он не смог найти ничего полезного в этой книге, как и в следующей за ней, и в следующей за следующей. У него промелькнула пара кратких мгновений надежды, когда он читал книгу «Низшие сигилы и их использование» и еще одну, под названием «Человѣческая магія сферъ», но ни одна из них не выдержала чуть более тщательной проверки. Даже книга, из которой он взял сигил для зеркала, не очень-то помогла: оказалось, что гадание и передача сообщений были совершенно разными вещами. Главным отличием было то, что передача чего бы то ни было – звука или изображения – требовала некой транслирующей системы, которой Азирафель попросту не обладал.

Когда Азирафель прочитал половину стопки, он сделал паузу, чтобы переосмыслить проблему. Если он не сможет найти низший сигил, способный каким-то образом доставить сообщение Кроули, Ньюту или Анафеме, ему, возможно, придется вовсе отказаться от сигилов.

Конечно, он мог бы доставить сообщение лично, но эта затея казалась такой же невозможной, как и поиск какого-нибудь способа заставить высший сигил работать без магии. Один побег из владений Азраил был бы подвигом сам по себе, если бы он хоть немного представлял, как это сделать. А если бы ему как-то удалось сбежать из-под пристального взгляда Азраил, ему пришлось бы добраться до одного из внутренних краев Небес и... что? Едва ли он мог слететь вниз на Землю, и он и так уже Пал. И даже если бы каким-то чудом он сумел добраться на Землю целым и невредимым и найти Кроули, он все равно был бы заперт в эфемерном плане. Он буквально был бы призраком, выброшенным на мель без воплощения и физического тела. Но его все равно поймали бы стражи Иофиила задолго до того, как он ушёл бы достаточно далеко.

Так, может быть, более вероятным было бы найти кого-то другого, кто мог бы доставить послание за него? Он не думал, что у него осталось много друзей-ангелов: когда-то давно он, пожалуй, мог бы убедить Малахию отнести зашифрованное послание кому-нибудь, кому он доверил бы местонахождение Кроули, например, Ньюту или Анафеме, но... что ж. Этот поезд ушёл, когда Азирафель пронзил ангела мечом, спасая самого же Кроули. Учитывая смерти его братьев и своё собственное Падение, Азирафель сильно сомневался, что на Небесах остался хоть кто-то, кто был бы склонен оказать ему услугу. И даже если бы такой ангел и был, Азирафелю все равно пришлось бы найти дорогу в лабиринте персональных Небес, чтобы выследить его.

Азирафель нахмурился, глядя вниз на книгу перед собой. Вообще-то, в этом отношении у него мог быть шанс. Если что-то хорошее и вышло из спасения Кроули с Небес – помимо освобождения самого Кроули, конечно, что было очень большим «помимо» – так это то, что Азирафель крайне хорошо ознакомился с точной планировкой всех Небес целиком.

Подготовив безопасный дом, где они смогли бы спрятаться по возвращении на Землю – безопасный дом, который им не суждено было использовать – Азирафель тщательно спланировал, а затем точно исполнил то, что он считал чертовски хорошим побегом.  
Кроули держали около края второго неба, и Азирафель подготовил несколько подробных маршрутов из заброшенного арсенала, где он был заперт, к менее охраняемым краям Небес. Самым близким маршрутом был тот, что кончался на третьем небе и удобно располагался над северной Европой.

План заметно пошёл под откос с того момента, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, но факт оставался фактом: Азирафель в некотором смысле уже провел множество необходимых исследований для экскурсии на Небеса и обратно, несмотря на то, что его преследовали и потенциально обезвредили.

Азирафель зашёл так далеко, что подкупил небесного библиотекаря, чтобы взглянуть на самые точные Карты Небес, и даже скрупулёзно скопировал их...

Азирафель вскочил – стул с резким скрипом отъехал назад, – и его мысли устремились к магазину литературы для взрослых, расположенному напротив его собственного книжного магазина в Сохо.

Оказалось, что если вы владеете любого рода книжным магазином в Сохо, это пробуждает в вас некий командный дух. 

Так или иначе, Азирафель раз за разом оставлял у владельца магазина напротив различные материалы деликатного содержания, включая сообщения для Кроули, когда чувствовал, что другим каналам нельзя доверять. В любом случае, он втайне послал карты, детально изображающие устройство Небес, ему и попросил сохранить их.

У них было некоторого рода соглашение, в котором роль Азирафеля состояла главным образом в том, чтобы время от времени не пускать полицию и других нежелательных гостей в магазин для взрослых. 

И если Небеса действительно были так хороши в воссоздании мира почившей души таким, каким она его помнила...

Азирафель толкнул дверь книжного магазина раньше, чем даже успел закончить мысль, и вышел на вечное солнце лондонского дня, который мог случиться только в воображении. Он обошёл Бентли, которую Не-Кроули оставил припаркованной перед книжным, прежде чем исчез, и пересёк улицу.

Дверь магазина литературы для взрослых недовольно скрипнула, когда Азирафель вошёл. Не успел он ступить внутрь, как с удивлением замер на месте.

Его воспоминания о магазине литературы для взрослых... если можно так выразиться, _значительно отличались_ от того, что сейчас его встретило.

Азирафель запоздало припомнил, что система, по которой были построены все персональные небеса, имела тенденцию изменять те вещи, которые душе не особенно нравились – стирая неприятные детали, если хотите, чтобы создать нечто, что имело больше шансов принести душе счастье. Хотя бы то, что Не-Кроули следовал правилам дорожного движения, или то, что дневники Азирафеля по-прежнему стояли в ряд на его книжной полке, а не лежали пеплом в камине. Разные подобные мелочи.

И, как оказалось, не-такие-уж-мелочи в других областях.

Во-первых, Азирафель никогда не видел, чтобы в этом месте было так _чисто_.  
Мерзкий запах исчез вместе с неопознанного происхождения пятнами и тусклым светом. Грязь была отчищена со всех возможных поверхностей, и, если только такое возможно, в воздухе слабо пахло чем-то похожим на кремовое пирожное. Из музыкального центра доносились звуки “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” Queen.

Исчезли вызывающие журналы и DVD диски в подозрительно заляпанных футлярах. Вместо этого на обложках были изображены такие притягательные картинки, как кучка котят, катающихся по постели из блестящих белых и черных перьев, Зенодот Эфесский, держащий в одной руке свиток, а в другой – тарелку суши, и красивый черный змей, обвившийся вокруг чашки вкуснейшего на вид чая. На большом плакате, наклеенном на стену около стопки журналов, красовался мужчина в модном костюме с иголочки и темных очках, облокотившийся на старинный черный автомобиль. На его лице была непринужденная улыбка, и он держал в одной руке бутылку вина, а в другой – два бокала.

Азирафель отвел глаза, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щеки, и сделал несколько торопливых шагов вглубь магазина. На этот раз его взгляд упал на столик неподалеку, заваленный книгами большого формата. На их глянцевых обложках были прекрасные фотографии Собора Монреальской Богоматери, Туманности Киля и Ритца. У Азирафеля буквально зачесались пальцы открыть одну из книг с Библиотекой Жуанина в Коимбрском университете на обложке.

Немного повыше над ними располагалась чудесная корзинка для пикника – такую идеально было бы взять с собой в Сент-Джеймс – и ряд восхитительных серебряных табакерок эпохи Регентства. Азирафель даже почувствовал, как его сердце слегка сжалось при виде этого, и ему с большим трудом удалось заставить себя двигаться дальше. Было просто невозможно проигнорировать белую мраморную статую, чуть меньше человеческого роста, которая приковала к себе его взгляд далее, как он ни пытался его отвести.

Она представляла собой две фигуры, одна – крылатая – подхватила вторую, падающую назад. Человек, вот-вот готовый упасть, был каким-то солдатом, о чем свидетельствовал круглый щит, ремнём прикреплённый к его руке, и этот воин, по-видимому, только что был повержен в бою. Фигура, державшая его, нежно целовала его в лоб, и ее прекрасные мраморные крылья с сияющими перьями были расправлены у неё за спиной. Нежность в ее взгляде была необычайной, а расслабленные мышцы павшего воина были так идеально изваяны, что казалось, будто они просто навечно застыли в одном мгновении, и время вокруг них остановилось. Сглотнув и заставив себя идти дальше, Азирафель не мог не заметить, что эмблемой на щите поверженного солдата был змей, обвившийся вокруг дерева.

Азирафель одновременно с облегчением и разочарованием обнаружил, что успешно добрался до прилавка, и постучал по его тщательно отполированной стеклянной поверхности без лишней суеты.

– Э-э, Найджел? – позвал он немного неуверенно. – Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

Раздался слабый щелчок, и голос прокричал что-то вроде «Одну минуту!»

Азирафель побарабанил пальцами по прилавку и даже впервые позволил себе рассмотреть вещи, лежавшие на витрине: обычно, когда он бывал здесь, он изо всех сил старался ни на что в отдельности не смотреть слишком долго. Непосредственно слева от него находился впечатляющий набор маленьких пирожных и сэндвичей – в точности таких же, какие подавали в Ритце. Справа от него лежала пара плюшевых игрушечных уточек и стояла чашка _как раз с такими_ ручками, которые, как Азирафелю было известно, работали лучше других. Там была табличка: «Бесплатно – возьми себе». 

На сей раз сила воли все-таки оставила Азирафеля, и он сунул одну в карман. Их было сложно найти, эти ручки. И раз уж на то пошло, он заодно съел одно маленькое пирожное.

Стенд с открытками стоял около кассы, и Азирафель слегка подавился пирожным, встретившись взглядом с Кроули. Бывший демон, сидевший за столом на котором стояли две свечи и роза, взирал на Азирафеля прямо с глянцевой поверхности открытки.

Азирафель заставил себя проглотить кремовое пирожное и торопливо уставился на клочок совершенно непримечательного пола за прилавком.

– Найджел? – снова позвал он с легким отчаянием. 

Как по команде, послышался шорох ткани и неприятно-тощий Найджел Грейвз с неряшливой бородой вышел, отогнув край гобелена на том месте, где – Азирафель был уверен – раньше висела довольно уродливая занавеска из бусин.

Хотя Найджел все ещё казался в целом грязноватым, вид у него был гораздо более респектабельным, чем его обычный слегка педофильский образ. Его волосы были зачёсаны назад в хипстерский пучок и как будто недавно видели душ и какое-то средство по уходу – что было почти неслыханно, когда речь шла о Найджеле – и на нем была футболка с горизонтальными полосами фиолетового, белого, серого и чёрного цветов.

Найджел просиял, когда увидел, кто пришёл.

– Ну и ну, не Эзра Фелл ли пожаловал!

Он понизил голос и заговорщицки оглядел магазин, хотя там и не было никого, кроме них.

– Тебе что-то нужно, приятель?

– Э-э, – пробормотал Азирафель. От Найджела слегка пахло мылом, и это обескураживающее отличалось от его обычного, скажем так, розового зловония.

– Вообще-то, – сказал Азирафель, запоздало вспомнив, зачем он сюда пришёл. – Да. Я послал тебе кое-что некоторое время назад? Попросил тебя приглядеть за этими вещами, поскольку я, возможно, буду... э-э, отсутствовать некоторое время?

Найджел кивнул, и пучок волос у него на затылке скакнул вверх-вниз. 

– Ага, понял. Я сейчас мигом, ага?

С этими словами он похлопал Азирафеля по тыльной стороне ладони и исчез за гобеленом. Азирафель не почувствовал привычного непреодолимого желания вытереть руку о брюки, но он все равно это сделал – просто на всякий случай.

Пока Найджела не было, Азирафель не спускал глаз со стены за прилавком. Когда-то там были наклеены вырезки с красотками из журналов, но сейчас это была фреска с драконом. Фреска была, несомненно, прекрасной, выполненной большей частью в серых и фиолетовых тонах – таких же, как одежда Найджела. Дракон обернулся вокруг себя тем способом, который был хорошо знаком рок-группам во всем мире, и в одной из своих когтистых лап держал нечто похожее на туз* червей из колоды игральных карт; всполох красного ярко выделялся на фоне более прохладных цветов. Его вторая лапа обхватила полотно с надписью: «Я возьму торт». По необъяснимой причине, его глаза с вертикальными зрачками были в точности того же золотого цвета, что и глаза Кроули.  
[*Ace of hearts – по-английски (прим. пер)]

Азирафель уставился на фреску в замешательстве, но Найджел вскоре вернулся. Он держал ободряюще знакомый плоский свёрток, который уронил на прилавок.

– Это ж оно, да? – спросил он, постучав по свертку пальцем в простом чёрном кольце.

– Похоже на то, – согласился Азирафель, вызволяя свёрток из хватки Найджела. Он прижал его к груди, изо всех сил стараясь не позволять своему взгляду отвлечься на прочие искушения в витрине. – Спасибо, – быстро сказал он, а затем повернулся и остановил взгляд на нижней части двери напротив себя.

Он глубоко вздохнул и пошёл вперёд, лишь на мгновение скользнув взглядом по небольшой стопке книг, напоминавших первые издания Гутенберга.

Азирафель не сразу справился с дверью, но в итоге сумел освободиться без дальнейших задержек.

Оказавшись в приятном тепле своего воображаемого дня, Азирафель был вынужден остановиться на мгновение и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Он крепче обхватил свёрток руками. «Кроули в беде», – напомнил он себе строго, пытаясь прогнать из мыслей картины из магазина для взрослых. – «Ты должен убраться отсюда и спасти Кроули».

Сосредоточившись немного, Азирафель ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и перешёл дорогу.

– Гнездо разврата, – пробормотал он себе под нос, возвращаясь в свой собственный книжный магазин, к счастью, лишённый искушений.

~~***~~

Азирафель с облегчением обнаружил, что свёрток содержал все то, что он туда положил, включая две очень большие карты второго и третьего Небес. Он сделал несколько кратких описаний второго Неба, отметив расположение охранных патрулей и всевозможных построек, холмов и деревьев, достаточно больших, чтобы укрыть двух человек, но сейчас его интересовала именно карта третьего неба.

Помимо того, что это был маршрут, которым он предпочёл сбежать вместе с Кроули с Небес, третье небо находилось под управлением Азраил, и здесь располагались персональные небеса, где жили почившие души.

Азирафель энергично расправил карту на столе, не обращая внимания на предыдущие пометы, и заскользил взглядом по поверхности карты, пока не нашёл то, что искал: довольно большой участок Небес, который простирался дальше края карты и был подписан мелким изящным шрифтом: «Жилища праведныхъ душъ». 

Эта территория была заполнена мельчайшей, плотной, сотообразной застройкой. Каждые шесть дюймов или около того рисунок прерывался чем-то похожим на платформу, вырастающую вертикально из сот, и на каждой из них была крошечная надпись: «Караульный постъ». Между наиболее удаленным краем сотообразных строений и остальными Небесами пролегала двойная линия, печально напоминавшая стену. Несколько прямоугольников были встроены в двойную линию с опознавательной надписью: «Врата», сопровождаемой римской цифрой.

Азирафель поджал губы и оглядел остальную часть карты. Будучи ангелом, он никогда не бывал на территории Небес Азраил – никогда в этом не нуждался – так что он наверняка не знал, с чем имеет дело. Он проходил или пролетал мимо них много раз, разумеется, но всегда по пути в какое-нибудь более интересное место. Карта не давала более глубокого взгляда на устройство небес, помимо основной сотообразной схемы, и, хотя в Небесной библиотеке, вероятно, хранилось некоторое количество карт, посвященных исключительно им, Азирафель не потрудился взглянуть на них в прошлый раз, когда он там был. 

Азирафель побарабанил пальцами по карте и взглянул в зеркало. Кроули все еще был погружен в дневник и все еще выглядел так, будто весь его мир кончился.

Азирафель встал и направился к книжным шкафам в задней комнате, где он хранил свои наиболее деликатные материалы. Если память ему не изменяла, он приобрел пару свитков о месте жительства душ на Небесах несколько тысячелетий назад, и он отдаленно припоминал, как однажды их просматривал. Еще он помнил, что от поисков его отвлек Кроули, который влип в неприятности из-за вавилонян.

Азирафель ковырялся в своей коллекции свитков, пока не нашел то, что искал, запрятанным у самого дна: пару ослепительно белых свитков с золотым обрезом.

Азирафель осторожно вытянул их из-под стопки книг, смахнув пыль с их гладкой бумаги. Он вернулся к столу и развернул первый, положив прямо поверх карты.

Он с радостью обнаружил, что после краткого вступления, свиток начинался с серии иллюстраций. Они в чем-то напоминали сотообразные постройки, изображенные на карте, однако вместо плоских шестиугольников здесь были трехмерные сферы. На одной из иллюстраций были видные тонкие черные линии между прилегающими друг к другу сферами.

Еще раз взглянув в зеркало – Кроули оставался в неизменном положении, – Азирафель взял свиток и сел обратно в свое кресло. Держа свиток горизонтально, как и положено держать свиток этого возраста, он вернулся к началу и принялся за вступление. Расположенные близко друг к другу колонки аккуратного текста выдержали испытание временем, и свитку явно хорошо жилось под опекой Азирафеля, потому что чернила все еще были темными, а края букв – четкими и ясно различимыми на сияющей белой бумаге.

Азирафель устроился поудобнее и начал читать.

~~***~~

Устройство персональных небес, как оказалось, было почти невозможно изобразить на бумаге. Начать с того, что каждое индивидуальное небо было в теории бесконечно и могло в потенциале воссоздать всю Землю (в пределах знакомства человека с ней и его предположений о ней) и весь космос. По-видимому, однако, большинство душ никогда не покидали свои относительно небольшие знакомые пространства: в случае Азирафеля такое пространство охватывало Мидфартинг и ровно такую часть Лондона, чтобы можно было пройтись до Сент-Джеймсского Парка или Ритца.

Далее все персональные небеса аккуратно складывались одно на другое и сжимались в четырех измерениях, что создавало такие же проблемы при двухмерном изображении, как и те, что представляло изображение множественной вселенной. Как будто этих трудностей было недостаточно, _количество_ индивидуальных небес тоже было практически бесконечно, учитывая, что число праведных людей было постоянно растущим конечным числом, а число постоянно-растущих конечных чисел было, в общем-то, бесконечно.

И все же, несмотря на четырехмерный склад бесчисленных индивидуальных небес, у них была определенная поверхность, над которой ангелы могли летать и следить, чтобы все шло гладко. Именно из этого неопределенного пространства, вероятно, и явилась Азраил, и туда же потом ушла, после того как заглянула перекинуться с ним словом. И просто чтобы ангелы могли быть уверенными, что дела идут гладко повсюду, наблюдательные посты были рассыпаны по всей поверхности этого моря многомерных пузыреобразных небес, будто плацдармы. С вершины такого поста ангел мог высматривать возможные нарушения порядка и одновременно находиться в «высшем» пространстве, которое было в большем степени Небесами, чем небеса.

Затем вся система была окружена защитной стеной. Так как души внутри, предположительно были счастливы, это была стена не для того, чтобы удержать их внутри, а скорее для того, чтобы не пропускать потенциальные угрозы. В стене не было наблюдательных постов, что было попросту странно, но сопроводительный текст ясно давал понять, что они и не требовались, учитывая четырехмерную природу постройки. Азирафель не до конца понимал, что это означает, но он был уверен, что, если бы стена не была непроницаемой, Азраил поставила бы вдоль нее какой-нибудь караул. Было известно, что она очень серьезно относится к своим обязанностям – более серьезно, чем большинство других архангелов.

Больше интереса для Азирафеля поэтому представляли несколько ворот по периметру стены. Их почти наверняка охраняли, но они были единственными входами и выходами, насколько он мог судить.

Азирафелю даже показалось возможным путешествовать от одного персонального неба к другому до ближайших ворот: оказалось, что индивидуальные небеса были соединены друг с другом потайными дверьми. Они были встроены в изначальную конструкцию как меры предосторожности и позволяли горизонтальное перемещение между небесами в случае проверок или других аналогичных мер.

Считалось, что они были скрыты от человеческих душ, обитавших на небесах, но Азирафель уже прорвался через несколько стандартных иллюзий и не думал, что с этой будет иначе.

Второй из двух свитков содержал в основном описание чар, которые позволяли персональным небесам воссоздавать все, что могло сделать живущую там душу счастливой. Это включало периодическое изменение памяти покойного, чтобы вечность не казалась такой умопомрачительно скучной. Автора манускрипта, похоже, особенно увлекала эта поразительная совокупность заклинаний, и он пространно объяснял гениальность их концепции тщательной заботы о душах до самого Судного Дня.

Это была область, о которой Азирафель уже знал больше всего – не только автор свитка считал, что чары были впечатляющими – но он все равно постарался внимательно прочитать написанное, на случай, если там содержались крупицы полезной информации.  
Он не забывал заглядывать в зеркало каждые пару минут, но Кроули притих с тех пор как свернулся калачиком в кровати, крепко прижимая дневник к груди. Похоже, он наконец-то заснул, отчего Азирафель испытал облегчение: Кроули много времени просто пролежал там неподвижно, и можно было бы решить, что он без сознания, если бы его глаза не были открыты и свежие слезы не блестели на щеках.

Ночь опустилась на воображаемый Сохо Азирафеля в то же время, когда наступила на Земле, и Азирафель перенес настольную лампу из задней комнаты на стол, чтобы продолжить работать.

Возможно, Азирафель поступил бы мудро, если бы тоже поспал, хоть у него больше и не было физического тела, за которым требовался уход, но он не мог позволить себе отдыхать, пока Кроули был в таком состоянии.

Вместо этого он взял всю свою тревогу, вину и стыд и влил их в исследование, с твердым намерением найти способ помочь Кроули, даже если ему придется умереть ради этого во второй раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Автора: "А вот и оно – асексуальность в микрокосме! Молодцы те, кто уловил все отсылки. Я сама нахожусь где-то на спектре асексуальности, и это действительно недостаточно представленная в искусстве ориентация, так что я подумала, что внесу свой вклад в информирование о ней. Если вам интересно узнать больше об асексуальности и о том, что это такое, можете заглянуть на сайт AVEN: http://www.asexuality.org/
> 
> Скульптура, которую я упоминаю, называется «Поцелуй Победы» и в действительности еще более великолепна: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/160585205818/alfred-gilberts-commemorative-sculpture-kiss-of  
> И я даже не выдумала тот факт, что на щите есть змей и дерево!
> 
> Вот Туманность Киля (Carina Nebula): http://www.constellation-guide.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Mystic-Mountain.jpg
> 
> И Библиотека Жуанина: https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3811/11875563333_70e042d304_b.jpg
> 
> Вы можете посмотреть изображение кругов рая, которые я описываю в последней части здесь: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/159864182608/the-seven-circles-of-heaven-for-edenverse-back"


	5. Чудесная Четверка

Азирафель редко испытывал настоящее чувство сообщества.

Небеса были приспособлены не столько для духа коллективизма, сколько для эффективности и исполнения долга. Разумеется, там присутствовало единство, так же как оно присутствовало в соединении пружин и шестеренок в часах или между отдельными солдатами в армии, но это было скорее единение по необходимости, чем по собственному выбору.

Когда Азирафель был на Земле, он старался не сближаться чересчур с какими-то отдельными людьми или группами, не в последнюю очередь потому, что их относительно маленькая продолжительность жизни вела в итоге лишь к разочарованию. Ему хуже удавалось не привязываться к конкретным местам – Александрия и Лондон были главными тому примерами – но Азирафель не был уверен, что это можно назвать чувством сообщества _как таковым_ – скорее любовью к месту как скоплению зданий, определенной еде и разнообразным книгам в магазинах. 

Азирафель впервые почувствовал себя частью сообщества, когда жил в Мидфартинге. Возможно, это случилось потому, что он впервые смог стать ближе к людям, жившим там, так как знал, что их продолжительность жизни равна его собственной. Или, может быть, причина была в том, что он прилагал дополнительные усилия к общению, чтобы Кроули не было так неловко покинуть его, если бы он думал, что у Азирафеля появились новые друзья.

Но глядя в зеркало теперь, Азирафель почувствовал, как что-то вроде гордости за сообщество росло у него в груди впервые за всю его долгую жизнь. Он возблагодарил того, кто мог слушать, за взаимопонимание, возникшее у него с жителями деревни, потому что сейчас они делали для Кроули то, что Азирафель не мог сделать сам.

Харпер появился в зеркале два дня назад, он разговаривал с Кроули и дошёл даже до того, что приготовил бывшему демону завтрак. Надо признать, что Кроули большую часть времени находился в ступоре, но он как будто приходил в себя время от времени, и Азирафель был благодарен, что Кроули, по крайней мере, не сидел там один.

Всякий раз, когда Кроули _был_ один, он пугающе часто сворачивался клубочком на диване или просто укрывался с головой одеялом в постели, с таким видом, будто надеялся заснуть и никогда больше не проснуться. В какой-то степени он выглядел так же, и когда кто-нибудь был рядом, но, по крайней мере, он казался чуть более живым, и изредка мог поклевать еду, которую люди ему готовили. 

Сегодня с ним сидел Берт, и Кроули чуть меньше напоминал пустую оболочку себя прежнего, поэтому Азирафель решил, что сегодня был достаточно подходящий день, чтобы начать заново знакомиться с точным устройством небес. 

В частности, это означало покинуть его личные небеса и отважиться проникнуть в те, что прилегали к ним, пока он не найдёт место, где располагается ближайший караульный пост.

Когда он сможет определить своё местоположение относительно ближайших ворот, он сможет начать составлять карту своего окружения и наблюдать поближе за движением на постах. Даже просто покидая свои небеса, он явно шёл против воли Азраил, и это означало, что у его действий могли быть серьёзные последствия, если его поймают, но, учитывая само огромное число небес и относительно небольшое в сравнении с ним число караульных постов, это была ставка, которую Азирафель был готов сделать.

Бросив на Берта и Кроули последний долгий взгляд, Азирафель убрал зеркало в сумку, которую нашёл в одной из пыльных неиспользующихся спален над книжным магазином. Азирафель перекинул сумку через плечо и переложил свой блокнот и карандаш в левую руку, оставив правую свободной, и немного нервно похлопал ею по сумке. Он пошёл в коттедж и начал свои поиски. 

Он прошёлся по всем комнатам, тщательно ощупывая воздух, на случай если это вдруг поможет, и методично бродя взад-вперёд. Закончив обыскивать коттедж, он переключился на книжный магазин, пройдясь туда-сюда по проходам между книжными шкафами, ища что-нибудь неправильное или необычное.

Он свернул в узкий проход между краями книжных шкафов и стеклянной витриной магазина, и вот тогда-то он и почувствовал это.

Ощущение было едва уловимым – настолько, что Азирафель мог легко представить, как его проглядел бы любой, кто специально не искал. Это было некое слабое покалывание в воздухе, сопровождаемое неотчетливой мыслью, что Азирафелю нужно вернуться в коттедж и заварить чай.

Это был самый большой намек – это непонятное желание покинуть место, где он был сейчас и пойти заняться чем-то другим. Очень вероятно, что Азирафель вовсе не нашел бы эту мысль подозрительной, если бы когда-то он не был ангелом. Но дело в том, что он им был и, похоже, это дало ему некую сопротивляемость чарам, пытающимся изменить его действия.

Азирафель протянул руку и стал водить ею по кругу, пока не почувствовал нечто не-совсем-твердое перед собой параллельно витрине. Его рука определенно встретила препятствие, но какого-то смутного, бесформенного сорта, как будто он держал рядом однонаправленные полюса магнитов.

Азирафель провел рукой вниз и взад-вперед, пока не нащупал чуть ниже уровня пояса нечто гладкое и твердое, но при этом совершенно невидимое – дверную ручку.

Ободряюще кивнув себе, Азирафель покрепче сжал бумагу и карандаш и повернул ручку.

Невидимая дверь распахнулась легко и беззвучно от его прикосновения, открыв нечто напоминавшее внутреннее убранство маленькой сводчатой палатки. Азирафель просунул голову в дверной проем.

Это была очень маленькая палатка – вигвам, понял он, – и она была пустой. Солнечный свет струился через входное отверстие, и остатки чьего-то обеда лежали на подстилке на полу рядом с остывшим пеплом костра. На земле была растянута шкура буйвола.

– Э-э, привет? – окликнул Азирафель. – Дома есть кто?

Похоже, никого не было, поэтому в последний раз взглянув через плечо на свой книжный магазинчик в Сохо, Азирафель ступил в дом и осторожно закрыл за собой дверь.

Здесь было слегка прохладнее, и он слышал шум ветра, шуршащий травой снаружи. Пригибаясь, чтобы не стукнуться головой о стенку вигвама, Азирафель нарисовал кружок на верху страницы, обозначив его «Сохо», и добавил второй кружок прямо под ним, который назвал «Вигвам».

Азирафель прощупал воздух по периметру вигвама, но не почувствовал никакого заметного сопротивления или особенного желания быть где-то ещё.

Прижав к себе блокнот, он пригнулся и осторожно вышел из вигвама.

Он тут же понял, что находится в своего рода деревне: дюжина других вигвамов выстроилась в круг, и ряд звериных шкур был привязан к деревянной конструкции неподалёку, совсем как белье, сушащееся на верёвке.

Стараясь не слишком чувствовать себя незваным гостем, Азирафель начал осторожно прохаживаться вокруг в ожидании какого-нибудь сопротивления или странных мыслей.

Он наполовину обошёл маленькую поляну, когда послышался шелест веток, и женщина с бронзовой кожей в платье из оленьей шкуры с бахромой выскочила из леса и ошеломлённо остановилась. 

– Э-э... привет, – сказал Азирафель немного извиняющимся тоном. – Не обращайте на меня внимания.

Женщина некоторое время хлопала на него глазами.

– Ты кто? – спросила она после долгой паузы, храбро шагнув вперёд. – Почему птицы перестали петь?

– Э-э, – пробормотал Азирафель, продолжая медленно бродить по полянке и пытаясь не казаться полным идиотом, ощупывающим пустое место. – Боюсь, что я не знаю, простите.

Женщина сделала ещё пару шагов ему навстречу, оглядывая поселение. Она была опечалена.

– Кёхкахикумест исчез прямо передо мной, – взволнованно сказала она. – И лесная жизнь замерла. Что за знамение ты принёс мне, великий бледный дух?

– Э-э, – снова сказал Азирафель. У себя в голове он услышал сразу и _Кёхкахикумест_ и _«Белая Ворона»_ и понял, что говорит и слышит на двух языках одновременно. – Добрый знак, – сказал он через секунду и продолжил свой обход поляны.

Женщина последовала за ним.

– Великий дух, позволь услышать твой совет, и я повинуюсь ему.

– Все в полном порядке, – нервно пробормотал Азирафель и оставил полянку, чтобы зайти за вигвам и углубиться в другой клочок леса.

– У тебя есть послание к моему народу? – предположила она. – Охкумгаче будет очень рад услышать его, когда я очнусь от этого сна.

И вновь Азирафель услышал «Охкумгаче» с одновременным переводом – «Волчонок». Он продолжил идти вдоль линии деревьев, водя руками туда-сюда в надежде наткнуться на другую дверь, прежде чем женщина задаст ему новые вопросы.

Позади себя он услышал, как женщина остановилась, шаркнув ногами по траве.

Азирафель прошёл ещё пять шагов, прежде чем осознал это, и, неохотно остановившись, глянул через плечо.

Она прижала ладонь ко рту и казалась потрясённой.

– О, бледный дух, скажи, я умерла? Жизнь природы остановилась потому, что это не сон, а мир мертвых? – ее глаза наполнились слезами. – Сможет ли Кохкахикумест / Белая Ворона без меня?

Это было такое до боли знакомое чувство, что некоторое время Азирафель мог лишь смотреть на неё. Она, видимо, приняла это за утвердительный ответ на свой первый вопрос и, опустившись на траву, встала на колени.

– Прости меня, великий бледный дух, – проговорила она хрипло, не отрывая взгляда от травы перед собой. – Я никогда не встречала духов, бродящих по земле, и никогда не умирала.

Азирафель приблизился к ней и протянул руку. Она долго смотрела на неё, но потом позволила помочь себе подняться на ноги.

– Ну-ну, моя дорогая, все очень даже хорошо, – заверил ее Азирафель и нежно похлопал по плечу. – Твой... э-э... Кёхкахикумест... – имя легко слетело у него с языка, – Скоро вернётся, обещаю.

Азирафель помедлил. Он догадывался, что его присутствие мешало существованию воображаемых друзей и родных этой женщины – да и всех живых существ, на самом деле, включая птиц. А следовательно, если он уйдёт, они к ней вернутся.

Что же до того, чтобы рассказать несчастной женщине, что она на самом деле мертва уже, по крайней мере, несколько веков…

– Как тебя зовут, моя дорогая? – спросил Азирафель.

Она слегка шмыгнула носом.

– Инайят, – сказала она, и Азирафель услышал перевод: _«Та, что добра»_.

– Инайят, – сказал Азирафель. – Позволь мне заверить тебя, что все так, как должно быть.

Она, похоже, не знала, как это понимать, но все равно кивнула.

– Спасибо тебе, великий бледный дух.

Азирафель еще раз немного неловко похлопал ее по плечу и снова стал прохаживаться вдоль кромки леса. Инайят тихо следовала за ним, видимо, на случай если он хотел передать еще какие-то загадочные послания ее народу.

Через несколько метров или около того Азирафель с удивлением остановился, потому что ему в голову пришла абсурдная мысль, что ему очень надо пойти в ту долину в лесу и полюбоваться оленями, гуляющими между деревьев, и возможно, взять с собой Кёхкахикуместа. 

Азирафель улыбнулся и стал обыскивать это место и довольно скоро почувствовал, как его рука натолкнулась на невидимое препятствие. Он нашел дверную ручку и повернулся к Инайят.

– А теперь я пойду, – сказал он. – Прости за вторжение. Все непременно будет хорошо.

Она склонила голову.

– Благодарю, великий дух.

Азирафель натянуто улыбнулся ей и толкнул дверь.

~~***~~

Азирафель, пригнувшись, проскочил через мастерскую художника и от всего сердца извинился перед подражателем Микеланджело, расписывающим потолок церкви.

– Месье, вы мешаете моей концентрации! Как это охрана не остановила вас? Искусство требует гармонии в мыслях!

– Искусство требует работы мысли, – пробормотал Азирафель себе под нос и толкнул следующую дверь. – У вашего Адама обе руки левые.

На следующем небе он прошмыгнул мимо золоченого стола с краями из слоновой кости, где женщина в римском платье сосредоточенно изучала несколько манускриптов, изрисованных геометрическими фигурами.

– Подумать только, а вы кто еще такой? – спросила она, когда он проходил мимо.

– А, никто, простите, забудьте, что я здесь был, – сказал Азирафель, ощупывая воздух. Здесь было невыносимо жарко, но он чувствовал запах песка и моря, напоминавший ему о времени, проведенном в Александрии.

– Едва ли это возможно, когда вы скачете передо…

Азирафель протиснулся в следующую дверь, старательно закрыв ее за собой.

Он остановился, огляделся, нарисовал еще один круг на своем листе бумаги и написал: «Хижина с костяным слоном», – потому что становилось все сложнее и сложнее различать хижины, дома и другие примитивные жилища, которые преобладали в большей части человеческой истории.

Он мелкими шажками пересек кабинет мужчины с безразмерными усами, который читал книгу, а затем решительно пронесся через спальню аристократа одиннадцатого века – судя по виду, – намеренно отводя глаза, потому что вышеозначенный мужчина искал своих, вероятно, полуголых любовниц, которые исчезли при появлении Азирафеля.

– Простите-простите, без паники, просто, серьезно, _не двигайтесь_ , пожалуйста.

На следующих небесах он приветливо помахал рукой человеку с большой белой бородой и правильной писательской шляпой, который сидел за компьютером и что-то печатал.

Дальше Азирафель пошлепал по дну мелкой реки, удивив мальчика, рыбачившего на берегу, а затем совершил короткую экскурсию по территории, напоминавшей доколониальную Африку к югу от Сахары.

Все это неприятно напоминало ему о том времени, когда ему пришлось метаться по Земле, ища подходящего человека, в которого можно было временно вселиться во время Апокалипсиса-Которого-Не-Было, но он попытался выбросить это из головы.

Азирафель прошел еще через семь небес, останавливаясь лишь для того, чтобы нацарапать заметку о том, что он видел, а затем резко замер, наткнувшись на спальню, которую нельзя было назвать иначе как роскошной. 

Панели черного дерева с глубокой резьбой опоясывали стены, обрамляя прекрасные настенные росписи с героями и героинями трагедий. Изысканная золотая люстра свисала с потолка, а дорогие турецкие ковры покрывали пол, но заставило его остановиться то, что, как ни странно, он _узнавал_ это место.

Это была комната в Замке Нойшванштайн, том самом сказочном дворце, построенном в Баварии в девятнадцатом веке, который Азирафель и Кроули однажды обсуждали в комнате над книжным магазином. Замок был построен не в качестве военной крепости, а как произведение искусства, что было настолько основополагающим фактором в его строительстве, что за советом обращались к архитекторам театров, дабы обеспечить комнатам хорошую акустику. 

Это была спальня хозяина – одна из всего лишь дюжины комнат, которые были полностью закончены. И, если это в самом деле _был_ Нойшванштайн, то это означало, что человек, отдергивающий золотисто-серебряный полог кровати с тонкой резьбой, был никем иным, как…

– Да чтоб мне провалиться, – выдохнул Азирафель. – Я был _прав_.

Людвиг Второй, король Баварии, не вставая с постели, на которой он растянулся, встретился с Азирафелем взглядом, и на его лице, обрамленном художественно растрепанными волосами, застыло что-то между возмущением и отчаянием.

– Что ты сделал с Рихардом? – потребовал он ответа.

Азирафель захлопал на него глазами, все еще потрясенный. Этот Людвиг был в самом расцвете лет, еще не обрюзг, как в его поздние годы, и не погряз в требованиях своего правительства – но, разумеется, с чего бы? Это ведь был его рай.

Людвиг, похоже, осознал, что он был лишь полуодет, но все равно вытащил себя из постели и накинул шелковую ночную рубашку с роскошной вышивкой, которую поднял с пола. Он начал застегивать ее.

– Говори. Я твой король. Что ты сделал с Рихардом?

Азирафель помнил его.

– А, – промямлил он. – Это ваш друг, я полагаю? Он вернется, как только…

– Он мне больше, чем друг, – перебил Людвиг, закончив с пуговицами на рубашке и сделав широкий жест. – Он мое всё, мой мир. Вагнер написал о нашей любви, такой чистой, такой достойной слов поэзии…

– Э-э, – сказал Азирафель.

– И все же, – продолжал Людвиг, не останавливаясь. – Только что, когда я ласкал полумесяц его щеки, он растворился прямо у меня на глазах! А _потом_ ты вломился сюда, в святая святых, в мои частные покои, так что потрудись-ка объясниться, иначе я натравлю на тебя охрану.

Людвиг сложил на груди руки, очень напоминая капризного ребенка.

Азирафель поднес кончик карандаша к губам, открыл рот, снова закрыл и опустил глаза вниз, делая пометку на листе бумаги. Он покачал головой.

– Кроули ни за что в это не поверит.

– Кхм- _кхм_ , – возразил Людвиг. – Отвечай мне.

Азирафель снова поднял на него глаза.

– О, да, простите. Ваш… э-э… друг вернется через минуточку. Не волнуйтесь об этом.

Он повернулся и стал ходить по комнате в поисках двери или каких-нибудь неуместных мыслей.

Людвиг уронил свои сложенные руки и неугомонно последовал за ним.

– _Не волноваться об этом?_ – повторил он, не веря своим ушам. – Рихард – красивейший мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречал, и которому я отдал всего себя и половину королевства. Однажды нас разлучили, но недели в разлуке сильно потрясли меня. Как ты можешь просить меня _не волноваться_? 

– Он вернется через минуту, – заверил его Азирафель, выходя из спальни и заглядывая в такую же впечатляющую гостиную за ней. Людвиг, казалось, за ним не последовал, поэтому он воспользовался моментом вытащить зеркало из сумки.

Кроули сидел рядом с Бертом, и его лицо было несчастным и осунувшимся.

– Ты ни за что не поверишь, где я сейчас, – сказал Азирафель зеркалу немного самодовольным тоном. И легонько провел пальцем по краю рамки.

– Цветная фотография! – раздался голос позади него, и Азирафель вздрогнул, осознав, что Людвиг все-таки последовал за ним, и теперь с любопытством заглядывает ему через плечо. В зеркале Берт почесал загривок.

– Mein Gott, – заикаясь пробормотал Людвиг. «Бог мой» – прозвучал в голове Азирафеля бесполезный перевод. – _Движущаяся_ цветная фотография.

Азирафель торопливо убрал зеркало в сумку подальше от глаз.

– Это не… а, забудьте, – пробормотал он, жалея, что он вообще достал зеркало и возвращаясь к поискам еще одной двери.

Великолепие, окружавшее его было поистине поразительным, и не прошло много времени, прежде чем Азирафель остановился, потому что задумался над вопросом:

– Скажите… э-э… Людвиг, а замок полностью закончен?  
Людвига, казалось, оскорбил этот вопрос.

– Серьезно? И _это_ все, что ты имеешь мне сказать, чужак? – он повернулся, осматривая комнату, и, похоже, заметил, что они были одни. – И все-таки где стража?

– Там же, где и Рихард, полагаю, – сказал Азирафель, перейдя в столовую и остановившись полюбоваться золотой статуей Зигфрида, сражающегося с драконом, которая стояла на изящно инкрустированном столике неподалёку. – Но серьёзно, он закончен?

Людвиг обиженно фыркнул.

– Разумеется, закончен. Более двухсот комнат, каждая полностью отделана и обставлена работами лучших мастеров Баварии.

– Естественно, естественно, – согласился Азирафель, продолжая похлопывать руками по воздуху. – Очень мило.

– Но что ты все-таки делаешь? – спросил Людвиг.

– О, просто ищу невидимую дверь, – честно признался Азирафель, проходя через новый дверной проем в прекрасный кабинет, покрытый все теми же потрясающими фресками, резьбой и шпалерами.

– Невидимую дверь? – недоверчиво переспросил Людвиг, следуя за ним. – Ты ещё безумнее, чем я, по их словам, если ты думаешь...

Азирафель нашёл упомянутую невидимую дверь и толкнул ее.

– Mein Gott, – снова пробормотал Людвиг.

Азирафель снова повернулся к нему и протянул руку:

– Рад был с вами познакомиться, правда.

Людвиг осторожно пожал ее.

– Ты волшебник, – заключил он. – Или святой.

Азирафель слегка рассмеялся в ответ на это, и открыл дверь пошире.

– Уже нет.

Он вошёл в дверь, но, прежде чем он успел закрыть ее за собой, почувствовал, что Людвиг протиснулся следом. 

– Эй, – запротестовал Азирафель, но Людвиг уже захлопнул дверь и таращился вокруг с открытым ртом.

– Mein Gott, ты _правда_ необыкновенный волшебник, – проговорил он. – Совершенно новая комната, встроенная в мой замок самым чудеснейшим образом...

– Пожалуйста, скажите, что мне это просто привиделось.

Азирафель и Людвиг разом повернули головы и увидели человека, который смотрел на них, сидя за столом, доверху заваленном бумагами. На нем было тяжелое на вид светло-коричневое пальто и шелковый галстук, того стиля, который, насколько Азирафель помнил, вышел из моды в Англии приблизительно двести лет назад. Позади него находился немного странного вида американский флаг.

– Э-э, – сказал Азирафель, который так и не придумал ничего лучше.

– Ещё один волшебник? – удивился Людвиг, выходя из-за спины Азирафеля, прежде чем бывший ангел сумел его остановить, и устремляясь к столу. – Ассистент иллюзиониста, быть может? Как интригующе.

– Погодите минутку, – быстро сказал мужчина, вставая и показывая пальцем на Людвига с несколько угрожающим видом. – Не знаю, кто вы и как вы сюда попали, но вам лучше уйти сейчас же, – его палец переместился с Людвига на Азирафеля, что означало, что его это тоже касается.

Людвиг выпрямился в полный рост.

– Этот человек – волшебник, – твёрдо сказал он, показав за спину на Азирафеля. – И он развлекает меня своими фокусами и иллюзиями, пока я ожидаю возвращения моего дорогого друга.

Мужчина за столом лишь пристально глядел на них.

– Вы должны уйти.

Людвиг скрестил руки на груди. Азирафель все ещё таращился на американский флаг: он наконец-то понял, что тот выглядел странно, потому что на нем было только тринадцать звёзд.

– Я король, – сказал Людвиг запальчиво. – И я не потерплю, чтобы мне указывали, что делать.

Лицо человека потемнело.

– Лишь глупец может заявлять о таком, стоя в этом офисе. В этой стране никогда больше не будет монархии, и строго запрещено…

Людвиг отмахнулся.

– Ну, я и не из вашей страны, не так ли?

Мужчина нахмурился.

– Значит, вы посол? Ваш акцент совсем неразличим.

Теперь настала очередь Людвига нахмуриться.

– Я из Баварии, разумеется, вам о ней известно?

– Бавария? – переспросил мужчина ошеломленно. – В Священной Римской Империи?  
Людвиг открыл было рот, явно обиженный даже самим предположением, но Азирафель торопливо выступил вперед.  
– Господа, прошу вас. Людвиг, возвращайтесь обратно в свой замок. Э-э, прошу прощения за него, – эти последние слова Азирафель сказал мужчине за письменным столом, кивнув на Людвига. – Его здесь быть не должно.

Мужчина уставился на него.

– Готов побиться об заклад, и вас тоже, подданный Короны. Вы хоть знаете, где находитесь?

Азирафель быстро огляделся, но квадратное помещение выглядело точно так же, как любая комната того времени. На стенах были красивые картины. Он пожал плечами.

– Резиденция исполнительной власти, – сказал мужчина медленно, как будто думал, что Азирафелю будет сложно осознать его слова. – Белого Дома Соединенных Штатов Америки.

Азирафель сложил два и два.

– Ах, – сказал он. Он наклонил голову, разглядывая мужчину. – А вы, стало быть?..

Мужчина закатил глаза.

– _Президент_.

Азирафель нахмурился и задумался, пытаясь подыскать какой-то разумный ответ. Он смутно припоминал, что читал что-то о Войне за независимость Соединенных Штатов Америки, но он не особенно внимательно за этим следил тогда.

– Э-э, замечательно, – заключил он.

Мужчина пристально глядел на них.

– А _вы кто_?

– Не важно, – сказал Азирафель, сменив тактику и заговорив резко. Он отвернулся и начал искать дверь, решив, что, если он будет игнорировать их, возможно, он все-таки сможет сделать то, ради чего пришел.

– Он просто вломился в мою резиденцию, так же, как в вашу, – сообщил Людвиг американцу.

– Что он делает?

Людвиг поднял бровь и почти заговорщицки глянул туда, где Азирафель обследовал занавески.

– Ищет волшебную дверь, – признался он.

Мужчина сделал глубокий вдох и вышел из-за стола, уронив бумагу, которую держал в перепачканных чернилами пальцах.

– Ну, здесь он ее не найдет, уверяю вас, я велел проверить это место очень _тщательно_ на наличие волшебных дверей, когда я…

Как по команде, Азирафель открыл следующую дверь.

– Это… невозможно.

– Говорю вам, – ответил Людвиг. – Он волшебник.

Азирафель распахнул дверь и прошел через нее в маленькую комнату, выложенную плиткой.

Он услышал, как позади него Людвиг протиснулся следом.

– Так, ну-ка, нельзя говорить про волшебные двери, а потом убегать, – воскликнул американец и поспешил за ними.

Азирафель остановился и повернулся к ним, чтобы сказать им обоим не ходить за ним, но они уже прорвались мимо него и замерли на месте, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась. В тот же самый момент раздался оглушительный женский вопль.

Трое мужчин обернулись и увидели женщину, лежащую в очень пенной ванне, в каком-то метре от них, набрасывающую на себя новые горы пены и готовящуюся опять заорать. Она метнула на них гневный взгляд, и все трое торопливо отвернулись.

– Простите-извините, – бросил Азирафель и поспешил мимо нее, отчаянно ища другую дверь.

– Миледи, – сказал Людвиг, догоняя Азирафеля.

– Мои глубочайшие извинения, – пробормотал американец.

– Убирайтесь _вон_!

Азирафель нашел следующую дверь, и они трое почти ввалились в нее.

Они неровными шагами выбрались на освещенную сцену, чуть не свалившись с ее края, и на этот раз у американца хватило здравомыслия закрыть за ними дверь.

– Ну и ну, – произнес голос у них за спиной раньше, чем они даже успели перевести дух. – Вот это фокус, и я не каждый день такое говорю.

Три головы повернулись и увидели довольно невысокого мужчину в темном фраке с белой бабочкой, который смотрел на них, вздернув брови. Позади него был большой красный занавес, простиравшийся через всю сцену и скрывавший все, что было за ним. По-видимому, мужчина начинал представление.

– Скажите, зрители вообще здесь были, или же вы просто имитировали шум толпы, а потом ослепили меня софитами?

– Э-э, – сказал Азирафель, который очень часто говорил это в последнее время.

– Он волшебник, – с готовностью сообщил Людвиг, показывая пальцем на бывшего ангела. – Он сделал так, что мой Рихард исчез прямо из моих объятий, и он проходит сквозь невидимые двери в другие миры!

Американец просто казался растерянным и удивленно оглядывался вокруг.

– Нам с Лоуренсом лучше завязывать с выпивкой, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
– Что он волшебник – это ясно, – согласился мужчина на сцене, шагнув вперёд и протянув Азирафелю руку. – Просто я с ним пока что не знаком.

Азирафель неловко пожал ему руку.

– Гарри Гудини, – сообщил мужчина. – Великий.

– О, боже, – сказал Азирафель. Ни Людвиг, ни американец, похоже, ни капли не впечатлились, хотя последний все равно сделал шаг вперёд и протянул руку.

– Александр Гамильтон, – представился он. – Вы, возможно, обо мне слышали, – он улыбнулся.

Гарри наморщил нос.

– Знаете, а вроде слышал, – сказал он. – Вы из Нью-Йорка, да? От акцента так просто не избавишься.

Александр ухмыльнулся.

– Вот уж точно. Величайший город в мире, я прав?

– Совершенно верно, нельзя позволять Сан-Франциско его обойти.

Улыбка Александра померкла.

– Прошу прощения, но я не знаю...

Азирафель перестал их слушать и пошёл к красному бархатному занавесу, нащупывая дверь. Людвиг последовал за ним.

– Эй-эй, не трогайте там ничего! – крикнул Гарри им вслед, прерывая свой разговор с Александром, чтобы побежать за Азирафелем, который раздвинул занавес и вошёл внутрь.

За ним, занимая центр сцены, находился большой сверкающий стеклянный ящик выше человеческого роста, до краев наполненный водой. Кое-какой реквизит размещался вокруг него, включая большую ширму и метровые часы, расписанные под секундомер.

– Вы тоже волшебник? – спросил Людвиг, поворачиваясь к Гарри.

Гарри этот вопрос, похоже, удивил.

– Я Великий Гудини, – снова сказал он, как будто думал, что в первый раз Людвиг не расслышал. Когда Людвигу, судя по всему, это ничего нового не дало, Гарри вздохнул. – Да, я маг. Многие говорят, что лучший во всем мире.

Людвига это не впечатлило.

– Я о вас никогда не слышал.

Гарри нахмурился.

– Откуда вы?

Людвиг приосанился, явно стараясь вернуть себе часть своего величия, что было немного сложновато, учитывая, что он все ещё был в своей ночной сорочке.

– Бавария, – сказал он гордо.

Гарри слегка просиял:

– Немец?

Людвига это оскорбило.

– Нет, _баварец_.

– Он запутался, – по секрету сообщил Александр Гарри.

– Я гастролировал в Европе, – сказал Гарри, который, похоже, и сам немного запутался. – Провел два месяца в Берлине, выступал в Париже, Вене, Москве – повсюду.

Людвиг пожал плечами, по-прежнему не впечатлившись.

– Я правда никогда о вас не слышал.

Азирафель испытал облегчение, когда нашел следующую дверь, спрятанную за большими бутафорскими часами. Он повернулся к своим трем спутникам.

– Не могли бы вы все просто вернуться на свои небеса… – начал он.

– Небеса? – повторил Александр, и Азирафель запоздало осознал, что, вероятно, ему следовало использовать другое слово.

– Погодите, – сказал Гарри и похлопал Людвига по плечу. – Какой сейчас год?

Людвиг посмотрел на него с подобающе оскорбленным видом, хотя Азирафель не мог сказать, обидел ли его вопрос или тот факт, что Гарри посмел коснуться его.

– 1874, – заявил Людвиг.

Александр, похоже, тоже осознавал сказанное, и Азирафель быстро толкнул дверь.

– В последний раз, когда я проверял, был 1803, – сказал Александр и поглядел на Гарри.

– 1921, – сказал Гарри. – _Вот_ , почему вы обо мне не слышали, и почему ты не слышал о Сан-Франциско – его еще не основали!

Азирафель потихоньку прокрался через дверь, надеясь найти там немного покоя, но Людвиг заметил, что он делает и бросился за ним, схватив край двери, прежде чем он успел закрыть ее за собой.

– Погоди, волшебник, а ты из какого времени? – спросил Людвиг, протискиваясь в дверь вместе с ним. Александр и Гарри последовали за ними.

– Ну же, серьезно, вам всем нужно вернуться, – сказал Азирафель, останавливаясь с тяжелым вздохом. – Вам нельзя просто так шататься повсюду…

– Стража!

Головы всех четверых повернулись, и они увидели человека в доспехах и тоге, указывающего на них весьма театральным жестом.

– Схватить их!

Последовал немного неловкий момент, когда никакой стражи не появилось, и человек в тоге слегка наклонил голову.

– Это еще что за колдовство?

– Волшебник, – с готовностью подсказал Людвиг, показывая на Азирафеля, который измученно вздохнул и поднял глаза к потолку с изысканной лепниной.

– Я тоже, – Гарри невысоко поднял руку. – Но он лучше.

Человек в тоге переводил сердитый взгляд с одного на другого.

– И кто вы такие, что так бесстыдно стоите в присутствии кесаря?

– Людвиг, – сообщил Людвиг. – Второй, Король Баварии.

– Александр Гамильтон, президент Соединенных Штатов.

– Великий Гарри Гудини… Постой, ты ж не был президентом!

Александр с жаром повернулся к нему.

– Конечно, был! Есть!

Гарри нахмурился.

– 1803, говоришь? И кто был твоим предшественником?

Александр скрестил на груди руки.

– Джон Адамс, ублюдок-федералист.

– Джефферсон был после Адамса, – сообщил ему Гарри. – Томас Джефферсон. Все это знают.

– _Джефферсон_? – Александра, похоже, возмутила сама мысль об этом. – Распутный обожатель лягушатников? Да никогда.

– Да, – настаивал Гарри, не обращая внимания на цветистый оборот в речи Александра. – Джефферсон, а потом Мэдисон, Монро… Я забыл, кто еще.

– И Мэдисон тоже? Ты явно неправильно все запомнил…

– _Кхм_ , – сказал человек в тоге, которого, очевидно, раздражало, что его игнорируют. – Если вы сейчас же не объясните, что делаете в моем дворце, я применю силу, чтобы выставить вас вон.

– Эй, вы же римлянин, верно? – сказал Гарри заинтригованно. – Но вы говорите по-английски!

Тут же послышалось возражение Людвига:

– Он говорит по-немецки, как и мы все.

Теперь настала очередь Александра удивленно уставиться на него.

– Это совершенно точно английский.

– Или же мы все говорим на латыни? – предположил Гарри, взявшись за подбородок. – Я бы хотел говорить на латыни.

– Стража! – снова громко крикнул человек в тоге, но опять никто не явился на его зов.

– Они наверняка все исчезли, – сказал ему Людвиг и махнул рукой, как бы изображая это. – Это волшебник делает. И создает двери, и еще у него движущаяся цветная фотография!

– Движущаяся _что_? – спросил Александр. – Совершенно невозможно!

– Есть-есть! – возразил Людвиг. – Она у него в сумке!

Гарри сделал шаг вперед, будто хотел посмотреть сам, и Азирафель поспешно отступил назад, впервые осознав, что ситуация уже вышла из-под контроля. 

– Серьезно, так, давайте-ка мы все просто на секундочку…

Гарри обошел его, и рука Азирафеля машинально дернулась к сумке, но каким-то образом зеркало все равно оказалось у Гарри.

– Эй! – резко сказал Азирафель, паника охватила его, и он потянулся, чтобы выхватить зеркало из рук Гарри, но маг вывернулся и понес его к остальным.

– Видите, как я и говорил! – самодовольно сказал Людвиг.

Азирафель направился к ним, собираясь вызволить зеркало любой ценой, но понял, что его удерживает человек в тоге, который преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и схватил Азирафеля за плечо.

– Ты, волшебник, объяснись.

Азирафель высвободил руку и вздохнул, примиряясь с тем, что зеркало еще несколько мгновений побудет не у него.

– Правда, я прошу прощения за все это… э-э… я отведу их назад…

– Тебе известно, кто я такой? – спросил человек в тоге, явно оскорбленный такой манерой обращения.

Азирафель оглядел его с ног до головы, но он действительно был знаком лишь с несколькими римскими императорами, да и то в основном потому, что Кроули проникся к ним симпатией.

– Без понятия, – признал он.

Человек выпрямился в полный рост.

– Я Марк Сальвий Отон Цезарь Август, и то, что вы делаете равносильно измене.

– Я уверяю вас, правда, все в порядке… – сказал Азирафель и замолк, услышав, как Александр что-то громко сказал о Нью-Йорке.

Он повернулся и увидел, что все трое склонились над зеркалом.

– _Видите_ , – сказал Александр, тыча пальцем во что-то на поверхности зеркала. – Это мое имя рядом со звездой. В отличие от _некоторых_ , – он сердито глянул на Гарри. – Нью-Йорк меня помнит.

– Это не тот Нью-Йорк, что я знаю, – сказал Гарри, наклоняясь поближе. – Кто такой Лин-Мануэль Миранда? Твой приятель?

– Извините меня, – сказал Азирафель Отону, а потом повернулся и подошел к кучке душ, увязавшихся за ним, раздвинул их и выхватил зеркало из рук Александра. Картинка изменилась, показывая вместо Кроули предположительно улицу Нью-Йорка. Одно из зданий было освещено, и на нем красовался исключительно большой рекламный плакат с золотым фоном и черной звездой. Азирафель нахмурился, глядя на него, а потом поднял глаза на всех троих.

– Что вы сделали? – резко сказал он.

– Я просто попросил его показать мне Нью-Йорк, – сказал Гарри. – Это же волшебное зеркало и все такое.

Азирафель с укором посмотрел на него.

– Уж кому как не вам знать...

– Эй, я не думал, что это _сработает_ , – запротестовал Гарри. – Я знаю, что это все какой-то фокус. Он, однако же, _очень_ хорош.

– Это не… это не… _трюк_ , – сказал Азирафель, со вздохом убирая зеркало обратно в сумку. – И не фокус и не магическое представление. Могу вас в этом уверить. Но серьезно, вам всем надо вернуться, пока вы не натворили еще больше бед.

Слова Азраил звучали у него в голове.

– Ты что-то говорил о «небесах», – заметил Людвиг. – Что это значит?

Гарри нахмурился.

– Да, ты же не утверждаешь, что имеешь власть над духами, правда? Терпеть не могу этот народ.

Азирафель снова вздохнул, но все четверо теперь выжидательно смотрели на него. Он неуверенно помялся, вцепившись рукой в край зеркала через ткань сумки.

– Вы правда хотите знать?

– Посмею предположить, что мы зашли уже слишком далеко, чтобы _не_ узнать, – сказал Александр.

– Объяснись, – коротко добавил Отон. 

Азирафель побарабанил пальцами по верху сумки и ненадолго задержал взгляд на блокноте в своих руках. Потом он снова посмотрел на них: на Людвига, с растрепанными волосами и в ночной сорочке; на Александра, с по-прежнему безукоризненно уложенными напудренными волосами; на Гарри, который выглядел так, будто только что пришел с приятного официального ужина; и на Отона в сияющих доспехах и тоге, наброшенной по моде на одной плечо.

– Ну ладно, – сдался он. – Вы все мертвы.

Последовала короткая пауза.

– Прошу прощения? – спросил Гарри одновременно с Отоном, который прорычал:

– Это угроза?

– Это правда, – сказал Азирафель. – Если вас это хоть немного утешит, я тоже мертв. Сейчас время в «реальном мире» перевалило уже за 2000 год – Отон, для вас это целые две тысячи лет. Вы все, видимо, жили в какой-то степени достойно, потому что вы попали в рай. Поздравляю.

Они все некоторое время это осознавали.

– Вы все получили в награду свой собственный рай, – серьезно продолжал Азирафель. – Где вы окружены людьми и обстоятельствами, которые делают вас счастливыми, – он повернулся к Александру и показал на Гарри. – Если Гудини говорит, что вы никогда не были президентом, он, вероятно, прав: вы президент лишь на своих небесах, потому что хотите им быть. Людвиг, тебе так и не удалось разделить свое королевство с Рихардом на Земле, поэтому ты смог сделать это на Небесах. Но каждый из вас – единственный реальный человек на ваших небесах: поэтому все остальные исчезали, когда я входил. Когда на одном небе две души, систему замыкает, наверное, потому, что она не может решить, чьё подсознание слушать, – Азирафель грустно улыбнулся им. – Мне жаль, но это действительно так.

Повисла долгая пауза.

– Рихард был... ненастоящим? – спросил, наконец, Людвиг.

– Я уверен, он был вполне реален, – сказал Азирафель, пытаясь вложить в свой тон побольше сочувствия. – Но тот, с кем вы были только что – не он. Если он на Небесах, то он находится в своём собственном маленьком отсеке, таком же, как этот отсек, принадлежащий Отону.

– Я... не президент? – спросил Гамильтон, поникнув. – Им правда стал _Джефферсон_?

– Не повезло, – пробормотал Гарри ему в ответ.

– Ну же, теперь пойдёмте, давайте вернём вас туда, где вы должны быть, – сказал Азирафель, жестами подгоняя их к двери, в которую они вошли. Она все ещё была распахнута, открывая странную бесплотную полоску сцены и красный занавес. К его облегчению, три неприкаянных духа подчинились и вошли в дверь один за другим.

– Будь я проклят... Дойль был прав, – сказал сам себе Гарри, когда Азирафель направил его к двери. – Мне _ни за что_ этого не пережить.

Когда остались только Азирафель и Отон, бывший ангел повернулся к нему.

– Простите за неудобства, – сказал он.

– И в самом деле, прошло два _тысячелетия_? – спросил Отон. Казалось, его очень огорчила эта мысль. – Скажи мне, что стало с Римом? С его народом?

Азирафель слабо улыбнулся ему.

– Империя распалась, – признал он. – Но это происходило постепенно. И она была у всех Небес на устах, пока существовала.

Отон кивнул смиренно.

– Я полагаю, это все, о чем можно просить. Ступай с миром.

Азирафель вошёл в дверь и закрыл ее за собой. На сцене Гарри вытащил из кармана что-то напоминающее банкноту в один фунт и протянул ее Александру.

– Я так и знал, что я где-то о тебе слышал, – сказал он, подмигнув.

Александр, казалось, был слегка озадачен, но все равно убрал в карман то, что Гарри ему дал, когда увидел, что Азирафель приближается.

– Мы просто снова откроем другую дверь, и она приведёт нас в ваш... э-э... Белый Дом, – сказал Азирафель, махнув Александру.

Александр шмыгнул носом, но тем не менее последовал за ним.

– В мой несуществующий Белый Дом, вы хотите сказать. Аарон вдоволь над этим посмеется.

– Я уверен, все будет хорошо, – сказал Азирафель, обнаружив предыдущую дверь и рывком открыв ее. Он подтолкнул Александра и Людвига к выходу.

– Эй, волшебник, – окликнул их Гарри. – Расскажи мне когда-нибудь, как ты проделываешь этот фокус.

Азирафель пробормотал что-то о том, что он не волшебник, и закрыл за собой дверь.

Последовала такая же процедура с Александром, а потом Азирафель и Людвиг остались одни в Нойшванштайне.

– Ну вот, а теперь просто оставайся здесь, – сказал Азирафель и поднял руку, чтобы потереть лоб. Он был измотан и так и не приблизился к тому, чтобы обнаружить ближайший к своим небесам наблюдательный пост. Ему следовало вернуться назад и начать двигаться по более упорядоченной схеме, какой бы она ни была.

– Приношу извинения, если я стал причиной непредвиденных трудностей, – сказал Людвиг, очевидно заметив усталость Азирафеля. – И я не хотел, чтобы парень из будущего украл твою движущуюся фотографию.

Азирафель снова машинально опустил руку к сумке, чтобы убедиться, что он все ещё мог нащупать твёрдый край рамки через ткань.

– Не переживай об этом, – сказал он с тяжелым вздохом.

Азирафель прошёл мимо Людвига, снова ступил в его спальню и похлопал ближайшие занавески, откуда появился.

– Он тоже мертв? – спросил Людвиг у него за спиной.

Азирафель продолжал исследовать занавески.

– Кто?

– Твой друг. Тот, что на фотографии. Ему, кажется, было плохо.

Руки Азирафеля замерли, в горле встал ком.

– Нет-нет, он не... – он сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил ощупывать воздух. – Он не мертв.

Людвиг молчал, пока Азирафель, наконец, не обнаружил смутное сопротивление двери.

Он собирался открыть ее, когда Людвиг снова заговорил.

– Ты его любишь, не так ли?

Азирафель виновато вздрогнул и обернулся на Людвига, который стоял, сцепив руки в замок перед собой.

Азирафель снова перевел взгляд на невидимую дверь, что означало, что он смотрел на очень красивую занавеску.

– Это так очевидно, а?

– Я чувствовал то же самое к Рихарду, – сказал Людвиг. – Когда нас разлучили. Я узнаю это чувство.

Азирафель коротко усмехнулся, но смех получился более сдавленным, чем он рассчитывал.

– Ты пытаешься к нему вернуться, да? – спросил Людвиг. – Поэтому ты здесь.

Азирафель выдохнул, чувствуя, как его плечи поникли.

– Да, – признал он. – Это глупо, я знаю, шанс так ничтожен...

Он почувствовал, как рука Людвига опустилась ему на локоть.

– Я желаю тебе удачи, – сказал он. – И предлагаю свою помощь, если есть что-то, что я могу сделать.

Улыбка тронула уголок губ Азирафеля.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, и это было искренне.

– А теперь иди ищи его, – сказал Людвиг, отступая назад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Автора:
> 
> «Эх, ничто так не разряжает обстановку, как покойные исторические личности!
> 
> Если вам хочется почитать переписку Людвига с его запретной любовью, его конюшим Рихардом Хорнигом (не путать с композитором Рихардом Вагнером), то вот несколько /супер/гейских: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/160618610933/from-the-diaries-and-letters-of-king-ludwig-ii
> 
> Я советую прочитать последнее тоже – это будто прямиком из диснеевского мультфильма. Я на 90% уверена, что они подлинные, но будем полностью откровенны: есть вероятность, что дневники Людвига, которые прошли через множество рук во время Второй Мировой войны, могли быть подправлены. Если кто-то хочет узнать безбожно много о Людвиге, его невероятной жизни и сверхзагадочной смерти, напишите мне! Я обожаю болтать про этого чувака.
> 
> Гудини тоже очень интересная личность (как, вероятно, можно догадаться), и о нем есть минисериал производства History channel, немного сомнительный с точки зрения исторической достоверности, но определённо увлекательный! Кроме того, несколько лет назад вышел телесериал Fox/ITV/Global под названием «Гудини и Дойль», который был /совершенно/ исторически недостоверным, но, боже мой, какой же он смешной! Я бы посоветовала.
> 
> И наконец, хоть Гудини и говорит, что Сан-Франциско не был основан во времена Гамильтона, на самом деле он был основан в 1776 году».


	6. Забытый

Смотреть, как Кроули скорбит, было, наверное, самым болезненным из всего, через что Азирафель когда-либо проходил добровольно. Кроули чувствовал себя обнадеживающе нормально в течение недели или около того, пока с ним были жители деревни, но, когда они ушли, он явно скатился в глубокую депрессию.

Он редко покидал коттедж и очень мало интереса проявлял к еде.

Азирафель знал, что это не должно его слишком волновать: Кроули все ещё был бессмертным, в конце концов, и не _нуждался_ в пище. Но к этому добавлялась тревожащая привычка не делать ничего и только сидеть на кровати или лежать, свернувшись на диване. Хоть он и не потерял вес, его лицо все же заметно осунулось, а щеки всегда были или неестественно бледными, или залитыми болезненным румянцем.

Дни шли один за другим, и, если только это возможно, Кроули только все больше уходил в себя. Он невероятно много времени просто сидел, таращась в пустоту, иногда дрожа, в другой раз – вцепившись во что-нибудь, что подворачивалось под руку, пока костяшки пальцев не становились белыми.

Азирафель тем временем совершил ещё несколько вылазок на соседние небеса и нарисовал схематичную карту. И, что более важно, он обнаружил караульный пост.

Он наткнулся на него совершенно случайно, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что вместо того чтобы открыть дверь на очередные небеса, он очутился на клочке Небес, заслуживающих прописной буквы.

К счастью, караульный пост, похоже, простирался на несколько этажей, потому что Азирафель выскочил на некое подобие лестничной площадки. Он сразу же отступил назад, а потом, извинившись перед пожилой китаянкой, на чьём небе он спрятался, снова осторожно пробрался на лестничную площадку. Лестница вилась вверх и вниз, исчезая из виду, совсем как винтовая, не считая того, что была необъяснимо квадратной и образовывала пролеты каждые десять ступеней или около того.

Азирафель мелкими шажками поднялся по лестнице – ступенька за ступенькой, и заглянул за каждый угол с величайшей осторожностью, пока не обнаружил пост, располагающийся на самой вершине. Не желая попадаться, Азирафель беззвучно отступил вниз по лестнице и пошёл дальше, пока не оказался внизу башнеподобной постройки.

Он спускался недолго, когда лестница вдруг закончилась запертой дверью. На двери не было никаких опознавательных знаков, помимо узора из серебра, но Азирафель подозревал, что в комнате за ней, вероятно, хранилось оружие, карты и другие вещи, которые могли понадобиться караулу.

Как бы соблазнительно ни было попытаться найти способ взломать замок, украсть оружие и вырубить караульного, Азирафель знал, что ничего хорошего это ему не даст. Его быстро поймают, и, если он правильно разобрался в караульных постах, единственным способом покинуть пост было улететь с него или пройти через небеса, что он и так уже делал. Что ещё хуже, на дверном замке был сигил, говоривший о том, что только ангел со статусом Престола и выше мог открыть его. Насколько Азирафелю было известно, не существовало такого заклинания, которое могло бы осилить такой замок, что в любом случае ставило его в несколько безвыходное положение. 

Поэтому он вернулся на свои небеса и провёл остаток для, прочесывая книги ещё внимательнее, а тем временем Кроули в зеркале опустил голову на руки и зарыдал.

Это определённо была худшая часть: по крайней мере, когда Кроули сидел, уставившись в пустоту, Азирафель мог вообразить, что он просто задумался. Но когда с ним происходило такое, становилось трудно притворяться, что сердце Кроули не разбивается.

Бывший демон сидел на диване, или на полу, или свернувшись на кровати и всхлипывал, пока ему не становилось трудно дышать. Его щеки были мокрыми, нос – ярко-красным, руками он обхватывал колени или что-нибудь, что было в пределах досягаемости – подушку с кровати или дивана. Он дрожал всем телом, бока тяжело вздымались, и, даже когда худшая фаза проходила, он просто сидел неподвижно и вздрагивал. Иногда у него случались сухие рвотные позывы, он упирался ладонями в пол или край кровати, и его трясло так, что казалось, он вот-вот упадет в обморок.

Кроули явно проходил через ад, почти во всех смыслах этого слова, и, наблюдая за ним и будучи не в силах дать ему хоть каплю утешения, Азирафель сам точно так же оказывался в аду.

Азирафель старался более или менее щадить себя, потому что ему нужно было поддерживать силы, чтобы быть в состоянии продолжать поиски способа подать весточку Кроули, но даже это становилось всё труднее делать.

Он почти потерял аппетит, и, хотя ему, вообще-то, теперь требовалось есть не больше, чем Кроули, это определённо влияло на его настроение. Не помогало и то, что он позволял себе спать, только когда доводил себя почти до полного изнеможения. Хотя Азирафель предполагал, что он вообще не должен нуждаться во сне, это, видимо, не мешало его воображаемому телу его требовать.

Но каждая минута была дорога, считал Азирафель, и в любую минуту, что он отдыхал, он мог бы искать в книгах полезные материалы или наносить на карту небеса. Он шёл себе на уступки, только когда становилось ясно, что, если он будет продолжать работать, то начнет допускать ошибки. Но даже тогда он спал урывками, и было хорошо, если ему удавалось прикорнуть на пару часов за раз. Единственной радостью было то, что его разум был блаженно пуст, пока он спал, за что он был невероятно благодарен: когда он был человеком и должен был спать каждую ночь, его преследовало целое полчище повторяющихся кошмаров.

В течение дня его сопровождало тяжелое разъедающее изнутри ощущение, которое поселилось у него под ложечкой и успокоить которое было невозможно. Он изо всех сил пытался унять его с помощью чая, но ему все тяжелее становилось проводить время в их коттедже в Мидфартинге. Он видел Кроули во всем, и когда он смотрел с тревогой на то, как его друг рыдает в диванную подушку, он виновато останавливался взглядом на ряде тонких чёрных дневников.

Настоящая кухня, однако, была значительно полезнее, чем крошечная кухонька над книжным магазином, и кровать в коттедже была удобнее, поэтому Азирафель не покинул его окончательно. Ему, тем не менее, приходилось прилагать особые усилия, чтобы не поглядывать на закрытую дверь в комнату Кроули.

И все же, всегда, когда Азирафель не наливал себе чай и не перехватывал пару часов беспокойного сна, он строго придерживался своего лондонского книжного магазина. Конечно, магазин тоже прочно ассоциировался с Кроули, но это были более давние воспоминания, те, в которых Кроули ещё держался на расстоянии.

Стол в книжном был доверху завален стопками книг, и ещё больше их было сложено рядышком на полу. Но, несмотря на все ресурсы магазина, поиски Азирафеля по-прежнему оказывались бесплодными.

Способа связаться с Землёй, используя лишь низшие сигилы, похоже, не было, что оставляло Азирафелю единственный вариант: сначала выбраться из территории личных небес.

Но дальше количество проблем только увеличивалось: сможет ли он как-то передать сообщение Кроули с помощью устройств Гавриила даже без волшебных сил? Если он попытается сбежать вниз на Землю и лично найти Кроули, как он, собственно, доберётся с Небес на Землю? Ему придётся спрыгнуть с края Небес, но без крыльев он упадёт камнем, а когда попадет туда, даже если выживет, он будет заперт в эфемерном плане. Допустим, он мог бы украсть тело, прежде чем прыгнет, что означало бы, что он будет в физическом плане, когда окажется там, но у него все равно не будет крыльев, чтобы слететь вниз. Мог ли он... соорудить какой-то эфирный парашют? Разумеется, он исчез бы на полпути вниз, где эфемерный и физический планы расходятся, и это означало бы, что Азирафель физически падал бы только _половину_ пути с Небес на Землю.

В этом месте его планы всегда становились немного безумными, но он работал с ограниченным набором данных и растущим отчаянием человека, осознающего, в какой прочной ловушке он заперт.

Поэтому Азирафель бросил все силы с ещё большим усердием на единственное, что он действительно мог сделать: на изучение караульных постов Азраил, расположенных вокруг небес.

Он нашёл кратчайший маршрут со своего неба до караульного поста, который он обнаружил, а затем стал продвигаться в сторону, делая подробные записи в своём блокноте, по мере того как он путешествовал по все новым персональным небесам, пока не нашёл второй караульный пост. Оттуда он сумел выстроить закономерность, и его карта индивидуальных небес, которую он начал набрасывать более детально с обратной стороны карты второго неба, стала медленно расти.

В зеркале дни текли мимо, и Кроули обратился к выпивке, топя себя в алкоголе из той самой бутылки, которую он использовал ранее – той, которую когда-то планировал сберечь на Рождество. Он каждую ночь беззвучно рыдал, опустошая бутылку снова и снова, и застывал неподвижно, распластавшись на полу или на диване. Азирафель несколько раз был готов поклясться, что он точно развоплотит себя, но Кроули всегда поднимался на следующее утро, обычно с таким видом, будто искренне об этом жалел.

После того как Кроули не изменял этой схеме целую неделю, Азирафель вышел в свой воображаемый Мидфартинг и вернулся с большой бутылкой бренди, которую убедил недовольного Берта ему продать.

Он позволил себе всего пару рюмок, чтобы успокоить нервы, но это не особо-то помогло, и ему пришлось собрать всю оставшуюся силу воли, чтобы продолжить продираться через трудный текст о целостности душ, вместо того чтобы присоединиться к Кроули на полу.

Два дня спустя Азирафель шёл через небеса, пока не заболели ноги, уже давно бросив даже извиняться перед людьми, по небесам которых он проходил. Он шёл весь день и далеко за полночь, настолько прямо, насколько мог, пока не упёрся в стену.

Автор сияющих белых свитков явно был прав, когда писал, что эта стена не нуждалась в охране. Дело было в том, что, строго говоря, это была _не_ стена, а отсутствие дверей.

Азирафель обнаружил, что на каждом персональном небе было несколько дверей для входа и выхода.

Он вычислил, что их было по меньшей мере шесть, но потенциально гораздо больше, в зависимости от точной архитектуры с множественными измерениями. Две двери всегда располагались друг напротив друга на расстоянии не более двадцати метров – это были двери, которые Азирафель использовал в первую очередь. Они, к тому же, позволяли ему путешествовать по относительно прямой линии – или, по крайней мере, он предполагал, что это была прямая линия. Было вероятно, что он двигался по спирали, или, может быть, расположение дверей вообще не соотносилось с линейным пространством, как он предполагал.

Однако, когда он попал на это небо, ему быстро стало ясно, что напротив той двери, в которую он вошёл, двери не было. Он уже на удивление наловчился находить их меньше чем за минуту, но эту он был просто не в состоянии обнаружить, хотя и искал целых десять минут. Вот тогда-то он и вспомнил свиток и то, что в нем было написано о непроницаемой стене с четырьмя измерениями.

Азирафель побродил по небу – оно было удивительно тихим: просто обычный луг с туманными голубыми горами вдалеке – пока не нашёл другую дверь, которая, как он предполагал, находилась под углом девяносто градусов к той, в которую он изначально вошёл.

На этом следующем небе он нашёл дверь напротив почти сразу, но там не было двери под углом девяносто градусов, ведущей в том направлении, куда он все это время шёл. В каком-то смысле Азирафель обнаружил самый дальний коридор в очень большом офисном здании, где он мог двигаться параллельно внешней стене здания, но никогда не мог пройти сквозь неё.

Если только он не находился на первом этаже, конечно.

Поэтому Азирафель пошёл дальше по этой параллельной дороге, и шёл всю ночь, пока не нашёл врата.

Азирафель представлял, что увидит некий портал со многими измерениями, но это были просто обычные ворота. В частности, это была барочная тройная арка с таким количеством мрамора, золота и лепнины, что Бернини, увидев их, вообще бросил бы заниматься скульптурой.

На Небесах обычно не отличались особым вкусом, когда дело касалось изящных искусств, но они умудрялись замечать пышные церкви, строящиеся в их честь – настолько, что перестраивали наиболее значимые здания Небес, чтобы им соответствовать. Разумеется, барочная архитектура уже вышла из моды к тому времени, когда они принялись за обновления, но, вероятно, Небеса этого ещё не заметили.

Дверь, которую, наконец, нашёл Азирафель, вела в довольно небольшую комнату. Комната была совершенно пустой, хоть и роскошно обставленной, и напротив находился лестничный пролёт, который вёл наверх.

Когда Азирафель осторожно ступил на мозаичный мраморный пол, он с удивлением заметил, что дверь, через которую он прошёл, была теперь видимой: она была сделана из прекрасного темного дерева, окаймленного серебром, как та, что была на караульном посте, и ее украшали сигилы, по-видимому, сделанные из золота. К ней прилегали три почти идентичные двери, расположенные рядом друг с другом на той же стене.

Запомнив, в какую из них он вошёл, Азирафель подобрался к подножию лестницы и потихоньку стал подниматься по ней так же, как до этого делал на караульном посте. Он знал, что даже находиться здесь было опасно и безрассудно, но, когда он в последний раз останавливался, чтобы взглянуть в зеркало – он всегда держал его при себе, в сумке – Кроули все ещё выглядел так, будто пытался загнать себя выпивкой в могилу.

Думая о конечной цели своей миссии, Азирафель собрал все своё мужество и поднялся на вершину лестницы.

Лестница повернула вокруг своей оси, и Азирафель оказался в маленькой квадратной комнате, похожей на фойе. Большая дверь с аркой находилась напротив него, и помещение было освещено парой высоких узких прорезей высоко в стенах.

Азирафель подобрался к двери и с величайшей осторожностью приоткрыл ее. Он выглянул наружу.

Перед ним простиралась некая белая каменная платформа, на которой стояли врата. Она уходила вперёд лишь на пару метров, а затем резко обрывалась. За ней лежало странное море переливающихся красок и огней, которое, как догадался Азирафель, вероятно, было персональными небесами, тщательно сложёнными и сжатыми вместе во множестве измерений. Он подался ещё немного вперёд и, поскольку он не увидел никого из стражи, тихо проскользнул в дверь.

Теперь Азирафель видел, что две арки по краям ворот, вообще не были настоящими арками: архитектурно они были на месте, но сами арки были заполнены дверьми, сквозь самую правую из которых Азирафель только что вошёл. Что означало, что комната, похожая на фойе, которую Азирафель недавно миновал, на самом деле находилась _внутри_ структуры ворот, которые сами уходили почти на три метра в глубину.

Азирафель оглядел платформу, ища глазами стражу. Однако здесь, казалось, никого не было: лишь белая полоска платформы и за ней – крутящиеся вихрями небеса.

Пользуясь изысканными плинтами и колоннами как прикрытием, Азирафель подобрался к центральному пролету, который, похоже, не перекрывался дверью, как боковые. Стараясь, чтобы его шаги звучали как можно бесшумнее на каменной платформе, Азирафель рискнул выглянуть из-за большой, витой колонны. Он позволил себе ещё два быстрых взгляда и замер на мгновение, прижавшись спиной к колонне и тяжело дыша.

Он мог буквально видеть Небеса прямо там, за аркой, они впервые казались ему такими соблазнительно близкими, что план действительно мог быть осуществим. Или, по крайней мере, он мог бы быть осуществим, если бы не большие серебряные ворота между ним и Небесами. Азирафелю не удалось хорошенько разглядеть ворота, но он мог бы побиться об заклад на своё первое издание «Рая» Данте, что на них были начертаны ограждающие сигилы. И, если бы там не было ворот, вероятно, двое стражей-ангелов на другой стороне, стоящие к нему спиной, заметили бы, что он хочет сбежать.

Азирафель, сердце которого бешено колотилось в груди, очень медленно попятился назад, вернулся к правой арке, вошёл в дверь, пересёк маленькое фойе, спустился по лестнице и, открыв дверь, через которую вошел изначально, вернулся на персональные небеса.

Азирафель отошел от ворот на десять небес, прежде чем позволил себе остановиться. Он несколько минут подождал, пока сердце вернётся к нормальному ритму, а потом вытащил зеркало. Кроули полулежал, обняв бутылку, было видно, что ему очень худо, но он не планирует останавливаться, пока не отключится.

Азирафель беспокойно вздохнул, убрал зеркало и, опустив голову, побрел домой.

Обратная дорога заняла у него ещё больше времени, и он так устал, оттого что не спал всю ночь, что ему пришлось свернуть несколько раз, когда он осознал, что, вероятно, где-то пошёл не туда. Когда он, наконец, вернулся в свой относительно безопасный магазин в Сохо, он даже не стал трудиться и подниматься по лестнице в их с Кроули коттедж, и вместо этого просто упал на диван, в то время как в зеркале, которое Азирафель оставил спрятанным в сумке, очень взволнованный бармен разбудил Кроули.

~~***~~

После этого Кроули отказался от алкоголя. Азирафель не знал, почему, но он был этому рад. Это сопровождалось тем, что Кроули стал чаще выходить в деревню и пытался более регулярно есть. Он все равно казался осунувшимся и больным и иногда по-прежнему пил слишком много, но он, похоже, пытался привести себя в порядок.

Азирафель, между тем, все более погружался в отчаяние. Времени прошло уже действительно слишком много: он был мертв уже больше двух месяцев. _Два месяца_. Он правда не ожидал, что потребуется и половина этого срока, чтобы передать сообщение Кроули, но он также не ожидал и того, что окажется в такой прочной ловушке без своих сил.

Он продолжал ходить к караульным постам и к воротам, отсиживаясь в укромном уголке часами и высчитывая длину ангельских смен. Они обычно длились около сорока часов к ряду, что не было необычно для ангелов: настоящей потребности в еде или сне у них не было, и стражи явно занимались этим так долго, что монотонность работы уже перестала их тяготить – если когда и тяготила.

К сожалению, смена караула не представляла особой возможности для того, чтобы проскользнуть незамеченным, и два стража у ворот сменялись в разное время. Как будто этого было мало, стражи всегда стояли в дальнем краю ворот, что означало, что Азирафелю пришлось бы или выманивать их на свою сторону (таким образом, лишаясь эффекта неожиданности), или найти способ пройти через серебряные ворота самостоятельно.

Но возможности изучения и планирования были ограничены тем, что в дальнейшей части его плана зияли большие дыры. У него не было надежных карт ни одного неба, помимо третьего, он не знал, как связаться с Кроули или как добраться на Землю, и, что ещё важнее, он не знал, стоило ли это риска.

У его плана были ничтожные шансы на успех, тогда как, если он останется здесь и не будет высовывать носа, есть вероятность, что Кроули все-таки поймет, что он не исчез на самом деле, и придёт за ним. Это может занять много времени, но, разумеется, это лучше, чем, если Азирафель предпримет безрассудно отчаянную попытку сбежать и просто-напросто будет пойман? Небеса непременно сдержат своё обещание переместить его туда, где менее приятно, если только не казнят его прямо на месте.

А потом Кроули во всем разберётся и прилетит на Небеса в поисках Азирафеля, только чтобы узнать, что по собственной глупости тот погиб окончательно. Об этом даже думать было невыносимо.

Поэтому Азирафель сдержал себя. Он сделал все, что мог на данный момент. Он исследовал все пути, которые нашёл, чтобы передать весть Кроули. Он прочёл и перечел каждую книгу в своей библиотеке, которая могла хоть что-то дать, он изучил караульные посты и смены у ворот, и он так и не стал ближе к какой-то реальной пользе ни на дюйм по сравнению с тем, когда только очнулся в своей подсобке.

Впервые за много недель Азирафель пошёл в деревню. Он заглянул в паб, поболтал с Бертом и заставил себя поесть воображаемой еды, но это просто было не то. Берт, похоже, не мог сказать ничего нового или интересного. И это, как уныло предполагал Азирафель, было побочным эффектом того, что Берт являлся лишь переработанной версией себя. Еда оказалась в основном неплохой, хотя, как и в алкоголе, в ней как будто не хватало какой-то неопределённой насыщенности.

Он провёл время и с Харпером тоже – они с владельцем кафе стали хорошими друзьями за человеческую жизнь Азирафеля, – и даже зашёл выпить чаю к Донни и ее кошкам, но на задворках сознания ему постоянно не давала покоя мысль, что он разговаривает с тенями. Он назвал бы их призраками, вот только было ясно, кто здесь на самом деле был призраком.

В зеркале Кроули обратился к чтению, поэтому Азирафель сделал то же самое. Он даже брал те же книги, что и Кроули, из их шкафов в Мидфартинге, чтобы они могли читать вместе. Кроули, правда, обычно сдавался после первых пятидесяти страниц, оставляя Азирафеля в одиночку сидеть и невидящим взглядом смотреть в книгу в своих руках, мрачно думая, будет ли он теперь вечно тенью повторять действия Кроули. Всегда следовать за ним, никогда не прикасаться; он – всегда на шаг позади, а Кроули – всегда недостижим.

Учитывая внезапное отвращение Кроули к чтению, Азирафеля не должно было так уж удивлять, что однажды, несколько недель спустя, Харпер появился в зеркале и начал увозить книги Азирафеля. Кроули помогал, что означало, что это он все устроил, и Азирафелю пришлось насильно напомнить себе, что на свете существовали более важные вещи, чем книги.

Кроули отдавал их не потому, что он предавал доверие Азирафеля, – говорил он себе. Он просто хотел, чтобы они обрели хороший дом. Хороший дом, где их мог читать тот, кто не начинал плакать после дюжины страниц.

Кроме того, у Азирафеля были копии всех книг здесь, на его небесах.

И его небеса _действительно_ начинали казаться ему домом, несмотря на его упорнейшие попытки избежать привязанности. Не важно, насколько идеальной копией они были, часто напоминал себе Азирафель. Они и должны были быть идеальным, должны были убаюкать его, внушив искусственное ощущение безопасности. Они были созданы, чтобы сделать его максимально счастливым, возможно, вплоть до того, чтобы полностью стереть нынешнее отчаянное положение Кроули из его памяти, если бы он надолго забыл о нем. Азирафель не собирался менять ни единой детали в своей памяти о Кроули, даже ради своего же блага: он больше не желал, чтобы с его памятью что-то происходило, и больше не желал забывать Кроули.

Но несмотря на все самоуверения Азирафеля в том, что Кроули просто принял мудрое, логичное решение относительно книг, это не мешало ему чувствовать иррациональную печаль и глубокое уныние.

Было маловероятно, что Кроули планировал забрать книги у Харпера, а ведь он знал, как много они значили для Азирафеля.

В конце концов, Азирафель сказал себе, что книги все равно только делали Кроули несчастным, и в этом случае он был рад, что проклятой библиотеки больше не было. Это, однако, не мешало ему сердито поглядывать на Харпера все то время, что он был в зеркале.

Вскоре после этого Азирафель начал изучать книги в своём воображаемом коттедже уже по собственному желанию, перечитывая фрагменты, которые он помнил лишь смутно сквозь туман угасавшей тогда памяти. 

Когда Азирафель дошёл до ряда тонких чёрных дневников, его рука в нерешительности остановилась. Он несколько раз перечитал вместе с Кроули первый том, и он и сейчас лежал на обеденном столе рядом с ним. Но Азирафель даже не прикасался к остальным с тех пор, как прибыл сюда. Все-таки он уничтожил их земных двойников, и ему казалось непростительным иметь к ним доступ, когда его не было у Кроули.

Потом Азирафель все же вытащил второй томик с полки, сел в своё кресло и начал читать.

Через несколько страниц ему пришлось встать и взять ручку. Затем он стал делать небольшие пометки на полях, исправляя прежнюю информацию и изредка вставляя пропущенные слова.

«Я просто редактирую их», – говорил себе Азирафель, с немного искусственным спокойствием. – «Раньше ведь мне этого сделать не удалось. Таким образом, когда он сюда доберётся, он сможет прочитать исправленную версию». 

_«Когда»_ было очень устойчивой мыслью в его голове. То, как Кроули будет читать дневники, быстро стало фрагментом его все более несбыточной мечты, к которой Азирафель возвращался каждый раз, когда дела казались особенно мрачными, к той, в которой Кроули радостно входил на его небеса, и они могли спастись от этого общего кошмара.

В зеркале Кроули продолжал плестись по жизни, и временами казалось, что он почти стал прежним. Ну, может быть, не _прежним_. Азирафель уже много недель не видел, чтобы он улыбался, и он все еще ел очень редко. Но он уже не плакал так часто, и он, бывало, ходил в деревню и разговаривал с Бертом или с кем-нибудь ещё и не выглядел при этом так, будто ему хотелось броситься в реку. Он справлялся. Такой человек, как Кроули, не прожил бы шесть тысяч лет, если бы не умел продолжать двигаться дальше, когда свет в конце туннеля начинал мерцать и гас.

Азирафель закончил делать поправки во втором дневнике и перешёл к третьему, а затем – к четвёртому. К тому времени, когда он достиг восьмого, он заметил ощутимое ухудшение качества своего текста: до такой степени, что ему не хватало места на поправки.

На следующее утро у его двери остановился Оскар, который принёс посылку с одинаковыми чистыми тонкими чёрными тетрадями.

И вот Азирафель уселся с неизменным зеркалом по левую руку и дневником по правую и стал писать.

Это был полезный способ отвлечься от зеркала, и это позволяло ему с нежностью припомнить их давние приключения. Там были случаи, которым, как Азирафель сейчас помнил, он тогда удивлялся, но которые теперь вовсе не казались нехарактерными для Кроули. Он в подробностях записал мириады их злоключений, иногда морщась от своих поступков, а иногда – от поступков Кроули, но он все равно честно пересказал их все.

Счастливые воспоминания шли рука об руку с неловкими и откровенно позорными, потому что, приятная или нет, а это была их с Кроули история, и Азирафель не хотел менять в ней ни строчки.

~~***~~

Азирафель думал, что видеть, как Кроули скорбит, было худшим, на что он себя когда-либо обрекал, но он ошибался. Видеть, как Кроули _перестаёт_ скорбеть, было хуже.

В зеркале Кроули с каждым днём становился все больше похож на себя прежнего.

В один из дней он позавтракал, в другой – дважды заварил чай, и долго гулял. Он занимался тем, что ходил из Мидфартинга к коттеджу и обратно, встречался с людьми и выполнял кое-какие дела.

Азирафель делал бы то же самое, вот только ему не с кем было встречаться, кроме проекций своего подсознания, и у него не было дел, кроме одного, которое оказалось совершенно невыполнимым.

И потому он занимал себя хотя бы работой над дневниками и описанием лучших времён в какой-то отчаянной надежде на то, что, если он будет достаточно крепко держаться за Кроули, этим он помешает бывшему демону отдалиться.

В один из дней Кроули перебирал почту на столе и выбросил в переработку все, на чем стояло имя Азирафеля.

Азирафель написал о Вавилоне и о висячих садах, которые так интересовали Кроули. Оглядываясь на это сейчас, он осознал, что те сады, возможно, были первым, что Кроули по-настоящему полюбил на Земле – ещё тогда, когда Азирафель наивно полагал, что это чувство недоступно демону. 

В зеркале Кроули убрал металлический экран, загораживавший камин и засунул его под диван.

Азирафель описал падение Вавилонской башни, с любовью вспомнив все саркастические шуточки Кроули, которые демону приходилось объяснять ему по нескольку раз.

Кроули осторожно вошёл в комнату Азирафеля, бесстрастно снял белье с постели, перестирал его, а затем снова застелил, чтобы кровать была идеально аккуратной, со свежими уголками простыней по краям матраса.

Азирафель и Кроули состязались – но только на словах – на грязной крыше, и Азирафель изо всех сил старался скрыть тот факт, что до этого он умирал со скуки целую _вечность_ , и это было самое интересное событие, произошедшее с ним за несколько десятилетий.

Кроули собрал шампунь, бритву и другие принадлежности Азирафеля из туалета и свалил их все в картонную коробку. К ним присоединился паспорт, который Кроули сотворил для Азирафеля много лет назад, горсть безделушек из его стола и его медицинские данные, включая снимки МРТ. Кроули долго держал последние в руках, глядя на пластиковые листы с непроницаемым выражением лица. Потом он сунул их в коробку и задвинул ее на верхнюю полку крошечного шкафа под лестницей коттеджа. В скором времени в шкаф отправились пальто и туфли Азирафеля, а затем Кроули закрыл дверь.

Азирафель углубился во времена до Соглашения, но там было ещё так много забавных историй, которые можно было рассказать, так много жалких случайно провалившихся попыток развоплотить друг друга. Как в тот раз, когда Кроули устроил заговор, чтобы Азирафеля казнили, но это привело лишь к тому, что его план обратился против него, и в итоге казнили самого Кроули. Азирафель не думал, что от этого воспоминания ему станет так больно в груди, но стало. Как и от всех других, и никакой чай не мог снять эту тяжесть.

Потом Кроули поднял вечную винную бутылку и пошел с ней в кухню. Долгое время он стоял там, просто глядя на нее, и перед мысленным взором Азирафеля пронеслись два тысячелетия совместно праздновавшегося Рождества.

Кроули провел большим пальцем по этикетке в последний раз, а потом наклонился, открыл шкаф под раковиной, опустил бутылку прямо в мусорный ящик и ушел.

Азирафель резко поднялся, прикрыв рот ладонью. В горле встал ком. В другой руке он все еще держал ручку и дневник, который он переписывал, и он опустил на страницы слегка затуманившийся взгляд.

_«Это одно из забавных свойств Мемфиса, полагаю я»_ , – говорилось в предложении, которое только что написал Азирафель.

Он уставился на него. Он точно знал, что он собирался написать, разумеется, что именно было такого забавного в столице Египта, но внезапно это показалось совершенно и абсолютно _бессмысленным_.

Кроули не придет. Кроули _никогда_ не придет.

Это была простая и суровая истина, теперь Азирафель это понимал. Кроули перестал скорбеть. Он больше не искал Азирафеля, больше не оплакивал его и не питал никаких надежд. Он удалял напоминания об Азирафеле из своей жизни.

Он двигался дальше.

Азирафель стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как защипало в уголках глаз и в носу. Он не должен обижаться на Кроули, из-за того что тот жил дальше, не должен был обижаться на него за то, что он сделал то, что должен был. Разве он в самом деле хотел, чтобы Кроули вечно был несчастен без него? Конечно, нет.

Нет, ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули был счастлив. Разумеется, хотелось. Именно это, в конце концов, и было _важно_. Только это всегда и было важно.

На самом деле, это был лучший из возможных вариантов развития событий после смерти Азирафеля: период скорби, возможно, потому что они все же _были_ друзьями довольно долго, а потом Кроули должен был смириться и двинуться дальше. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Кроули держался за болезненную надежду на то, что Азирафель ещё жив, когда его не стало, он хотел бы, чтобы Кроули продолжал жить без него.

К сожалению, этой логики было уже недостаточно, чтобы убедить Азирафеля. Было хорошо и легко говорить, что он хотел, чтобы Кроули перестал за него держаться, когда он умрет. Но факты были таковы, что _Азирафель не был мертв_.

Он знал, что это эгоистично и нелогично, но Кроули принадлежал _ему_ – насколько Азирафель вообще чувствовал удобным предъявлять права на другое живое существо. Он стольким пожертвовал ради демона и любил его всеми силами души. Он отдал себя Кроули так окончательно и бесповоротно, а Кроули теперь отвергал его всеми возможными способами, какими только можно кого-то отвергнуть.

Он убрал из их коттеджа всё, что когда-то делало его общим, потому что, конечно же, это больше не был _«их»_ коттедж – это был коттедж _Кроули_. И он удалял из своей жизни все, что могло напомнить ему об Азирафеле, складывал Падшего ангела в коробку и оставлял его где-то в пыли и темноте, где он больше не сможет его беспокоить.

А теперь он _выбрасывал_ его. Неужели Азирафель в самом деле так мало для него значил?

Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох и попытался напомнить себе, что Кроули не был ему ничего должен, даже хранить память о нем. Но это не остановило волну гнева и боли от предательства, поднимающуюся внутри. Он не _хотел_ , чтобы Кроули его забывал, не хотел значить для Кроули так мало, что его можно было так легко выбросить и заменить. Он отдал Кроули все, что у него было, и хотел, чтобы это хоть что-то для него значило.

Неужели он наблюдал своё будущее, разворачивающееся перед его глазами: Кроули, который двигается дальше, забывает его, и Азирафель, который будет вечно прикован к проклятому зеркалу, боясь оторваться на минуту, на случай если Кроули вдруг осознаёт, что Азирафель на самом деле не исчез? Неужели он действительно вот так проведёт вечность – глядя, как его забывает единственный человек, которого он сам никогда не будет в силах забыть?

В зеркале Кроули вышел из коттеджа, не потрудившись надеть пальто, и направился по дороге в деревню.

– Да, иди, поговори с Бертом, – сказал Азирафель голосом, неровным от непролитых слез. – Как будто меня это волнует. Раз уж он такой прямо _друг_...

Ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание, и он почувствовал, как по щекам, наконец, потекли слёзы.

– Более близкий друг, чем _я_ когда-либо был, _видимо_...

Азирафель оторвал взгляд от зеркала и сердито вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

– Да нет, все нормально, – сказал он себе, с трудом пытаясь справиться с эмоциями. Он не должен был винить Кроули за это. Кроули не сделал ничего плохого – он _ни разу_ не сделал ничего плохого, по крайней мере, в том, что касалось этого.

– Это ничего, это ничего, – хрипло повторял он себе, надеясь, что, если он озвучит эмоции, которые ему хотелось чувствовать, то это заставит их появиться. – Я все еще дорог ему, в глубине души он это чувствует, правда, он просто делает то, что должен.

_Он забыл тебя. С него хватит. Все кончено. Если что-то вообще начиналось_.

Азирафель коротко прерывисто всхлипнул, не сумев справиться с эмоциями.

– О, боже, _Кроули_ , – наконец, проговорил он, давясь слезами. – _Я люблю тебя_. Я... я не могу... – Азирафель снова замолк. Его голова опустилась, слезы повисли на ресницах, и он с некоторым удивлением осознал, что все ещё держит дневник. Он бросил его на диван вместе с ручкой. – Прости меня, Кроули, я больше не могу это делать. Я просто... _не могу_...

Он прикрыл рот тыльной стороной ладони и быстро вышел из комнаты в книжный магазин. Ему нужно было на свежий воздух, сейчас же, нужно было пойти куда-то, где ничто не напоминало бы ему о Кроули. К сожалению, каждый дюйм его небес, похоже, был создан для совершенно противоположного.

Азирафель толкнул дверь магазина и вышел на улицу, но там стояла Бентли, и это лишь вызвало новую волну слез. Азирафель развернулся и снова вошёл внутрь, дыша быстро и тяжело. Он взял свою сумку со спинки стула, на которой она висела у стола, все ещё заваленного книгами. Он снова вошёл в коттедж и, бесцеремонно схватив зеркало с дивана, засунул его в сумку.

Затем он вернулся в магазин, открыл невидимую дверь, которая вела на другое небо, и выбрался в новый мир.

~~***~~

Найти место, которое не напоминало бы ему о Кроули, должно было быть легко, но это оказалось почти невозможно. Азирафель видел его во всем: в каждом лучике солнца и дуновении ветерка, – чувствовал его дух, преследующий его через десятки небес. Ему было не убежать, понял Азирафель, от того, что он сделал такой важной частью себя самого.

Когда силы Азирафеля иссякли, а его ноющее сердце не могло больше этого выносить, он вошёл в последнюю дверь, сел на камень на краю маленького источника, закрыл лицо ладонями и, наконец, позволил себе отдаться горю.

Он плакал отчасти по Кроули, но в основном оплакивал себя самого и все свои разбитые надежды. Уже не было важно, сможет ли он покинуть Небеса или догадается ли обо всем Кроули – все было кончено. Слишком много времени прошло – может быть, не так много в масштабах тысячелетий, но они слишком долго жили, измеряя время по-человечески, чтобы это не имело значения.

Азирафель был мертв.

Пора ему было начинать вести себя соответствующе.

«Я должен вернуться на свои небеса», – подумал он печально. – «И никогда больше не уходить». 

Может быть, он слишком долго противился своей судьбе. Может, ему следовало выбросить зеркало в этот ручей, вернуться на свои небеса и позволить времени смыть боль. Может быть, тот другой, более добрый Кроули появится, и Азирафель сможет хотя бы притвориться, что Кроули его любит. Может быть, так было бы лучше для всех.

Азирафель долго сидел там, дрожа, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Постепенно его дрожь утихла, и он просто невидящим взглядом смотрел сквозь пальцы на поток, который, бурля, проносился мимо. Он был ярким и чистым, и казался прохладным и освежающим.

Азирафель уныло задумался, можно ли утопиться на Небесах. И задумался, простил бы его Кроули, если бы он это сделал.

Ему надо было вернуться на свои небеса. Ему надо было взять зеркало и вернуться, и продолжить писать дневники. Может быть, сделать себе чашечку хорошего чая. От этого ему станет лучше.

Это была очевидная ложь, но ложь знакомая. Всхлипнув, Азирафель собрался и встал на ноги. Мышцы заныли при движении. Он провёл рукой по верху сумки, чтобы убедиться, что зеркало все ещё там – оно было на месте – и, опустив голову, побрел назад к невидимой двери. Он увидел, что оставил ее открытой, но это, похоже, не имело особых последствий. На самом деле, он не был уверен, что вообще закрывал какие-то из дверей, через которые проходил. _Ну и ладно_.

Все излишние предосторожности, которые Азирафель предпринимал до сих пор, казались до смешного чрезмерными. Он сомневался, что Небеса его местонахождения заботило больше, чем Кроули.

Азирафель прижал сумку поближе к себе и медленно пошёл домой.

~~***~~

Азирафель опустился на диван, взял дневник, поднёс ручку к бумаге и начал прямо с того места, на котором остановился.

Ему больше ничего _не оставалось_ делать. И он сделал то, что делал любой порядочный британец с тех пор как изобрели истинно английскую выдержку: он стал двигаться дальше.

В зеркале Кроули поглядел вниз на замёрзшие мертвые клумбы и не сделал ни шагу, чтобы продолжить традицию Азирафеля сажать цветы. Но, конечно, с чего бы он должен был за это взяться? Эта традиция никогда не была традицией Кроули.

Азирафель стал писать медленнее, не желая дойти до последней страницы и неизбежного финала, который она принесёт. Он медленно разворачивал их общую историю, пролистывая ее назад во времени, но теперь он знал, что у этого отрезка есть предел. Когда он дойдёт до конца, больше ничего не будет.

Кроули исследовал холодильник и выбросил те немногие продукты, которые ел только Азирафель.

Азирафель был во временах до Потопа, и мешкал, как мог, отлично зная, что там произошло мало заслуживающего внимания.

А потом Кроули прошёлся по своим собственным ящикам и вытащил длинный клетчатый шарф.

Бесконечно долго Кроули просто таращился на шарф, и Азирафель с трудом сглотнул, смирившись и ожидая, что он засунет его в шкаф вместе с остальными вещами Азирафеля, с которыми он больше не хотел иметь дела.

А потом Кроули поднял руки и обернул шарф вокруг шеи, прижав его плотнее к себе и обвив его кончиками пальцы.

Азирафель изумленно уставился в зеркало, ручка выпала у него из рук.

Он был искренне удивлён даже тому, что Кроули до сих пор хранил шарф. Пожалуй, он не представлял, как бы Кроули избавился от него, но это все равно его удивляло.

Азирафель помнил, что он немного расстроился, когда шарф изначально не понравился Кроули, но он знал, насколько разборчив демон был в одежде. Азирафель даже учёл это, насколько смог, выбирая для вязания самые достойные, на его взгляд, оттенки зеленого и красного, а также особенно мягкую, тонкую пряжу, которую посоветовала одна женщина из кружка рукоделия. Однако же он явно недостаточно хорошо все продумал, потому что, насколько ему было известно, Кроули ни разу не притронулся к шарфу с тех пор, как Азирафель его ему подарил.

Потому-то он и был так удивлен теперь, видя, как Кроули наматывает ткань на свои пальцы.  
В зеркале Кроули потянул за серединку шарфа, пока не уткнулся в него носом, и глубоко вдохнул, как будто бы ища давно исчезнувший запах. Потом он тяжело опустился на край кровати, стянул шарф пониже, открыв нос, и подпер лоб костяшками одной руки с таким видом, будто изо всех сил пытался не заплакать.

Азирафель смотрел в зеркало в замешательстве. Кроули не только не отправлял шарф в небытие забвения в шкафу под лестницей, он вел себя так, будто бы шарф по-настоящему был ему _важен_ , и такого внимания он не оказывал никаким другим вещам Азирафеля. 

И тогда Азирафель вдруг задумался: а что если он совершенно неправильно истолковал поведение Кроули? Может быть, он изгонял из своей жизни материальные напоминания об Азирафеле, не потому что они больше ничего не значили для него – а потому что они значили слишком много.

Азирафель моргнул, осознавая эту мысль.

В зеркале Кроули отчаялся справиться со слезами и заплакал, лишь сдерживая легонько вздрагивающие плечи и обернув свободную руку в конец клетчатого шарфа.

Азирафель понял, что он недооценил Кроули в очередной раз, и мрачно задумался, избавится ли он когда-нибудь от этой привычки.

Кроули доказывал вновь и вновь, что Азирафель очень много для него значил, даже если Азирафель быстро об этом забывал. В конце концов, Кроули пожертвовал своей собственной свободой, чтобы остаться с ним в Мидфартинге, а потом без устали трудился, пытаясь найти способ Поднять его. Он упорно оставался рядом с ним все годы, пока Азирафель угасал, помогая бывшему ангелу, когда тот был не в состоянии помочь себе сам, и ни разу даже не поддразнил его из-за этого. А потом, в конце, он вложил настоящую _веревку_ в руки Азирафеля и умолял бросить его на милость Небес, чтобы Азирафель мог быть спасен.

И все же Азирафель смог каким-то образом забыть все эти поступки и оскорбить Кроули мыслью, что, только потому, что он никогда не говорил о своих чувствах к Азирафелю, это означало, что он меньше его любил.

– О, мой _дорогой_ , – прошептал Азирафель зеркалу, чувствуя одновременно и волну облегчения, и тяжелое чувство вины за то, что он сомневался в преданности Кроули. – Мне так жаль.

Он печально провел большим пальцем по краю рамки, больше всего на свете желая вытереть слезы со щек человека, который – хоть Азирафель и не мог похвастаться тем же – ни разу в нем не усомнился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора: "Мы можете посмотреть мои эскизы небесных врат здесь: http://improbabledreams900.tumblr.com/post/160500457813/the-gate-to-the-individual-heavens-governed-by"


	7. Конец вечности

Неделю спустя Азирафель сел за стол и написал об Эдеме.

Это было странное время – первые дни Творения. Все тогда было сияющим, новым и красочным, и безупречный Эдем – прекрасней, чем когда-либо были Небеса. Вот, чему их Отец действительно посвящал все Свое время – Земле. Он подарил ей несравненную пышность и разнообразие природы и живых существ, больших и малых, которое никогда не переставало поражать. Надо всем этим он развернул звезды и все чудеса космоса, мерцающие с бархата темноты и глядящие на Эдем внизу.

Эдем был на Земле, разумеется: как некоторые говорили, в самом центре Творения. Азирафель в те дни был херувимом и работал под началом архангела Иофиила, защищая и охраняя Землю и Небеса. Поначалу сторожить Эдем не было нужды – создания Земли были свободны гулять, где им вздумается, потому как никакое зло ещё не пробралось в мир, и Бездна ещё пустовала.

Потом один серафим начал высказывать недовольства. Его называли Денница, и он говорил, что их Отец был неправ в том, что поставил ангелов служить человечеству. Азирафель слышал его выступление однажды, стоя позади взволнованной толпы, но его это не особенно увлекло. Ему было не интересно бунтовать против своего Отца, во-первых, а во-вторых, ему очень даже нравились люди. Адам отличался редкостным благородством души, а Ева была добрейшим и самым преданным существом. Их нельзя было назвать особенно сообразительными, но их помыслы были чисты, и они могли стать умными, что было недоступно другим животным. 

В скором времени Люцифер перетянул двух других серафимов на свою сторону – ангелов, которых назовут Вельзевулом и Мефистофелем после Падения – и его речи стали более дерзкими. Он выступал против их отца, и дошёл даже до того, что угрожал безопасности Эдема и беззащитных людей в нем. Архангелы, которые ещё оставались верными, встревожились, и у Эдема были поставлены первые стражи – по одному у каждых врат, быстро сооружённых у четырёх сторон света. Пост у Восточных Врат, конечно же, достался Азирафелю.

Азирафель ещё никогда ничего не охранял, и его быстро утомило это занятие. Он не присутствовал, когда половина Небес Пала, но это было и необязательно. Он чувствовал это: чувствовал агонию тысяч своих братьев и сестёр, когда Отец лишил их Своей милости.

Их боль была острой, как клинок и жгла так же сильно, как огненный меч в его руке. И внезапно Азирафель почувствовал большую благодарность за то, что ему все-таки была поручена эта скучная должность стражника.

Потом изящный, почти радугой переливающийся чёрный змей подполз к нему и небрежно заговорил о погоде.

Вскоре после этого Азирафель отдал свой огненный меч.

Змей появился вновь спустя некоторое время и казался слегка потрясённым и, если можно так выразиться, чуточку одиноким.

Азирафель почувствовал, что после этого повествование замерло: он уже написал о своей следующей встрече с Кроули через сто лет или около того. Он припомнил, как писал об этих событиях в прошлый раз, когда его память подвела его настолько, что он не мог вспомнить ни единого мига в ослепительном Саду. Вместо этого Кроули рассказывал эту историю ему, а Азирафель послушно записывал ее. Она включала довольно подробное описание искушения Евы, о котором Азирафель, на самом деле раньше слышал только обобщенные рассказы, большинство из них – из вторых, третьих и даже четвёртых уст. Ему казалось не очень уместным расспрашивать, а Кроули всегда избегал этой темы или давал какой-нибудь общий ответ, когда Азирафель об этом заговаривал.

Но Азирафель помнил также и _другой_ , слегка отличающийся, но поразительно честный рассказ об этих событиях, услышанный опять же из уст самого Кроули. Потому что в те последние мучительные месяцы смертной жизни Азирафеля Кроули все-таки, наконец, признался во всем. Он рассказал о своём Падении, о том, как он «скатился по наклонной», о том, что он пережил в Саду – обо всем.

В настоящем Азирафелю потребовалось несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы припомнить тот рассказ. Он заметил, что ему всегда требовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить вещи, которые он узнал или пережил, когда его человеческая память распадалась, – но в итоге он справлялся.

Как бывало всегда, когда Азирафель думал о чём-то, что случилось в те годы, он ощутил тяжелое чувство вины, которое опустилось ему на плечи, словно камень. Кроули рассказал ему правду о теме, настолько глубоко личной, что он почти не упоминал о ней при Азирафеле за шесть тысяч лет, – а Азирафель забыл все через час.

Иногда он действительно ненавидел себя, ненавидел то, что болезнь сделала с ним. Одно дело было умереть смертью человека, пусть даже медленной, но совсем другое – обречь Кроули на множество таких ужасных лет.

Это был ещё один из множества примеров того, как он недооценивал Кроули.

И он знал, что это было правдой, потому что теперь, когда он действительно внимательно смотрел, он видел, что Кроули совсем не был в порядке. Он вёл себя так, будто все было нормально, занимаясь повседневными делами и пытаясь отвлечься, но всякий раз, когда он бывал один в комнате, он застывал неподвижно на одном месте, и его рука часто сама собой поднималась, чтобы дотронуться до шарфа на шее. Азирафель ещё не видел, чтобы он его снимал: он даже спал в нем и, похоже, склонялся к тому, чтобы вместо душа освежаться с помощью чуда. Но Кроули предпринимал продуманные усилия, чтобы держаться и жить дальше, даже если ему придётся делать это в одиночку. И хоть Азирафель знал, что Кроули, вероятно, был бы рад обнаружить, что Азирафель на самом деле _не_ канул в небытие, это больше не представлялось возможным вариантом развития событий.

Поэтому Азирафель поступил единственно разумным образом, которым мог поступить: он решил смириться с мыслью о том, что Кроули не придёт.

Он просто не мог вечно существовать, день ото дня ожидая того, что Кроули догадается обо всем в любой момент: так же как Кроули не мог существовать с мыслью о том, что Азирафель все ещё жив. Если Кроули смирился со своей трагедией, то и Азирафель смирится со своим одиночеством. Может быть, Кроули все-таки узнает – конечно же, он узнает, _в конечном итоге_ – но тогда может уже быть слишком поздно.

Кто знал, насколько хватит привязанности Кроули? Азирафель не собирался торопиться недооценивать своего друга снова, но он знал, как знает всякий, как время способно изменять сердце. Может быть, если Кроули действительно потребуются годы, чтобы обо всем догадаться, то он разлюбит Азирафеля и не захочет _снова_ влюбляться в него. И, хотя это была мысль, леденящая сердце, Азирафелю придётся это принять.

И потом, всегда оставалась проблема, заключавшаяся в том, что Азирафель все-таки был мертв. Его воображаемый Берт был прав, когда сказал, что у Кроули не было причин оставаться с ним. Его небеса были в лучшем случае бледным подобием Земли, лишенным искры новизны, которая делала ее таким прекрасным и восхитительным местом. Именно это Кроули на самом деле и любил больше всего в Земле и ее жителях, Азирафель это знал. И это было то, чего его воображаемый Сохо и Мидфартинг просто не могли дать.

Но, может быть, для Кроули это будет не важно, или, может быть, они с Кроули что-нибудь придумают. У них это здорово получалось. 

Так или иначе, Азирафель смирился. 

Или, по крайней мере, попытался.

Он внёс последние изменения и примечания в дневники, перечитав все собрание в последний раз, на этот раз – в хронологической последовательности. Мысленно он прошёлся по всей своей жизни, в которой столь многое было переплетено с жизнью Кроули. Он смеялся над хорошими временами и плакал над плохими, и, заканчивая каждый дневник, он аккуратно ставил его обратно на полку. Он в последний раз проводил пальцем вдоль каждого гибкого кожаного корешка, когда дочитывал соответствующий том, и говорил себе, что это конец этой книги. Он позволил себе эту последнюю прогулку по своим воспоминаниям, в последний раз вспомнил все, чем Кроули был для него.

И, когда он закончил, он оставил все дневники на полке и ушёл.

Спустя три дня он вернулся и остановился, неотрывно глядя на одинаковые чёрные корешки. Он не позволил себе достать дневники с полки, но он все равно был не в силах помешать своим мыслям возвращаться к содержанию книг.

Он пытался как-то эмоционально отделить себя от Кроули, но стряхнуть с себя чувство неоконченного дела было невозможно. Все _«я должен был сделать»_ по-прежнему нависали над ним, и он знал, что в каком-то смысле они будут преследовать его вечно.

Но, возможно, был один камень у него на сердце, который он мог сбросить.

Поэтому Азирафель пошёл на особые уступки себе, достав Эдемский дневник с полки, и обратившись к последней странице, которую он заполнил. Он не нашёл в себе сил как следует закончить том, просто завершил последний абзац, оставив часть страницы пустой и ожидающей продолжения истории. Здесь Азирафель поднёс ручку к бумаге и написал то, что ему никогда не хватало смелости сказать при жизни.

Он сказал Кроули, что любит его. Это был относительно короткий абзац, в целом – просто пара небольших предложений, освещающих факты так просто, что Кроули никоим образом не смог бы неправильно понять его слова. Он не просил у Кроули ответного признания в его чувствах и не пытался внушить ему чувство вины за что-то. Он просто выложил это, едва убедив себя не написать следом абзац с извинениями. Он больше не стыдился своих чувств, и уж точно не этого.

Если бы Кроули когда-нибудь догадался, что Азирафель на самом деле не умер, если бы он нашёл время навестить его и захотел прочесть переписанные дневники полностью, до самого первого и в то же время последнего тома... Что ж. Если он будет достаточно дорог Кроули, что он прочтет их все, тогда он заслуживал знать, что Азирафель к нему чувствовал. Или, скорее, Азирафель заслуживал того, чтобы сказать ему об этом. 

Азирафель устал от этого странноватого танца «любит-не-любит», устал от неопределённости. В каком-то смысле действительно было не важно, чувствовал ли себя Кроули достаточно удобно, чтобы словесно или даже мысленно ответить ему взаимностью, поскольку он уже доказал всё своими поступками. Но Азирафель не собирался больше притворяться и скрывать свои чувства ради самообмана Кроули.

Азирафель знал, что он, возможно, недостаточно смел, чтобы сказать это Кроули напрямую, особенно в лицо, знал, что те же разумные доводы, которые убеждали его молчать всю жизнь, вернутся и будут преследовать его. Поэтому вместо этого он написал своё признание, чтобы Кроули сам нашёл его. Кроули мог делать, что хотел с этой информацией, но, по крайней мере, она будет высказана.

В течение долгого времени Азирафель смотрел вниз на дневник и своё аккуратно записанное и ясное как день признание в любви. Потом он написал простое _«конец»_ и закрыл дневник. Он убрал его назад на полку, корешок к корешку с точно такими же остальными томами, которые все были тщательно переписаны и отредактированы. Они были готовы для Кроули, если и когда он придёт. 

Теперь, решил Азирафель, ему оставалось только ждать и обрести тем временем такое чувство успокоения и завершенности, какое получится.

Это было легче сказать, чем сделать.

В итоге Азирафель проводил неумеренно много времени просто наблюдая за Кроули в зеркале. Что, вероятно, ничем не помогало, но, если, чтобы обрести покой, ему нужно было оставить Кроули – даже образ Кроули в зеркале – хоть ненадолго, Азирафелю это не подходило. Он уже оставил Кроули однажды, и он не собирался делать этого снова – никогда.

И у Кроули, похоже, дела уже шли не очень. Зима начинала всерьёз устанавливаться на Земле, хотя небеса Азирафеля оставались вечно солнечными и тёплыми. Со сменой сезонов Кроули, похоже, вернулся к тому же полукоматозному состоянию, в котором он пребывал в первый месяц с чем-то сразу после смерти Азирафеля. Он больше времени проводил, сидя или свернувшись калачиком на диване, и не выходил из дома, заключив себя в крошечное пространство их коттеджа. Он все ещё ел спорадически – это не слишком изменилось – но теперь он ел ещё более маленькими порциями, иногда едва притрагивался к чему-то, прежде чем сдаться.

Азирафель заметил, что он, кроме того, плохо спал: Кроули засиживался допоздна, но потом просыпался очень рано, по всей видимости, от каких-то кошмаров. Это стало довольно регулярно происходить с ними обоими с тех пор, как они стали регулярно спать, но иногда Кроули просто плакал в подушку после пробуждения, вместо того чтобы перевернуться на другой бок и снова уснуть, и у Азирафеля не было сомнений в том, о чем могли быть эти сны.

Было сложно определить точно, какой день был на Земле, потому что Азирафель не знал, какого числа он умер, и все равно не особенно следил за сменой дней, а Кроули нечасто проходил мимо календаря, чтобы помочь ему. Ему удалось, однако, определить, что был примерно конец декабря, если можно было судить по количеству рождественских украшений в Мидфартинге. У всех в деревне было радостное и праздничное настроение, все предвкушали удовольствие от выходных на работе. То есть все, кроме Кроули, который, казалось, только ещё больше впадал в депрессию по мере того, как все чаще видел счастливых деревенских жителей. 

Азирафель не мог винить его: он слишком хорошо знал, что это будет первое Рождество более чем за две тысячи лет, которое Кроули проведёт один.

Кроули, должно быть, думал примерно о том же, потому что, когда двадцать пятое наконец подошло, он не потрудился выползти из постели до полудня. Он сходил в туалет, потом на кухню, и даже дошёл до того, что засунул хлеб в тостер, но потом забрался на диван и не шевелился большую часть дня. В районе обеда он поковылял назад в кухню, где как будто с некоторым удивлением обнаружил два остывших тоста в тостере. Он пожевал один, видимо, потерял аппетит в процессе и выбросил остатки.

Он вернулся на диван, натянул одеяло на плечи и обернул руку неизменным клетчатым шарфом.

Азирафель, тем временем, проводил Рождество, сидя в одиночестве в своём кресле и глядя в зеркало. У него самого аппетит колебался между тем, что он поедал все, что попадалось под руку, несмотря на то, что у еды был слегка неправильный привкус, и тем, что он почти совсем ничего не ел. К счастью, похоже, он мог больше не волноваться об углеводах, как и все бессмертные: Азирафель ни терял, ни набирал вес.

На самом деле, насколько он мог судить, он физически ни капли не изменился с тех пор, как оказался здесь, что, в свою очередь, означало, что в основном он выглядел, примерно как пятнадцать лет назад. Единственной разницей было то, что он так и продолжал носить очки, которыми обзавёлся в Мидфартинге, даже несмотря на то, что его идеальное зрение теперь вернулось к нему вместе с памятью. Его лицо, кроме того, по-видимому решило сохранить все улыбчивые морщинки, но убрать глубокие следы переживаний на переносице.

Кроули, напротив, становился все более изможденным и осунувшимся с каждым днём. Азирафель по меньшей мере неделю не видел, чтобы он улыбался, даже слегка.

Когда наступил вечер, Азирафель открыл бутылку вина, которую он добыл за несколько дней до этого у своего воображаемого Берта. Несколько недель назад он совершенно случайно обнаружил, что в его небесном коттедже имелось несколько бутылок того же марочного вина, которое они с Кроули всегда пили вместе на Рождество, но Азирафель не смог заставить себя к ним притронуться. Так что вместо этого он пошёл к Берту и убедил его продать ему что-нибудь. Даже воображаемое вино лучше, чем ничего, решил Азирафель, и, по крайней мере, так он не будет чувствовать себя настолько виноватым в том, что из-за него их рождественская традиция была нарушена.

Азирафель пересел на своё обычное место на диване, и только он налил два бокала и поставил бокал Кроули на пол рядом с собой, когда Кроули в зеркале поднялся с дивана.

Азирафель нахмурился, глядя в зеркало на то, как Кроули поковылял к двери, и, лишь когда он открыл ее, обнаружив за ней Берта, Азирафель понял, что бармен, должно быть, стучал.

Берт держал бутылку вина, и после недолгого разговора Кроули впустил его в дом.

Азирафель понял, почему Берт пришёл, и почувствовал, как внутри у него что-то странным образом сжалось. С одной стороны, он был рад, что Кроули не проведёт Рождество совсем один, пусть даже с ним будет не он, но с другой стороны, он осознал, что беспричинно зол на Берта за то, что он навязывается, когда это было совсем не его дело.

В зеркале Кроули и Берт немного поговорили, пока Берт открывал вино.

Азирафель грустно перевёл взгляд на бокал вина в своей руке. Вероятно, это _Азирафелю_ придётся проводить это Рождество в одиночестве, поскольку Кроули его компания явно будет не нужна.

Азирафель проглотил ком в горле вместе с глотком вина.

Кроули оставил Берта на некоторое время и пошёл в кухню. Он открыл один из шкафчиков, и Азирафель осознал с тяжелым чувством, что он пришёл достать. Рука Кроули была в каких-то сантиметрах от двух одинаковых стаканов для вина, когда он помедлил.

Азирафель с трудом сглотнул, крепче сжав свой собственный бокал, и опустил взгляд на его близнеца на полу. Это были те же самые винные бокалы, разумеется, с той же самой полки на небесах Азирафеля. _Их_ винные бокалы.

Кроули стоял там долгое время, кончики его пальцев отражались в изгибе стекла, а потом он, наконец, взял бокалы с полки и вернулся к Берту.

Азирафель, чувствуя себя совершенно так, будто ему нашли замену, сделал большой глоток вина.

Кроули и Берт уселись за обеденным столом и начали пить и разговаривать.

Азирафелю было видно, что их губы шевелились, но он не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что говорилось. Он печально посмотрел вниз на свой бокал и подумал, что ещё никогда не чувствовал себя так далеко от Кроули, как в этот момент.

Кроули и Берт продолжали разговаривать, а Азирафель осушил свой бокал, вновь наполнил его и вновь осушил.

Ночь тянулась мимо, и Азирафель постепенно все больше откидывался на изголовье дивана, чувствуя жжение в уголках глаз и проводя пальцами по изображению Кроули в зеркале снова и снова, как будто он думал, что сможет дотянуться до него через стекло. Он вспоминал все их прошлые рождественские встречи, все их глупые маленькие споры или ностальгические беседы, даже те, что были ближе к концу, когда Азирафель мог совсем недолго поговорить, прежде чем засыпал на плече у Кроули.

И вот он сидел и смотрел, как Кроули ведёт один из таких разговоров с Бертом, и размышлял с каким-то мучительным интересом, что они обсуждали. Отчасти он коварно желал, чтобы Берт оказался плохим собеседником и чтобы Кроули совсем не нравилось с ним разговаривать. Берт был всего лишь человеком, в конце концов, а некоторые шутки можно было понять, только если ты сам был там, при их появлении, а _там_ , в данном случае, было Древними Шумерами. Это были _их_ шутки, его и Кроули, так же как это были _их_ стаканы и _их_ рождественская традиция, и Азирафелю было ненавистно думать о том, что всего того, что было _их_ , не стало, осталось только _моё_ и _его_ , обреченное больше никогда не соединиться.

В зеркале щеки Кроули покраснели, он сорвался и заплакал. Берт, как мог, пытался его утешить, но Кроули лишь продолжал цепляться рукой за шарф на шее.

Этот жест мог бы утешить Азирафеля, если бы он не начал плакать сам немногим ранее – он зарыдал по-настоящему, потому что это, почувствовал он с ужасающей поразительной уверенностью, было началом конца. Больше не будет совместного Рождества – _никогда_ , _никогда_ не будет одинаковых винных бокалов: с этих пор останется лишь Азирафель – запертый в своём воображаемом раю, обреченный наблюдать, как Кроули учится жить без него.

Азирафель допил бутылку вина и решил, что ему повезло, что у него не было сейчас его магии, потому что иначе бутылка не осталась бы пустой надолго. Он все ещё чувствовал боль в груди, горевшую, как ожог, не приглушенную алкоголем. Бокал, который он налил для Кроули, все ещё стоял нетронутым на полу, как, разумеется, только и могло быть. Азирафель планировал оставить его Кроули, но, учитывая, что Кроули не трудился ждать его, он тоже больше не видел причин делать это. Азирафель осушил бокал Кроули, а затем свернулся в уголке дивана, вцепившись в зеркало и не замечая слез, струившихся по его щекам.

Кроули и Берт вели себя довольно дружелюбно, и Кроули подвинулся поближе к бармену, почти настойчиво дергая его за рукав, и уронил голову ему на плечо.

«Раньше это был я», – вспомнил Азирафель, ощутив болезненный укол. – «Там был я когда-то».

Кроули вцепился в рукав Берта и уткнулся головой в плечо бармена.

Глаза Азирафеля горели от слез, и ему пришлось отвести взгляд, моргая и стирая слезы рукавом.

Когда он снова посмотрел в зеркало, неровно и хрипло дыша, Берт высвободился из рук Кроули и пошёл к дивану. Кроули остался один – плакать, сидя за столом, подперев голову одной рукой и обхватив бутылку – другой.

Несмотря на то, что ранее Азирафель сердился на Берта за то, что тот заменил его, теперь он почувствовал иррациональную вспышку досады, оттого что Берт недостаточно хорошо выполняет его роль. Кроули, пьяный и рыдающий не когда-нибудь, а в _Рождество_ , казался таким безнадёжно одиноким, а Берт взял и растянулся на диване, чтобы вздремнуть.

– Ты... ты не... не смей _бросать его_ , слышишь меня? – сердито прохрипел Азирафель в зеркало, в то время как Кроули допил бутылку. – Ты останешься с ним до самого, блин, конца... ты никогда... я никогда... _Я здесь_...

В зеркале Кроули, видимо, осознал, что Берт ушёл, потому что он, шатаясь, поковылял к дивану. Он как будто бы что-то бормотал и одной рукой потянулся к шарфу, но промахнулся. Он добрался до изножья дивана и уставился вниз на него, по-видимому, не сразу осознав присутствие Берта, а потом поковылял к передней части дивана.

Азирафель моргнул и снова отвернулся. Он достаточно много раз просыпался после ночных попоек с Кроули и находил у себя под боком свернувшегося демона, поэтому он знал, что не захочет видеть, как Кроули попытается найти такого же приюта у Берта.

К счастью, Кроули лишь, пошатываясь, опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к дивану. Прежде чем глаза Кроули закрылись, он потянул за конец клетчатого шарфа, сжав в руке то, что было ближе всего к рождественскому подарку из вещей, когда-либо подаренных ему Азирафелем.

~~***~~

Когда Азирафель проснулся, он понял, что силы бороться у него совершенно иссякли. Последний лучик надежды на то, что Кроули в любой момент догадается и появится у него на пороге, наконец покинул его. Его идея о том, чтобы как-нибудь передать Кроули послание, было изначально несколько фантастичной. Этого не случится – ни сейчас, ни, вероятно, никогда.

Поэтому он встал, стёр засохшие дорожки слез со щёк и пошёл обратно в свой книжный магазин в Сохо.

Он долгое время просто глядел на внушительных размеров гору книг, карт и свитков, скопившуюся на столе. Он старался изо всех сил. Изо всех, черт возьми, сил.

Он не знал, зачем тратил время.

Азирафель поднял верхнюю книгу из ближайшей стопки и отнёс ее назад на ее место в магазине. А потом он сделал то же самое со следующей книгой, и со следующей, и со следующей, пока стол не остался пустым, каким он его когда-то обнаружил.

Потом, поскольку Азирафель хотел с ним попрощаться, он пошёл в парк Сент-Джеймс.

Был ясный и солнечный день, как и тогда, когда он был здесь давным-давно со своим воображаемым Кроули, однако теперь Азирафель был один. Он не потрудился купить хлеба для уток, просто сел на одну из скамеек и стал смотреть на воду.

Он ничего не говорил – ему и не нужно было. Он лишь сидел там, с сухими глазами, а потом ушёл и вернулся в свой книжный магазин. Оттуда он переместился в коттедж, сел и задумался без особенного интереса, что ему теперь оставалось делать до конца вечности.

~~***~~

На следующий день Кроули покинул Мидфартинг. Если бы Азирафелю требовалось дальнейшее подтверждение того, что Кроули усиленно пытался оставить его позади, он его получил. Кроули оставил дом, который они делили с Азирафелем восемнадцать лет, и не для того, чтобы вернуться в свою квартиру в Мэйфэйр или книжный магазин Азирафеля. Вместо этого он поехал не куда-нибудь, а в _Ботсвану_.

Надо признать, что Азирафель несколько часов смотрел на то, как Кроули садится на самолёт, а потом уныло глядит на спинку сиденья впереди себя (он даже не позаботился о том, чтобы полететь первым классом), прежде чем осознал, что Кроули делал именно то, что он сам сделал несколько недель назад: он искал место, которое не напоминало бы ему об Азирафеле.

Кроули съездил в Ботсвану и Парагвай, в Америку и Лаос, а Азирафель сидел на диване и наблюдал за ним.

Внешне Кроули, казалось, был в порядке. Он ходил в разные места, пробовал блюда и спал. Он причесывался, когда вставал с постели, поправлял свои манжеты и надевал солнечные очки. Он казался целиком и полностью тем же демоном, с которым Азирафель провёл последние шесть тысячелетий – но чего-то не хватало.

Азирафелю понадобилась пара дней, чтобы понять, что не хватало любви демона к человечеству. Кроули всегда с готовностью общался с людьми и восхищался их изобретениями, исследовал все многочисленные вторичные акты Творения.

Но сейчас, хотя он впервые за долгое время был в местах, совершенно новых и свежих для него, они, казалось, его не трогали. Он ходил повсюду, как и всегда, но потом останавливался где-нибудь и просто смотрел на что-нибудь, стоя так неподвижно и тихо, что Азирафель знал, что он может думать только об одном.

И потом был ещё шарф. Это было единственное изменение в гардеробе Кроули, и он, похоже необычайно много о нем думал. Иногда, когда на него находило подобное тихое наваждение, он подносил одну руку к шее, вплетая пальцы в складки шарфа. 

Азирафель разговаривал с ним иногда, когда он так затихал, и представлял, что Кроули его слушает. Он всегда говорил Кроули, что он на Небесах, а потом рассказывал какую-нибудь историю об их злоключениях, с болью припоминая, как Кроули когда-то делал то же самое для него.

Все больше и больше Азирафель чувствовал, что у него иссяк интерес к чему-либо, кроме сидения на диване с зеркалом на коленях. У него снова пропал аппетит, и даже чай утратил для него какую-либо привлекательность. В груди поселилось тяжелое чувство, и оно никогда не проходило.

Изредка Берт или Харпер, или кто-нибудь из остальных воображаемых жителей его деревни оказывался у его дверей и предлагал ему что-нибудь: кремовые пирожные, или алкоголь, или свою компанию, – но Азирафель всегда игнорировал их, пока они не уходили. Он не нуждался в воображаемых утешителях.

Даже кремовые пирожные теперь были не властны прельстить его. Он не мог представить, что ещё когда-нибудь будет наслаждаться чем-то настолько низменным.

Однажды, когда он сидел и наблюдал, как Кроули взбирается по горному хребту к изысканному храму, Азирафель с внезапной паникой осознал, что больше не помнит голоса Кроули.

Он помнил его частично, бледно, и иногда ему удавалось вызвать в памяти короткие фразы, произнесённые Кроули, но он забыл тембр его голоса. У Кроули их было много, разумеется, в разных воплощениях за долгие годы, но этот Азирафель должен был помнить лучше всего. Это был голос Кроули, с которым он нарушал приказы, Кроули, в которого он влюбился, Кроули, за которого он отдал жизнь. Кроули, прекрасный голос которого не смогла сохранить даже отличная память Азирафеля.

Это потрясло Азирафеля сильнее, чем он был готов признать, и он лишь глядел в зеркало и жалел, что все-таки не умер окончательно. Это было бы лучше, думал он, чем сидеть здесь и забывать Кроули снова, глядя на то, как Кроули забывает его.

Он все ещё не видящим взглядом смотрел в зеркало, не совсем различая движущиеся в нем фигуры, когда раздался резкий и властный стук в дверь коттеджа.

Азирафель едва услыхал его, совсем не заинтересовавшись тем, кто это мог быть.

– Нача... Падший! – раздался громкий голос с другой стороны двери, сопровождаемый новым стуком. – Сейчас же открой эту дверь!

Азирафель продолжал таращиться в зеркало. Последовала пауза, бормотание, а затем дверь коттеджа с силой распахнулась и впустила Азраил.

Архангел сделала несколько шагов, проходя в коттедж, прежде чем остановилась. Она казалась рассерженной, гораздо более сердитой, чем тогда, когда приходила к нему в первый раз. В этот раз она больше не проявила интереса к осматриванию его небес – она лишь подошла к Азирафелю и остановилась перед диваном, в ярости глядя на бывшего ангела.

Азирафель не поднимал головы. Она, наконец-то, пришла, чтобы поразить его? Он не возражал.

– Азирафель! – крикнула она. – Ты ослушался меня.

Азирафель не пошевелился.

Азраил шагнула вперёд и, протянув руку, взяла Азирафеля за подбородок, подняв его голову и заставив посмотреть ей в глаза.

– Между небесами свободно расхаживают души, – резко сообщила она. – И ты приложил к этому руку, не так ли?

Азирафель пустыми глазами посмотрел на неё. Ее гнев казался напрасно преувеличенным, совершенно непропорциональным тому, что действительно было важно. Мир подошёл к концу на Рождество – и что с того, что какие-то там души разгуливали без надзора?

– Ну, говори! – потребовала Азраил. У Азирафеля пересохло во рту, но ему все равно было нечего сказать. – Ты покинул свои небеса и перешёл на другие, позволив душам, размещавшимся там, бродить, где им вздумается, – сказала Азраил. – Ты нарушил приказы.

Азирафель снова перевёл взгляд на зеркало, желая, чтобы она просто ушла.

Архангел проследила за его взглядом.

– А это что... – она схватила зеркало и вырвала его у Азирафеля из рук, прежде чем он успел сжать его сильнее.

Азирафель издал непроизвольный протестующий возглас, чувствуя, как что-то шевельнулось у него внутри впервые за несколько недель – искра чего-то, что ещё не умерло.

– Верните его, – сказал он хриплым, давно не использовавшимся голосом.

Азраил шагнула назад, рассматривая свою добычу и хмурясь. Мгновение спустя она, видимо, поняла, что это было, и ее взгляд смягчился.

Бывший ангел Начало с трудом поднялся на ноги.

– Верните его.

Азраил посмотрела на него и, помедлив, вздохнула. Она бросила взгляд на дверь коттеджа, где – запоздало заметил Азирафель – ждали ещё два ангела; один из них вынул меч из ножен.

Азраил снова перевела на него взгляд.

– Это ты выпустил другие души? – спросила она.

Азирафель, не спуская глаз с зеркала, покачал головой.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал он, ломающимся голосом. – Верните его.

Азраил снова вздохнула и протянула ему зеркало.

– Не зацикливайся на том, чего не можешь изменить, – сказала она, а затем повернулась и вышла из коттеджа.

Он услышал, как один из ангелов снаружи спросил что-то приглушённым голосом, и ухватил часть ее ответа: «...не он. Он не в своём уме: похоже, он неделями не выходил из комнаты...»

Азирафель опустился обратно на диван ещё до того, как услыхал хлопанье их крыльев, когда они улетали.

~~***~~

Визит Азраил, однако, сумел немного вернуть Азирафеля к реальности, и он использовал это как ступеньку, чтобы выбраться из депрессии.

Он заставил себя снова начать есть и даже сумел заснуть несколько раз под утро. Кроули всегда был в полном порядке, когда он возвращался к зеркалу: всегда невредимый и такой же, каким Азирафель его оставил.

Кроули продолжал путешествовать по миру, пока, наконец, однажды не перестал. Он сел на самолёт, а, когда вышел из него, то снова оказался в Британии.

На этот раз Азирафель действительно ожидал, что он вернётся в Лондон, но вместо этого Кроули подозвал такси и убедил несчастного водителя отвезти его до самого Мидфартинга.

Кроули, похоже, до сих пор был каким-то невозможным образом предан ему. Шарф, который Азирафель связал для него, все ещё был обернут вокруг его шеи, и теперь он возвращался в их когда-то общий дом. Шёл дождь, разумеется, но Кроули, кажется, было лучше в последние несколько дней, и он, видимо, был рад снова оказаться в знакомых местах.

Во-первых, он снова начал улыбаться, и, когда он пошёл в паб поговорить с Бертом, казалось, что ему по-настоящему хорошо.

Было похоже, что Кроули, наконец, смирился.

Азирафелю было не так больно смотреть на Кроули теперь, зная, что он уже не так сильно страдает.

Азирафель также нашёл какое-никакое облегчение, оттого что ему удалось и самому достичь крошечного кусочка смирения – благодаря шарфу, который Кроули всюду брал с собой, когда ездил по всему миру, и осознанию того, что, если он все ещё важен Кроули спустя столько месяцев, он, вероятно, останется важен ему ещё какое-то время.

Берт в зеркале выглядел немного старше и немного мягче. Он улыбнулся и встретил Кроули, с теплотой похлопав его по спине. И Кроули казался как будто благодарным за то, что вернулся из своих странствий. Азирафель задумался, стал ли Мидфартинг, наконец, домом для Кроули, как он стал домом для него.

Деревенские жители позаботятся о Кроули, решил Азирафель, как они заботились о нем раньше. Берт, Харпер и остальные присмотрят за ним, и с Кроули все будет хорошо.

И однажды он, возможно, поймёт, что Азирафель никогда не переставал его ждать.

В зеркале Кроули пришёл домой и, после короткого раздумья, бережно повесил клетчатый шарф на крючок у двери. Он несколько раз с нежностью погладил его, прежде чем подняться наверх.

На следующее утро Азирафель сидел на диване, составляя Кроули компанию, как почти каждый день со дня своей смерти, и смотрел, как Кроули разбирает большую кучу почты на их кухонном столе.

Кто-то, должно быть, постучал, потому что в зеркале Кроули подошёл к двери и открыл ее.

Азирафель изумленно вздрогнул, когда увидел, кто это был: не Берт, не Донни или Харпер, не Оскар или Фэй Апхилл, а _Адам Янг_.

– А _ты_ что здесь делаешь? – удивлённо пробормотал зеркалу Азирафель.

Кроули, видимо, думал о том же, потому что между ними последовал короткий разговор на пороге, который закончился тем, что улыбка сползла с лица Адама. Кроули, наверное, был с ним резок.

Потом, мгновение спустя, Кроули схватил свой клетчатый шарф оттуда, куда он его повесил возле двери, плотно закутался в него, и вдвоём они вышли на улицу.

Кроули повёл Антихриста по тропе, которая, как Азирафелю было известно, огибала деревню, и он нахмурился, глядя на них в замешательстве.

Они явно что-то обсуждали, и что бы это ни было, это, похоже, огорчало Кроули. Азирафель мог придумать лишь немного обстоятельств, из-за которых Антихристу потребовалось бы прийти поговорить с Кроули лично, и ни одно из них не было благоприятным. Неужели что-то случилось?

Они недалеко ушли, когда Адам протянул руку и положил ладонь на плечо Кроули. Кроули тут же замер, и его глаза в ужасе распахнулись.

Азирафель сам заметно выпрямился и крепко вцепился в край зеркала.

– Что ты... ах ты, мерзавец...

Но, когда Адам убрал руку, Кроули все ещё был невредим. Он казался потрясённым, вообще-то, и, когда Адам пошёл дальше, Кроули последовал за ним.

– Это что ещё такое было?.. – вслух спросил Азирафель. Он и впрямь обзавёлся привычкой разговаривать сам с собой.

Кроули, казалось, уже чуть меньше злился на Адама, когда они продолжили свою прогулку, хотя спустя какое-то время он снова погрузился в уныние и шёл, глядя себе под ноги и пиная камешек на дорожке.

Они поговорили ещё немного, а потом Кроули вдруг резко остановился и обернулся, глядя на Адама в полном изумлении, даже слегка раскрыв рот.

Азирафель почувствовал внезапный, невозможный трепет настоящей надежды. _Что если Адам говорил Кроули, где он?_ У Адама, вероятно, был доступ к такого рода информации, возможно, он даже пришёл к Кроули именно затем, чтобы ее передать, и вот же оно, мелькнуло – знание в глазах Адама, и Азирафель, не в силах проговорить ни слова, задумался, может быть, _это_ и впрямь было причиной, по которой Адам был здесь.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Азирафель зеркалу, внезапно абсолютно уверенный в том, что дело было именно в этом. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Он послал лихорадочную, торопливую молитву своему Отцу, просто на случай, если Он слушал, на случай, если это могло помочь: _«Пожалуйста, даже если это последнее, что я у Тебя попрошу, дай ему знать. Адам там. Только дай ему знать, пожалуйста, если я когда-нибудь что-нибудь значил для Тебя, если ещё осталась капля милосердия, толика милости, о которой я ещё могу молить...»_

В зеркале Кроули и Адам все ещё разговаривали, и на лице Кроули отразилась странная смесь шока, замешательства и надежды. Последнее выражение было необычным для бывшего демона, так давно не виданным, но теперь таким желанным.

– Скажи ему, – призывал Азирафель Адама. – Скажи ему, о, пожалуйста, Кроули, я здесь. Я _прямо здесь_ , я на Небесах...

Он замолк, силясь услышать, что говорилось в зеркале, хотя он никогда не слышал оттуда ни слова, пытаясь, быть может, прочесть по губам.

Кроули сказал что-то, как будто не совсем понимая, и Азирафелю показалось, что он увидел своё собственное имя на губах бывшего демона.

Адам терпеливо покачал головой и ответил, махнув рукой, и Азирафель понял, что он что-то объясняет Кроули.

Кроули теперь казался чуть менее растерянным, но все ещё, похоже, не мог осознать то, что Адам ему объяснял. На этот раз Азирафель действительно уловил короткий ответ Кроули: «Ну и?»

Адам ответил, показывая руками что-то, но Кроули только хлопал на него глазами.

– Я здесь, – мягко сказал Азирафель, как будто на этот раз послание могло дойти до адресата. – Я здесь, мой дорогой, я жду тебя.

Адам вздохнул и сказал что-то ещё, и Азирафель догадался, что он сформулировал своё объяснение иначе: так, как, по его мнению, Кроули будет понятнее. И тогда Кроули резко застыл. Он таращился на Адама, который продолжал говорить с улыбкой на лице.

Кроули продолжал смотреть на него с таким видом, будто нечто жизненно важное внезапно открылось ему. А потом совершенно неожиданно на его лице отразилась такая чистая надежда и боязнь поверить, что Азирафель почувствовал, что знает совершенно точно, что было сказано.

– Да! – вскричал Азирафель, пожалуй, чуточку громковато, и вскочил на ноги, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, так же не в силах поверить. Его руки тряслись так сильно, что он едва мог ровно удерживать драгоценное стекло.

В зеркале Кроули слегка качнулся вперёд, а затем исчез из виду, и Азирафель почти видел его прекрасные чёрные... нет, теперь белые крылья, раскрывающиеся по обе руки от него, когда он бросился вверх и в эфемерный план.

– Да-да-да-да, о, _спасибо тебе_!

Прежде чем образ Адама успел, мигнув, раствориться в небытии, Азирафель наклонился и поцеловал гладкую поверхность стекла. Ему нужно будет сказать Антихристу более существенное спасибо в следующий раз, когда он увидит его, нужно будет столько раз поблагодарить своего Отца за то, что он сделал ему этот подарок, что в своих молитвах он превзойдет ангелов.

Изображение в зеркале полностью померкло, и Азирафель уже просто смотрел на своё отражение, чувствуя неизмеримое облегчение. Он сможет снова увидеть Кроули, очень скоро, сможет крепко прижать его к себе, сможет заглянуть в его прекрасные золотые глаза и услышать его чудесный голос – да, голос, который Азирафель наполовину забыл, он услышит его вновь...

Азирафель подавил рыдания и крепко прижал зеркало к себе. Он пытался выровнять дыхание, но его сердце колотилось так быстро, что в груди стало больно впервые с момента его смерти, потому что Кроули шёл к нему.

Азирафель заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох и разжать свою железную хватку на рамке зеркала. Вместо этого он поднял его перед собой, критическим взглядом осмотрел своё отражение и нервно провёл рукой по волосам. Он выглядел ужасно.  
Он опустил взгляд на себя и смутно осознал, что он к тому же ещё и в пижаме, поскольку махнул рукой на серьёзную одежду уже несколько месяцев назад. Это было просто совершенно неприемлемо, не теперь, когда _Кроули шёл к нему_!

Азирафель глянул в зеркало ещё раз по привычке, но оно больше не давало ему никаких сведений о том, где находился Кроули: оно могло показывать только людей и места на Земле, и Кроули больше не входил в эту группу. Азирафель поцеловал рамку зеркала в знак благодарности за всё, что оно сделало, и торопливо поставил его на полку рядом с какими-то книгами. Затем он взглянул на старинные часы на стене, заметил время и бросился наверх.

Он переоделся так быстро, как только смог, схватив первый комплект чистой одежды, который он сумел найти и который был бы относительно презентабельным. Потом он взволнованно провёл рукой по волосам и поспешил назад, пытаясь обуздать свои неуправляемые кудри и призвать их хоть к какому-то подобию порядка. В его голове роились вихри мыслей обо всем, что он хотел сказать и показать Кроули, и в то же время он напоминал себе, что ему следует вести себя непринужденнее и по возможности не слишком сильно волновать Кроули.

И было ли у него много времени, чтобы подготовиться?

Как долго Кроули будет его искать? Не попытаются ли другие ангелы остановить его? Позволит ли Азраил ему пройти на небеса и миновать ворота?

Азирафель подвернул рукава рубашки и стал метаться туда-сюда между коттеджем и книжным магазином, не зная, куда прибудет Кроули. Он поправил мебель, рассовал книги по полкам и выбросил пустые бутылки из-под вина в мусорку. Их оказалось больше, чем он думал, и он только-только засунул последнюю из них под раковину, когда раздался неуверенный долгожданный стук в дверь книжного магазина.

Азирафель выпрямился так резко, что непременно ударился бы головой о низ шкафчика, если бы стоял чуть ближе.

«Как быстро», – подумал Азирафель, взглянув на старинные часы, и поспешил из коттеджа в книжный магазин, пытаясь подавить внезапное, возникшее в последнюю секунду волнение из-за того момента, которого он ждал почти целый год.

А потом Азирафель подошёл ко входу, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться и не в силах поверить, – и открыл дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Автора: Спасибо всем, что читали! Этот фик прерывается как раз там, где начинается Кода «Памяти об Эдеме», так что, если вам хочется прочитать о воссоединении Кроули и Азирафеля, вот, куда вам нужно пойти:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7534309/chapters/17760559.


End file.
